


A Pretty Good Monday

by Kai_Jean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Nerd!Lexa, protective!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/pseuds/Kai_Jean
Summary: It seems like Mondays are never good days for Lexa.  Though on the Monday for senior picnic, Lexa learns about some things that may turn her luck around.





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> After reading too many fics. I decided to write one of my own with the encouragement of my fiance. I have never written anything before so hopefully it is enjoyable for the readers :)
> 
> Also, some of the places as well as other items in this story are based off of my life.

 

Mondays suck. They were the bane of her existence Lexa thought, but this Monday in particular was going to be even worse.  It was the day of senior picnic at Polis Lake Park, and every senior had to go which meant Lexa couldn’t avoid not going.  Sighing Lexa picked up her shirt from the bed, slipped her arms through the sleeves and started buttoning.  _Well this outfit will have to do_ Lexa thought while glance at the mirror, she wore dark blue skinny jeans with a red and black plaid button up shirt, black-rimmed glasses, and her hair was held back in a low ponytail. Smoothing down her shirt she then reached over and grabbed her phone from the desk.

 

**Lexa: I Hate that you can’t be here with me...ugh**

 

 **Anya:** **Sorry Kiddo: P Don’t worry just a few more days**

**till graduation**

**Lexa: I know. I just miss you**

 

**Anya: I miss you too, try to at least have some fun**

**Lexa: No guarantees…**

Lexa didn’t interact with many students unless it was for a class, and to be honest, her only real friend was Anya.  Though Anya was a year older than Lexa, so Lexa spent her senior year alone.  Lexa was known for being a nerd at Polis High School, she wore glasses and even though she wore pants that always complimented her long legs and fitted shirts that were sometimes themed, whether it be squids or Mario mushrooms heads, she didn’t think she was attractive in the slightest. Part of her insecurities where due to the fact that the football team jocks loved to tease her, especially the captain Bellamy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                                _Past_

 

 The teasing started all the way back in elementary when Lexa was lengthy and scrawny, she was pushed around and made fun for her glasses being too big and her clothes being too plain.  It wasn’t till middle school that the teasing stopped for a while, Lexa had been tripped one day by an older boy while his friends watched and laughed. The books in her arms flying everywhere, one of which slid across the ground, smacking into Anya’s foot.  When Anya looked down to see what had hit her foot, her eyes traveled the book’s path and landed on Lexa, who had a pained expression on her face while she slowly gathered the books within reach from where she fell.  Anya then quickly turned her eyes to the three boys laughing, stocking towards them in a rage. Too busy watching Lexa the boys hadn’t noticed Anya coming towards them until it was too late, Anya pushed one of the boys with such force it caused a chain reaction having the boys smack into each other and then landing in a heap on the floor.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch her again, Murphy.  Or next time you’ll get even worse.” Anya yelled, thrusting a pointed finger at the boy.

Wide eyed Murphy and his friends nodded their heads, and hurriedly got up from the floor, mumbling apologizes and ran off down the hall.

 

Anya helped Lexa off the ground and placed her hand in front of Lexa.

“Hey, I’m Anya.” Anya introduced herself with a small smile.

“Lexa.” Shaking Anya’s hand shyly, Lexa looked at Anya with hesitant green eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Anya asked with concern in her voice.

Glancing down Lexa noticed she just scuffed her knees.

“Nothing I’m not used to...” Lexa huffed, while shrugging her shoulder.

“It’s not something you should be used to, Lexa. Tell you what, my cousin owns a Dojang and teaches Taekwondo.  How about you join me at one of the classes?” Anya asked softly while locking eyes with Lexa in a comforting gaze.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll think about it...” Lexa replied glancing down at the floor.

 

Anya quickly grabbed a piece of paper out of her backpack and jotted her phone number and address, she then held it out for Lexa to take.

 

“Well, don’t think too long. Text or call me if you’re interested or if you just need a friend” Anya said.

 

When Lexa took the paper, Anya waved goodbye and headed towards her class.  Lexa looked down at the paper with a small smile playing at her lips.  _I might actually have a friendship with Anya_ , Lexa thought.  Tucking the paper into her back pocket she than made her way to class as well.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Turns out Lexa took Anya up on her offer all those years ago and they have been inseparable ever since. Lincoln was Anya’s cousin that owned the dojang, a fifth-degree black belt in Taekwondo and all muscle.  Lincoln definitely looked like someone you did not want to mess with, but to those who knew him well he was just a big teddy bear.  Lexa had been training with Lincoln and Anya for 5 years now and she filled out her fame nicely with lean toned muscle. Lexa was never teased when Anya went to school with her, Anya’s intimidating self would death glare anyone she thought was going to say or do something to Lexa.  But senior year rolled around and with Anya having graduated, Lexa was free game to the bullies of Polis High School. Lexa knew how to fight and she was very good at it, having beaten Lincoln in sparring matches a few too many times, but she never wanted to hurt anyone. The teasing she received wasn’t physical in high school, just verbal, but to Lexa that was probably even worse.  She couldn’t see that some people looked her way and thought she was attractive, because all see saw when she looked at herself was what the jocks always teased her about, the nerd that kept to herself reading a book, with glasses, and clothes that should be worn by boys.  Lexa told herself she just had to survive the school year and then she would be free to be herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                           _Present_

 

Lexa parked her 1978 Honda Civic CVCC, in a nice shady spot and settled in her seat, preparing herself for the oh joyous picnic with her senior class. The car belonged to her father and it was kept in great condition, its red paint still shined and it drove like a champ. Lexa had always told her father how much she adored his car, so when Lexa turned 16, he handed a very surprised and happy Lexa the keys.  With one final sigh, she stepped out her car, locked it, and made her way towards where the Picnic was taking place.

[Lexa's 1978 Honda Civic CVCC](https://static.tumblr.com/fb7d0675c2b6edff0bf98e3aef2532d6/qe4kulr/Y8Fngys3p/tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg)

Polis Lake Park, was made up of small green hills and open fields, the lake nestled in the back of the park encompassed by mountains. Picnic areas were placed in various spots around the park, shaded by trees, and a baseball field as well as a playground could be found in one of the many open fields.  The senior picnic took place in an area on top of a hill overlooking the lake, barbeques already had food cooking, and students mingled or decided to participate in other activates.

[Senior Picnic Area](https://groksurf.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/dsc3780.jpg)

Just as Lexa made it to the top of the hill she spotted Bellamy glancing at her.

 

“Your car suits you Woods, a dorky car for a dorky girl.” Bellamy teased with a smug smile on his face.

Lexa stilled at his comment, she loved that car and it was her father’s pride and joy and he trusted her enough to give it to her, closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

 _Just Let it go,_ Lexa thought to herself. _Just a couple more days and you will never have to see his smug face again_.

Just as Lexa was about to walk off to sulk, she heard someone speak up.

“Bellamy, what have I told you about being a dick. It’s not nice to insult someone or their adorable little car.”

When Lexa turned around she was not expecting to see Clarke Griffin, the golden-haired girl whom everyone at school loved, and who Lexa thought was the most beautiful girl in the whole school, maybe even the galaxy.

After fixing Bellamy with a hard glare and scowl, Clarke looked at Lexa with a smile, and Lexa would swear her heart stopped.  Clarke had these amazing blue eyes that she could stare into all day and that smile, that smile made her stomach do flips and a warmth spend throughout her body. Clarke was also wearing jean shorts that showed off her creamy pale skin and white shirt that hugged her body in all the right places. Realizing she was staring Lexa looked down at the ground with a blush rising to her cheeks.  When Lexa noticed a pair of shoes were right in front of her, she slowly lifted her gaze and she was face to face with Clarke. Bellamy seemed to have walked away after being scolded.

 

“I’m sorry about Bellamy, I’ve told him before to stop teasing you.” Clarke stated as she tucked some blonde hair behind her ear.

“You’ve told him to stop teasing me before?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah…I-”

“Hey Clarke hurry up!” Octavia yelled, while waving a gloved hand at Clarke.

“Sorry. I better get over there.” Clarke thrusted a thumb over her shoulder in Octavia’s direction. “Maybe, we could talk later?” Clarke questioned.

“I-uh yeah, sure” Lexa stuttered, her heart beating impossibly faster at the prospects of talking to Clarke again.

 

Clarke waved goodbye to Lexa and jogged over to where Octavia was standing in the middle of the open grass field.  Octavia then handed a softball and glove to Clarke and ran a couple of meters away ready to catch some of Clarke’s throws. 

Lexa stood and watched Clarke jog to Octavia, when she reached her, Lexa let out a deep sigh and headed towards a bench being shaded by a tree.  _Wonder what she was about to say,_ Lexa asked herself.  Taking a seat on the bench Lexa pulled out a book and began to read.  Or at least she tried to read, her eyes kept wondering to the open field where Clarke was playing catch, her thoughts traveling to the time when she first laid eyes on the beautiful blonde.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                          _Past_

 

It was the beginning of senior year and Lexa already missed summer vacation. She spent so much time with Anya before she went off to college, and now that school had started again Lexa was reminded of how lonely this year would be without her best friend. A highlight to Lexa’s all around gloomy day was English class, Lexa loved English class because she loved to read and get lost in books, and writing came so easily to her that essays were a piece of cake.  The door had opened just before the bell rang and Lexa glanced up to see if it was the professor making their way in, at that moment Lexa’s green eyes meet the radiant blue eyes of the most gorgeous girl Lexa had ever seen. The girl’s blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few strands falling around her face, she wore a V-neck blue shirt subtly showing off her ample chest and jeans that fit her shapely legs nicely, paired with white converse.  The blonde girl rushed in and took a seat across the room towards the back, Lexa’s eyes had followed the girl to her seat but she quickly tore her gaze away when the blonde’s eyes caught hers again, missing the small smile that the girl had sent her way.  The professor came in shortly after and began reading the names off the roster.

“Clarke Griffin.” the professor called out.

“Here.” a raspy voice spoke up and when Lexa turned to see who’s voice it belonged to, it was none other than the blonde girl, the blonde was named Clarke, and Lexa loved her name.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke had just recently moved to Polis with her mom and dad, and quickly became popular at school.  Her Bubbly personality and genuine care for everyone around her drew people to her, though her looks certainly help in that department as well, but Clarke being an incredible softball pitcher is what gained her fame.  Her team raised through the rankings until they succeeded in going to nationals, where Clarke lead her team to victory, destroying the Azgeda Snow Leopards by pitching a perfect game, striking out every batter that came up to the plate.  At school Clarke was constantly surrounded by her main group of friends that consisted of Raven, Octavia, Harper, Monty, and Jasper.  Though every so often at lunch time her gaze would wonder to the chestnut hair of the girl she couldn’t stop glancing at in English class, Lexa Woods. Clarke would always see Lexa sitting under a tree with a book in hand, her glasses having to be pushed back sometimes as she read, and Clarke thought she was so adorable.  There were times where Clarke wanted to approach Lexa but she seemed like she just wanted to be left alone and Clarke didn’t want to push the girl into talking to her.  _Maybe one day,_ Clarke thought.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                    _Present_

 

Lexa looked up from her book when she heard a group of boys rough housing, Bellamy and two other players from the team playfully pushed each other while making their way to the open field, Lexa guessed they were going to play small scrimmage game since one of the boys had a football in his hands.  Both the boys and the girl pair were playing in the open field when something caught Lexa’s eye.  Bellamy and Dax, a very tall and muscular framed lineman, were getting closer to where Clarke and Octavia were playing their game of catch.  It was like Lexa had a sixth sense that something was about to happen and quickly got up from the bench, making her way towards the girls.  Nathan, the running back on the team, threw the ball aiming far down the field causing Bellamy to chase after it to attempt at catching the ball, Dax hot on his heels to tackle Bellamy once he caught the ball. At the same time Octavia and just thrown the ball back to Clarke, and with both parties focused on catching their ball, no one noticed that Clarke was in Bellamy’s path and that he would come barreling down on her, no one except Lexa.  Just as Bellamy was about to crash into Clarke, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist pulling her against her and out of Bellamy’s path, but with the momentum at which Lexa was running caused her to trip and fall to the ground bringing Clarke to land on top of her.

Clarke quickly got off of Lexa and turned to her with a look of concern on her face.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Clarke asked as her hands hoovered over Lexa unsure of which part of the girl to check first.

“I think I’m okay.” Lexa turned to fully face Clarke, when a sharp pain shot through her side causing her to hiss in pain.  Lexa lifted her shirt to reveal some scratches on the side of her stomach close to her hip, which were bleeding slightly.

“I must have scratched myself on something.” Lexa took her eyes off her scratches, to look back at Clarke but Clarke wasn’t looking at her face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 _Holy shit look at those abs!_ Clarke’s brain was screaming, and before her delirious brain could catch what she was doing, Clarke gently caressed her fingers down Lexa’s abs being too irresistible not to touch.  Clarke was brought out of her stupor by the clearing of someone’s throat and when she glanced up, Lexa was looking away a furious blush coloring her cheeks.

“Your abs-I-I mean you’re hurt.” Clarke bit her lower lip and looked away as well, embarrassed that she had just been caught caressing Lexa’s abs without meaning to and without her permission.

“Yes, Clarke I’m hurt. And I have abs.”

Clarke snapped her gaze back to Lexa who had smirk playing on her lips.  Clarke rolled her eyes and got up from the ground helping Lexa up as well.

“Are you guys okay?” Octavia asked as she jogged over.

“What the hell? Why is Lexa tackling Clarke to the ground?” Bellamy questioned as he met with the girl as well.

“Lexa didn’t tackle Clarke, she saved her from your dumbass almost mowing her over” Octavia shoved her finger to Bellamy’s chest. “I’m sorry-I-I was looking at the ball and not watching where I was going” Bellamy looked to Clarke with sad eyes at the thought of hurting her.

“Don’t worry Bellamy, I’m fine. Lexa on the other hand hurt herself for my sake, so I’m going to go doctor her up in the bathroom.” Clarke turned from Octavia and Bellamy and made her way to the bathroom with Lexa’s hand in hers.

“You don’t have to go with me, Clarke. I can take care of myself” Lexa said as she glanced down at their held hands hoping Clarke couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating.

“I know you can do it yourself Lexa, but let me help it’s the least I can do since you saved me” Clarke glanced back at Lexa and winked at her.

 Lexa gulped _This should be interesting,_ she thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once in the bathroom Clarke motioned for Lexa to take a seat on the ledge next to the sink.  Grabbing some paper towels, Clarke wet them down with some water and soap to clean off Lexa’s scrapes.  As Clarke pressed the paper towels to the girl’s side, Lexa flinched but held in the yelp that was about to escape her lips.

“Sorry.” Clarke apologized, as she dapped more at the wound making sure to clean it well.

“Just a little cold is all.” Lexa stated as she watched Clarke clean her side noting how gentle the blonde was trying to be.

Clarke hummed but continued to work.

“So…early…you were about to say something until you were interrupted” Lexa said quietly, her nerves getting to her has she thought about what Clarke was going to say back to her.

“Yeah, I’ve told Bellamy before to stop teasing you, after I saw him messing with you one day” Clarke raised her head to look at Lexa, her blue eyes displaying an apology that she wished she would have done more.

“It’s not your fault he teases me, Clarke” Lexa shrugged.

“It kind of is though…” Clarke stated looking away.

“What do you mean?” Lexa frowned, while gentle taking Clarke’s chin and guiding her face to meet hers again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                           _Past_

 

Clarke had just got out of English Class and started down the Hall, when Bellamy appeared at her side.

“What’s up Clarke? Have a good class?” Bellamy looked to Clarke softly nudging her shoulder.

Clarke was about to speak up when a figure with wild chestnut hair bumped into her.

“I’m so sorry” the girl said not glancing up from her book has she rushed off down the hall.

“That was Lexa Woods, maybe if she wasn’t so busy reading she wouldn’t have bumped into you” Bellamy chastised as he watched Lexa continue to walk through the hall.

“She apologized, besides I think she’s adorable when she’s reading her books. Her concentrated face is just too cute” Clarke mentioned as she smiled imagining Lexa’s face.

Bellamy saw the look on Clarke’s face of pure adoration when she was talking about Lexa.  He was jealous, Bellamy had a crush on Clarke and yet the blonde only saw him as a friend and nothing more.  Clarke told him so when he tried to ask her out.  So, to help boost his damaged pride he took it out on Lexa.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a Monday, and like all other Mondays Lexa’s day was shit.  First, she woke up late forgetting to turn on her alarm Sunday evening before bed, and didn’t get to eat breakfast before she rushed out the door. Second, her first period Math class Professor “stick up his ass” Pike, decided he wanted to give the class a pop quiz. _Ughhh, please don’t let this day get worse_ Lexa demanded.

Leaning against the wall Lexa let out a deep breath as she tried to rid the stress of her day from her body.  Eyes closed, she didn’t see Bellamy and a few other players rounding the corner and spotting her against the wall.

“Nice button up Woods, trying to impress the ladies? Though I’m not sure they’re into nerds like you.” Bellamy teased with crossed arms looking at Lexa’s attire, as the other players snickered behind him.

Lexa wore black skinny jeans with a black button up, themed with white super Mario ghosts.  She glanced down the hallway looking for a way out but didn’t move, knowing that it would only egg them on, thinking she was afraid of them.  She wasn’t but she did want any confrontation so see looked at the ground willing them to leave already.

Seeing that she wasn’t going to answer, Bellamy tsked.

“You’re better off just reading your books, Woods. Anya left you behind so now you’re forever alone.” and with that Bellamy and the other players continued on their way.

“Guess this day just got worse” Lexa mumbled to herself, she turned to head in the opposite direction of the boys trying to keep the tears welling up in her eyes at bay.

Neither party noticed the blonde that was coming their way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

From across the hall Clarke watched as Bellamy stopped in front of Lexa and said something to her.  Noticing the uncomfortable look on Lexa’s face, Clarke was making her way over to give those guys a piece of her mind.  Just meters away Clarke heard Bellamy speak again, and she stopped, not believing what Bellamy just told Lexa.  Clarke then watched as Lexa turned with tears threatening to spill as she made her way down the hall.  Clarke’s heart broke for Lexa, so she headed towards the direction the boys went and Clarke was on a mission, a mission to knock some sense into Bellamy.

Bellamy was talking with a group of his fellow players when he was shoved from behind.

“What the fu—” Bellamy abruptly stopped talking when he turned to see an angry Clarke glaring back at him.  “Clarke, what’s your problem?”

“What’s my problem? You’re the problem.  I just witness you saying very hurtful things to Lexa. You should have seen her face see was about to cry.” Clarke raged stepping into Bellamy’s personal space.

“I only stated the truth, she’s always alone.” Bellamy argued.

“That’s not the point, you don’t know anything about her. Stop being such a douche.”

“I can’t help it! Cause whenever I see her, I think of all the times you see Lexa in the hall and your face brightens up hoping she’ll glance your way and I’m wishing you would look at me that way.” Bellamy spoke wide eyed as he realized he had just told Clarke he was Jealous.

“You’re taking your jealousy out on Lexa, because I only see you as a friend? When she has no idea I even hope she glances my way because I like her. Aren’t you the captain of the football team? Shouldn’t you be setting an example, encouraging people to do their best and not letting their pride get in the way? But instead you bully?” Clarke didn’t wait for his reply she turned on her heels and stormed away.

Bellamy sighed ashamed that he kept letting his jealously get the best of him every time he saw Lexa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                   _Present_

 

To say Lexa was shocked was an understatement, she has just found out that Clarke, the girl she couldn’t stop looking at in English Class, admitted to liking her. And Bellamy only teased her due to his hurt pride because of his crush on Clarke. Lexa chuckled.

“Wow-I-I was not expecting that” Lexa shook her head still recovering from the information she was given.

“By the way” Lexa’s green eyes stared into the sky-blue eyes she could get lost in forever. “I like you too.”

Lexa’s lips quirked into a shy smile when she saw Clarke’s face beaming with happiness as Lexa admitted to liking her as well.

With her scrapes all cleaned up, Lexa got off the ledge of the sink and stood in front of Clarke.

“Thank you for doctoring me.” Lexa stared at Clarke for a second, until she stepped forward and pulled Clarke into a hug.

Surprised by Lexa’s sudden hug, Clarke took several seconds before hugging Lexa back.  Clarke reveled in Lexa’s warm embrace and wished it would never end.

Lexa broke the hug and stepped back a slight blush covering her cheeks as her eyes found Clarke’s again.

“Do-do you think maybe…um…you’d like to hang out some time?” Lexa asked softly, bracing herself in case Clarke decided to decline her offer.

“I’d love that. Let me see your phone” Clarke answered, a smile plastered on her face as she held out her hand for Lexa’s phone.

Quickly typing in her number, she handed the phone back to Lexa. Lexa then looked at her new contact info and smiled at the name that was placed into her phone: **Clarke :)**

 “Let’s get back out there.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and made her way out of the bathroom.

They took they’re time walking back to where the Picnic was being held, hand in hand as small smiles graced their lips and every time they glanced and each other a blush would rise to their cheeks.

“So…I know it almost the end the of our school year…but maybe if you’d like, I could introduce you to some good people?” Clarke questioned with hopeful eyes as she looked at Lexa.

“I think I’d like that.” Lexa saw Clarke raise a questioning eyebrow, so she squeezed Clarke’s hand reassuring the girl that she was indeed okay with meeting some new people.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once Lexa arrived back home, she quickly went to her room and flopped onto her bed, letting out a hiss as she forgot that she still had scrapes along her side.  Sighing she rolled over onto her back.  So much had happened today and Lexa was exhausted.  Her eyes were about to drift closed when her cell dinged with a message notification.

**Anya: SO? How did your Monday senior picnic go?**

Lexa contemplated about her day, her mind constantly thinking about Clarke, with her amazing blue eyes that held so much care in them and the softness of her hand in hers. Grinning Lexa sent a quick text to Anya that basically summed up her day.

**Lexa: Well, it turned out to be a pretty good Monday :)**


	2. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post this chapter early, since my weekend will be busy and I probably won't have time to write :P Any mistakes are mine, please let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Lexa groaned as light from the early morning shown through the blinds, hitting her in the eyes. Rolling over she cuddled her pillow closer to her body, seeking more sleep before her father inevitably calls her down for breakfast.  A few more minutes of peace was interrupted as her phone buzzes on the night stand, peeking open one eye, she glares at the phone.  _Who could possibly be messaging me so early,_ Lexa groggily thought.  Reaching over she picked up the phone and unlocked it.

 

**Clarke :): Good Morning Lexa!**

**Clarke :): Oh shit! Are you even up at this time?!?**

**Clarke :): I’m so sorry!**

 

Lexa lips quirked up into a sleepy smile, imagining Clarke texting her to then realize she probably wasn’t awake and freaking out, Lexa let out a small giggle and replied back.

 

**Lexa: No worries, Clarke.  I was kind of awake…**

**Clarke :): OMG! I woke you :( I’m sorry Lexa, forgive me? -pouty face-**

**Lexa:  I forgive you, so stop your pouting.**

**Clarke :): Yay! So, um… the reason I texted you is because I was wondering if would like to meet up**

**with my friends and I before graduation practice?**

Lexa sat up in bed, her heart rate increasing as she reread the text.  _Crap…crap…crap…she wants me to meet up with her and her friends even though we just started to talk to each other,_ Lexa thought nervously.  Her mind then drifted back to the previous day when Clarke introduced her to her group of friends.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                _The previous day_

As Clarke guided Lexa to where her friends were gathered around a table chatting, she could feel Lexa’s steps becoming slower, glancing at Lexa she noticed that the girl was stiff and eyeing the group with panicked eyes.  Stopping, Clarke turned to Lexa and rubbed her thumb over the girl's knuckles to get those forest green eyes to look at her.  Lexa slowly tore a gaze away from the group of people and met Clarke’s comforting blue eyes.  Her body instantly relaxed as she continued to stare into Clarke’s eyes.

 

“Lexa—” Clarke started.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I know I reassured you that I was okay, but the closer we get to those people who are close to you, the more my nerves get to me.” Lexa looks down ashamed that she can’t just talk to people.

“Hey.” Clarke says gently as she lifts Lexa’s chin. “I’m not going to force you to meet them, and it’s okay to be nervous when meeting new people.  But I just want you to know that I’ll be right here next to you.” Clarke’s eyes hold nothing but sincerity in them.

 

Lexa takes a deep breath to gather herself and then nods at Clarke.

“I’m ready.”

 

Clarke continues to walk towards her friends with Lexa’s hand in hers and she glances at Lexa every couple of steps to make sure she’s okay.

“Hey Everyone— “Clarke paused as she waited till all her friends faced her direction. “I know all of you have seen her around school, but this is Lexa.” Clarke stated while gesturing to Lexa with a smile.

 

“Hey.” Lexa responded shyly with a small wave as she inched closer to Clarke.

 

Clarke noticed Lexa getting closer to her as if to hide from her friends and this caused Clarke’s smile to grow even wider, she thought Lexa’s shyness was just too adorable.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Hero.  Those were some fast moves getting our Clarkie out of the way from Steam roller Bellamy.” A dark-haired Latina spoke up, eyeing Lexa.

“The name’s Ra— ow what was that for?” the Latina barked as she turned to look at the person who had just smacked the back of her head.

 

“Stop being so aggressive.” Octavia chastised the girl. “Sorry about Raven.” Octavia says to Lexa while patting Raven’s head. “She’s like a chihuahua, by the way I’m Octavia if you didn’t already know. And this is Monty, Jasper, and Harper,” Octavia pointed to each person as she said their name.

Everyone’s eyes were on Lexa but they held gentle smiles on their faces.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Lexa smiled in return.

“Lexa, will be joining us for the rest of the picnic, and I want all of you on your best behavior.” Clarke stated, pointing a finger at the group and raising an eyebrow daring someone to misbehave.

“Yes, mom.” They all replied in unison, and continued with their chatter.

Clarke took a seat next to Harper and pulled Lexa to sit next to her, she then leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“See…that wasn’t so bad,” as Clarke pulled away she noticed the tips of Lexa’s ears turning red and she smiled to herself and gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

The rest of the picnic went smoothly, and Lexa made small talk with the group comforted by the fact that Clarke was right by her side.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                                _Present_

Snapping out of her daydream, Lexa’s thumbs hoovered over the phone as she hesitated on what to reply back. _Come on Lexa, this is your chance to become good friends with Clarke…and maybe even something more…wait…what?!?_ Lexa’s eyes widened.

“I did not just think that.” Lexa mumbled to herself, groaning she flopped back down onto the bed.

 

**Lexa: Sure, that sounds nice. What time should I meet up with you?**

**Clarke :): Great! The group and I will be there at 10am. See you then!**

Since it was senior week, seniors didn’t have to show up for school unless there was an event like the picnic the other day, or today’s graduation practice.  The practice was held to show the student where to line up on their big day in order to march out onto the field with their gowns on and sit down alphabetically, making reading off the names and students getting their diplomas run smoothly.

 

“Lexa! Breakfast is ready!” Lexa’s father, Gustus, yelled from down stairs.

“Be there in a sec!” Lexa tossed the covers off herself and made her way down to the kitchen.

 

When Lexa entered the kitchen, she found her dad plating pancakes and eggs.

“Smells delicious.” Lexa said as she took the plates off the counter and set them on the table.

“So how was your picnic yesterday? It must have tired you out because you were sleeping when I got home last night.” Gustus asked while adding syrup to his pancakes.

“It was actually pretty interesting.” Lexa shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to devour her food.

“Oh? What made it interesting?” Gustus inquired while looking at his daughter expectantly.

“I may have saved this pretty girl…and afterwards she introduced me to her friends.” Lexa mumbled as a blush rose to her cheeks, remembering the events of yesterday.

 

Gustus chuckled at his daughter, who was clearly embarrassed about something that had to do with a pretty girl.  Lexa had come out to him in middle school, afraid that she was not normal, but he reassured her that he loved her and she was perfect just the way she was.  Letting her know that there were just closed-minded people out in the world who don’t know how to open their hearts, but it had nothing to do with her.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed your day.” Finishing his food Gustus got up to wash the dishes in the sink. “I’ll be at the shop most of the day, so I can have the day off for your graduation.  You’ll be okay for dinner?”

“Yeah. I’ll find something. No worries, dad” Lexa handed her plate to her father and made her way back upstairs to get ready for the day.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Freshly showered and dressed, Lexa grabbed her car keys and headed downstairs.  When she reached the living room she spotted her dad sitting in his favorite chair reading a book, she definitely got her love of books from him.

“Bye, dad.” Lexa leaned over and kissed his cheek, before turning towards the door.

“Be safe, kiddo.” Gustus yelled over his shoulder as her heard Lexa making her way out the door.

Walking down the driveway Lexa smiled and shook her head because her father was always telling her to be safe, and she loved him and how much he cared for her. 

Being a single father was hard at times for Gustus when Lexa was growing up.  Lexa’s mother had passed away due to complication of childbirth, but Gustus told Lexa that her mother was able to hold her and said she was the most beautiful baby, before her health rapidly declined.  Lexa felt guilty that it was because of her that her mother suffered, and vowed that she wouldn’t complicate her father’s life. Growing up she didn’t care what clothes he bought her, and wanted the least expensive glasses because at the time her father was working odd jobs to provide for them, and money was tight. Gustus even knew that Lexa was having troubles at school but when he would ask her about them, she would always state that nothing was wrong, and she was fine.  He felt better after Lexa came to him one day, asking to join Taekwondo with a friend, because at least she could learn to defend herself. It wasn’t until the beginning of freshmen year that things became a little easier for them, Gustus had partnered up with his best friend Nyko, and the pair opened a custom automotive shop.  The shop was small at first but quick had to expand in size due to its popularity, it had everything people asked for, from small repairs to customizing cars. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa unlocked her civic and hopped in, driving the short distance to Polis high, she parked and made her way towards the lunch area at school.  Noticing that she was quite early, Lexa pulled out her book and nestled under her tree to read while she waited for Clarke and her gang to arrive.

“Why am I not surprised to find you here.” Clarke stated with her hands on her hips.

Somewhat startled, Lexa glanced up to see Clarke smiling down her. Taking a quick look at her phone she saw that twenty minutes had passed since she arrived at school.  As well as a text that had gone unnoticed while she read.

“Wow…I didn’t realize I’ve been here that long.  Sorry if you’re the one who texted me, I tend to shut out the world when I’m reading.” Lexa sheepishly smiled at Clarke and got up from sitting on the ground.

“Yes, I know…I’ve watched you read from this very spot all year.” Clarke said as she tucked her hands into her back pockets. “By the way, how are your cuts doing?”

“They’re better.” Lexa shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of them.

“Can I see?” Clarke looked at Lexa with what could only be seen as hopefully eyes.

“I think you’re just trying to get a look at my abs again.” Lexa smirked, _Oh God am I flirting with her._

“Strictly for health purposes.” Clarke bit her lip, Lexa’s smirk was making her feel things she hasn’t felt before.

“Uh-huh.” Lexa raises her shirt just enough to see the cuts to her side.

“They seem to be healing nicely.” Clarke states as she bends down to see them, her hands itching to touch the skin at Lexa’s waist, good thing she kept them in her pockets.

“That’s all thanks to you.” Lexa is staring into Clarke’s eyes, and Clarke blushes.

When Lexa lowers her shirt, Clarke gently grabs Lexa’s hand in hers.  Clarke was never really big on holding hands, but for some reason with Lexa she couldn’t help wanting to touch her even if it was just holding her hand. “Let’s go, everyone is waiting for us.” Clarke said as she turned to head towards the lunch area, Lexa following closely behind her.

Clarke and Lexa approached the lunch table where the gang was wildly chatting away, both Raven and Octavia watched as Clarke motioned for Lexa to take a seat and then Clarke sat beside her. The two brunettes shared knowing looks and smirked at each other.

“So… we all decided to decorate our caps for graduation.” Clarke nodded at Harper, who pulled out all the supplies and dumped it on the table. “You can have fun and put whatever you want.” Clarke looked excitedly at Lexa, who gave her a small smile.

Looking around Lexa noticed everyone was already getting their caps decorated, Raven’s cap said “I’m outta here sukkas”, with what seemed like a person being shot out of a canon, Lexa’s eyebrow quirked upward.  She then glanced to Clarke’s, it had a softball in one corner, characters representing what looked like everyone at the table in the other corner, and Lexa was amazed at how detailed it was. Everything on the cap must have been what Clarke loved, continuing to watch the blonde work she saw that Clarke had added a pair of glasses to her cap.  _Huh I wonder if she wears glasses when she’s not at school,_ Lexa thought while looking at the blonde’s face scrunched in concentration and Lexa couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

“Are you not going to make one?” Octavia leaned over the table to eye Lexa’s cap.

“I’m not very good at being creative when it comes to this kind of thing.” Lexa replied softly nudging her cap on the table with her finger.

“Do you want me help you?” Clarke asked after hearing the conversation, and glanced at Lexa.

“Please, yours looks great so I’m sure this one will turn out amazing too.” Lexa smiled as she handed her cap to Clarke.

Blushing slightly at Lexa’s compliment she took the cap and got to work.  When finished she then handed the cap back to Lexa, who looked at it and gasped.  Instead of using the glittery markers or foam cut outs, Clarke simply took a sharpie and drew Lexa sitting under her tree with a book.

“Clarke…this is incredible.” Lexa ran her fingers over the drawing still in awe of it.

“You are the happiest at school when sitting under that tree, reading, so it seemed like the right thing to draw.” Clarke’s eyes lifted from where she watched Lexa’s finger trace the drawing and stared into Lexa’s forest green eyes, ones that conveyed so much thanks and amazement.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After the caps were finished, Lexa and the others met up with the rest of the senior class.  They start to run through the practice drills preparing them for graduation, it’s hot outside and Lexa is sweating.  She’s also so incredibly bored, and the only thing that makes the practice bearable is when Lexa glances at Clarke, she’s smiling or making funny faces, causing Lexa to giggle at how dorky Clarke can be.  Luckily the practice ends shortly after two hours.

“Man, I cannot wait to graduate.”  Jasper says a little breathless after chugging some water.

“You’re only saying that because you want to spend the whole summer playing video games, and getting high, did you forget we have college to think about.” Monty said as he wraps he arm around Jasper’s shoulder and winks at him.

“Ugh. Please don’t remind me until it too late and I’m going crazy trying pick out classes.” Jasper huffs.

“Okay, but don’t blame me when you literally do go crazy.” The group laughs at the two boys conversing as they make their way towards the parking lot.

Lexa didn’t get to talk to Monty and Jasper much, but she thought they were both entertaining to be around.  Where Jasper had the playful attitude, Monty was his voice of reason, most of the time, they complimented each other well.  Though that’s to be expected with friends that have been together since elementary school, at least that’s what Clarke told Lexa.

“Well…This is my car.” Lexa proudly pointed to her Honda Civic, and everyone looked at it with various expressions on their faces.

“Wow. That’s an old ass c—” Jasper’s comment is cut off when Monty’s elbow finds his ribs, while Jasper is recovering from the jab, Monty smiles at Lexa.

“At least she has a car…unlike somebody…” Harper raises an eyebrow at Jasper, who pouts.  Monty gentle pats his head.

“It’s a nice car Woods, I can appreciate a well taken care of vehicle.”  Raven says has she walks around the civic.

“Thanks. It was my dad’s baby and he always took good care of her, now it my turn.” Lexa skimmed her hand across the roof of the car, admiring it.

“She’s in good hands.” Clarke stated while looking at Lexa, who smiled back at her.

Continuing to stare at each other with smiling faces, they almost forgot that the others were there, until Octavia and Raven were dramatically clearing their throats.

“Sorry, it’s so dry out here. Right Raven?”

“Sure is.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, and Lexa looked at the ground biting her lip.

“So, we all agreed to have pizza after practice, wanna join us?” Clarke asked, and everyone nodded to Lexa.

“Pizza sounds fantastic.” A Chorus of hoorays were yelled and they hopped into their cars. Clarke’s friends were in either Clarke’s or Harper’s car, while Lexa drove herself as they made their way to pizza.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Graduation day, Lexa is getting dressed in her dark blue dress pants with a slim white button up, adding a dark blue bow tie for some flair.  _Why do they make us dress up for these things? We’re wearing a damn gown for most of it_ , Lexa grumbled inwardly, glancing at the mirror one more time she then headed downstairs to leave with her father.

“Well, don’t you look handsome.” Gustus said as he pulled Lexa in for a hug when she reached the bottom of the stairs.  “I’m proud of you for making it through high school, and I will continue to be proud as you journey through college.”  Gustus held Lexa at arm’s length and smiled at her.

“You’re supposed to say things like that, you’re my dad.” Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled back at him.

“No time to waste, I know how much you’re going to enjoy roasting in the gown.” Gustus chuckled as he made his way out the door.

“You’re not funny old man”

“Hey. I’m not that old.” Gustus pouts, as Lexa is locking the door only to turn around and stick her tongue out at him.  He chuckles again as they both climb into his truck to head towards the school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Graduation is drawn out with speeches the students think last way too long and the person reading off the names can’t get to theirs fast enough.  Then finally it’s over and caps are thrown into the air and everyone is cheering, the whole school turns into a frenzy as friends and families are trying to locate their graduates.

Clarke is with Octavia and Raven, making their way to where they told their parents to meet them, when Raven catches a glimpse of something and stops to stare.

“Holy mother of God, who is that gorgeous woman.” Raven shouts as she tugs Octavia by the collar of her shirt to look at what she’s seeing.

“Whoa! Forget the girl. Get a load of the sexy piece of man next to her.” Octavia said entranced and slightly drooling.

“PALEASE…the woman is clearly hotter.”

“What on earth are you two ogling at?” Clarke asks as she looks in the direction they’re staring.  Scanning the crowd, her eyes land on the chestnut hair of the girl she’s always secretly searching for.

Lexa was standing across the way with her back turned towards Clarke, talking happy with an older gentleman and two others.  Clarke assumed the older one was Lexa’s father, but the other two she had no clue who they were. The woman was dirty blonde with striking facial features yet her demeanor was kind of intimidating, then there was the man who was quite tall and muscular, tan with tattoos but he had a gentle smile as he talked with Lexa.

Clarke’s feet carried her closer and before she knew it she was just a foot away from Lexa, Octavia and Raven behind her staring dreamily at the man and woman.  Clarke’s eyes then caught onto the blonde woman’s eyes, and the woman smirked.

“Care to introduce us, Lexa?” Anya asked while pointing her chin in the direction behind Lexa.  Confused Lexa turned to see who Anya was talking about and her eyes widened upon seeing Clarke.

“C-Clarke…what are you…I’m mean congrats on graduating…I wasn’t expecting to see you after...” Lexa stumbled through her words as she rubbed at the back of her neck in nervousness and then glanced back at Anya.  “Oh, yeah…this is my best friend Anya, my really good friend Lincoln, and my dad, Gustus.”  Lexa gestured to each person, giving them the ‘please don’t embarrass me face’ before she looks at Clarke again.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Clarke says with a kind smile on her face.

“Likewise.” Anya spoke up for her and the two men who were eyeing both Clarke and Lexa with playful smirks.

Lexa groaned and turned her back to her dad and friends to fully face Clarke.

“I’m sorry about them.” Lexa shoulders sagged.

“Why are you apologizing, I think they’re great.”  Clarke stepped closer to Lexa.

“Because I know they’re just itching to embarrass us.  Run while you still can, Clarke.” Lexa eyes were comically pleading and Clarke chuckled.  Clarke then closed the distant and hugged Lexa, only to wink at Lexa’s dad and friends who gave her thumbs up and smile. Lexa was stiff at first but gradually relaxed into the hug.

“We have to go meet up with our families.” Clarke started to pull out of the hug, but stopped when she was close to Lexa’s ear. “Don’t be a stranger.” Clarke whispered and started to back up while Lexa’s face was covered in a blush watching Clarke leave.

Clarke gave Lexa a wave goodbye before she turned around and dragged both Octavia and Raven away who were complaining ‘we want to stay and stare at the sexy people’.  Snapping out of her gaze once Clarke was out of sight, Lexa turned around and was faced with wide grins.

“Don’t say anything.” Lexa sternly pointed a finger as she walked passed them. “And hurry up, we’ll be late for dinner.” The Threesome rolled their eyes but kept the grins on their faces as they followed Lexa to the parking lot to head to dinner.

 

 

 

               

 

 

 

 


	3. Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early chapter for you guys :) But I probably won't be able to work on another chapter for about a week. I'm not sure about the flow of this chapter... though all the mistakes are mine. Also, I've introduced a character based off my friend. He's very supported of this fic and I hope you like him. Comments are always welcome. Enjoy :)

The sound of kihaps and kicks colliding with pads can be heard throughout the dojang as Lexa makes her way to the training room, the little tigers class that taught up to seven-year olds was held in the morning at 8am, her black belt class was held right after. The dojang was a decently sized building, upon walking through the entrance there was an area with chairs for parents to sit and watch their children train, off to the left was a reception area where people could sign up or buy merchandise.  Further in was the training room that housed the training mat, made up of cushioned foam, and one had to take off their shoes before getting on the mat.  In the back were the bathrooms, supply room, and Lincoln’s office.  
  
"Sup, buddy."  
  
Lexa looked up from where she was toeing off her shoes by the training mat, to find her sparring partner Mark leaning against the wall. Lexa had first met Mark when she joined Anya for her first class, a couple years older than Lexa, he was tall, tan, well built, and quite handsome.  Mark grew up on the bad side of Arcadia, which is a few miles from Polis, gangs were common, and Mark tended to get in fights at school.  One day when Mark's neighbor and close friend was shot and killed in a gang fight, Mark's whole perspective on life changed. Growing up in a house with five siblings and his mother, he decided that he was going to protect their lives as well as others.  When his family moved to Polis to get away from the violence, Mark joined Taekwondo to strengthen his body and mind, and decided he was going to become a police officer one day.  Upon meeting Lexa, a shy and very reserved girl at the time, and learning about how she was being treated at school, he felt the need to protect her as well. It took a while for Lexa to open up to Mark, but now she as close to him as she is with Lincoln.  
  
"Hey Mark, ready for an ass kicking today?" Lexa smirked playfully as she walked towards him.  
  
"Oooh...confident, are we? What's given you this extra spunk?  Cute blonde from school?" Mark covered his mouth to hide his growing smile, as the smirk fell from Lexa's face to be replaced with the look of horror.  
  
"Who told you?!" Lexa exclaimed, and Mark raised his eyebrow in a 'who do you think' manner.  "Anya!" Lexa yelled as she made her way to the office where she knew Anya would be talking to Lincoln.  The instructors training the children just shook their heads and continued with the lesson.  
  
In the office Anya and Lincoln were lightly conversing when they heard Anya's name being yelled.  
  
"Oh shit!" Anya drove behind Lincoln sitting in his chair, when Lexa came barreling through the door.  
  
"Why are you telling people about Clarke?" Lexa questioned, as she climbed Lincoln’s desk trying to get to Anya, Lincoln going about his business like nothing was happening.  
  
"I'm sorry it slipped out when Mark asked about how the graduation turned out." Lexa was close to Anya now and taking her arms using them to softly beat Anya's self with. "I've just never seen you look so starry-eyed at a person before." Anya says as she barely tries to defend herself against Lexa, and then she feels Lexa let go of her arms.  
  
"It's okay… It's just new and I want to get to know Clarke better...I really like her and she said she likes me, but what if I'm too boring or not cool enough for her?" Lexa rambles, as she looks at the ground.  
  
"Hey kid, you're an amazing person." Anya lifts Lexa's chin and smiles at her. "I'm also pretty sure Clarke doesn't care that you like to read, considering what she drew on your cap, and who said wearing glasses and being a nerd wasn't cool?" Anya pushes Lexa’s glasses up her nose causing Lexa to give a tiny smile and pulls her into a hug.  
  
"Sorry about climbing on your desk, Linc." Lexa turned to give Lincoln with an apologetic face.  
  
"No worries, Lexa, if you can keep Anya in check then climb the desk all you want." Lincoln chuckles as Anya swats at him.  
  
Lexa giggled as well, watching two of her favorite people tease each other.  Lexa loved the dojang and the people in it. Here she was taught how to be strong and overcome challenges that may cross her path. She was allowed to be herself and carefree because she had people who supported her. She was grateful to Anya that she invited her to come join, what was now like a second family to her.  
  
"Alright ladies, it's time for class." Lincoln says has he makes his way out of the office with both girls trailing behind him to the training room.  
  
"Well Mark, I'll show you just how much extra spunk I have when we spar." Lexa lightly punches Mark in the shoulder as she walks by him on the mat.  
  
"Oh I can't wait." Mark says with a big smile on his face.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
Lexa entered her home and trudged her way upstairs, sweaty but relaxed after a good workout, she couldn’t wait for a nice shower.  When she got to her bedroom she threw her Taekwondo bag on the floor and took out her phone to check for any messages.  Lexa was slightly disappointed when she didn’t have any, glancing at the clock on her dresser she read it was just before 11am.  _Maybe she sleeps in late, now that it’s summer_ , Lexa thought as she places her phone on her bed and then heads to the bathroom to shower, she’d text Clarke afterwards.

 

Toweling her hair Lexa sits on the bed and sends a message to Clarke.

 

**Lexa: Hey Clarke…I was wondering, would you like to do something today?**

**Clarke :): Lexa! I’m actually about to head over to Octavia’s. The gang is going to play in her pool.**

**Clarke :): Would you like to come join us?**

**Lexa: Oh… no, I wouldn’t want to intrude…**

**Clarke :): Lexa you wouldn’t be intruding, the gang likes hanging with you…and I want to see you :)**

Lexa’s heart rate quickens as she reads Clarke’s last text, a goofy smile breaking across her face.  _She wants to see me!_ Lexa happily thinks, but after sitting on her bed with a dreamy look on her face for a couple of minutes, she realizes she’s taken way too long to answer and quickly types out her reply.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god, I’ve scared her off, was I too forward?_ Clarke is having an internal struggle, pacing her room when her phone sounds with a text notification on her bed, frantically she jumps onto her bed and fumbles with her phone to unlock it.

 

**Lexa: I want to see you too :) And if you’re sure the others won’t mind, I’ll come join you.**

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Clarke is jumping for joy on her bed, excited that Lexa has agreed to join her and the others at Octavia’s house. During one mid jump Clarke’s father, Jake, comes through the door after hearing all the commotion.

 

“What’s got you literally jumping for joy there, kiddo.” Jake is leaning against the door frame with a huge smile on his face.

 

Startled Clarke quickly turns to her father with a blush on her face as sits on her bed.

 

“Jesus, dad, how about knocking next time?”

 

“Like you would have heard it, over you yelling _yes_ repeatedly.” Jake chuckles as the blush on Clarke’s face deepens.

 

“The girl I like from school is coming over to Octavia’s today to hang out with us.” Clarke says as she picks off the invisible lint on her bed.

 

Clarke has mentioned Lexa to her parents more often than she’d like to admit, but she couldn’t help it.  She found Lexa to be interesting and too adorable that she had to voice it someone, at least with her parents they wouldn’t be forcing her to go talk to Lexa when she was at school or picking on her about her crush.  They would just smile as she rambled.

 

“That’s great kiddo! I hope you two have fun.” Jake says as he walks into Clarke’s room to kiss her on top of her head.

 

“Thanks dad, I love you.” Clarke gets up and hugs her father.

 

“I love you too.” Jake hugs Clarke tightly before releasing her to leave the room. “I’m off to work.  I’ll leave some money on the counter, so you can buy some pizza for everyone. And have a good day!” Jake is yelling is last few words as he reaches the front door.

 

“You too, dad!” Clarke yelled back as she heard him leave the house.

 

Clarke picked up her phone again to text Lexa.

 

**Clarke :): Great! I’ll see you soon!**

**Lexa: See you soon, Clarke.**

Clarke then texted Lexa the address and scrambled to get ready before she jumped in her car and headed towards Octavia’s.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa reaches Octavia’s house and shuts off her car, she sits to collect herself before typing a quick text to Clarke, letting her know that she has arrived.  Lexa takes off her glasses not wanted them to get ruined by mistake and gets out of her car and starts walking up the drive way, when Clarke comes out through the front door, and races over to her to give her a hug.

 

“You’re not wearing your glasses…your eyes are so green.” Clarke states as she hugs Lexa closer.

 

 Lexa hugs back with heat rising in her cheeks, she can feel how smooth Clarke’s skin is, and when they break apart, Lexa’s eyes widen when she takes in Clarke’s outfit.  Clarke is wearing a Blue to white faded bikini top with stars, showing off her creamy white skin, paired with blue and white starry short board shorts. Clarke’s body was toned and curved in all the right places, Lexa thought she had the body of a goddess.  Tearing her eyes away she glances down at her own outfit, Black tank top covering the black sports bra like swim top and long boards shorts with galaxy print.  _Maybe this isn’t such a good idea, I’m not attractive like Clarke and all her friends they’ll think I’m weird that I wear a tank top over my swim wear_. Lexa pulls at her tank top lost in thought.

 

Clarke can see Lexa doubting herself and her decision to come, so she gently takes Lexa’s hand that is fidgeting with her top and squeezes it. Lexa then lifts here gaze to look into Clarke’s ocean blue eye filled with understanding and comfort, where Lexa’s own forest green ones are clouded with doubt.

 

“You look amazing Lexa, and no one is going to comment that you’re wearing a tank top above your swimwear.” Lexa gives Clarke a questioning look.  “You were pulling at your tank top, and I know no one will care because Monty and Jasper do the same thing.” Hearing this information cause Lexa’s lips to quirk up into a smile, which Clarke returns.

 

“Besides I know what’s under that tank top.” Clarke winks and giggles at Lexa blushing.

 

“Come on, let’s go have some fun.” Clarke then guides Lexa through Octavia’s house to the backyard.

 

When they exit the back door, Lexa can see Monty and Jasper are in the pool playing with the blow-up animals floating about and they indeed have tank tops on just like Clarke said they would and to the right of the pool Octavia, Raven, and Harper are relaxing in the sunbathing chairs.  Clarke announces their presence and Lexa is smiling at Clarke’s enthusiasm until she sees Bellamy exiting the jacuzzi to the left and is making his way towards her.

 

Clarke thought Bellamy had gone to hangout out with his football friends since he wasn’t there when she arrived, but as she saw him making his way towards Lexa, she stepped in between them and scowled at him.

 

“If you don’t have anything nice to say, I highly suggest you don’t say anything at all” Clarke said in a warning tone.

 

“Clarke, I’m not going to say anything hurtful, I promise, may I speak to Lexa?” Bellamy gives Clarke a pleading look and she thinks it over for a while before she steps off to the side, but still close enough to watch.

 

Lexa is internally panicking and keeps her eyes on the ground as Bellamy steps closer to her.

 

“Lexa…I just want you to know how truly sorry I am…for being a bully and tormenting you when I let my jealously get the best of me…If you could ever forgive me…I would spend however long it takes to make it up to you…” Bellamy is rambling off his apology when Lexa lift her gaze to see that his face shows nothing but regret and sincerity.  “So, what do you say?” Bellamy keeps his eyes trained on her as Lexa is searching for any chance he could be lying.

 

“It will take a while…but I could learn to forgive you and maybe even become friendly towards each other.” Lexa says hesitantly and looks to Clarke who nods at her with a small smile.

 

“Thank you, Lexa…I’m sorry again.” Bellamy then turns and makes his way back to the jacuzzi just as Octavia comes up to Clarke and Lexa with confused expressions on her face after watching what happened.

 

“What was that about?” Octavia asks Clarke as she gives Lexa a concerned look.

 

“Bellamy…he used tease Lexa at school because he was jealous…that I liked her and not him…” Clarke looks at Lexa with a sad expression, but Lexa shakes her head because it wasn’t her fault.

 

“HE DID WHAT?!?” Octavia suddenly turns to march toward Bellamy but is stopped by Lexa grabbing her wrist.

 

“Don’t! He apologized…it will take a while for me to forgive him, but I know he regrets what he did and he said he’ll do whatever he can to make it up to me…” Octavia turns and pulls Lexa into a hug.

 

“I’ll make sure he upholds that statement.” Octavia whispers and she fells Lexa nod against her shoulder.

 

“Well, I think we should get rid of this gloom cloud.” Clarke states has she clasps her hands together, and then takes both Octavia and Lexa’s hands and leads them to the pool.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

As they get closer to the pool, Clarke looks back at them with a mischievous smile. Octavia and Lexa’s eye widen knowing exactly what Clarke was going to do, both girls try to struggle out of Clarke's grip but she held on like a vice.

“Clarke, NO!” Octavia and Lexa yelled in unison.

“Oh, Clarke YES!” Clarke then leaps into the deep end of the pool, dragging Octavia and Lexa with her.

After they resurface the two sputtering girls notice Clarke has swam away from them towards the other end of the pool. They nod to each other and head straight for her, leaving Clarke to squeal and giggle as they give chase.  Raven and Harper just roll their eyes, as Jasper and Monty join in on the chase as well.

When they finally caught Clarke, which wasn't hard given there were four people chasing her, Monty and Jasper held her arms as Octavia and Lexa tickled her.  Lexa is enjoying it a little too much because Clarke's skin under her fingertips feels good and Clarke tries to fight them off but finally gives in and apologizes breathlessly for dunking them.

 

When the group decides they’re starving, Bellamy orders the pizza after Clarke gives him the money her dad left. When the pizza arrives they all sit around the patio table to eat. With their appetite fulfilled, they all relax on the sunbathing chairs or on the side of the pool.

“Hey Monty?” Monty is beside her with their legs dangling in the pool.

“Yea?”

“Why do you and Jasper wear tank tops?” Monty glances at Lexa who has her eyes downcast at the pool, and then to Jasper who is napping on his sunbathing chair.

“Well, I actually do it for Jasper. He’s always been skinny and doesn't bulk up no matter what he eats, so he’s shy that he doesn't have muscles like most guys. And as you can see the people here are pretty nice to look at.” He waggles his eyebrow at Lexa, who giggles lightly. “So, I don't want him to feel ashamed for hiding his body even though none of us cares what he looks like.” Monty gives Lexa a small smile and she nods to Monty before walking over to Jasper and nudges him lightly.

“Hey Lexa, what's up?” Jasper yawns.

Lexa starts telling Jasper that they’re somewhat alike. Lexa knows that she's developed muscle over time from being in Taekwondo, but when she looks in the mirror she still sees the girl who was picked on for being too lengthy and scrawny, so it's hard for her to be comfortable with her body.

“I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you're not alone.” Lexa is nervously tugging at her top, worried that Jasper might not like his insecurities brought up.

“Thanks, Lexa.” Jasper places his hand on top of hers. “I was never bullied in school but no one deserves to be and I respect that you pushed through it and have become a stronger person.” Suddenly Jasper is lifting off his tank top and throwing it on the ground. “We can be strong together, because we have people that support us.” He glances at Monty who is giving him a beaming smile and the girls behind him are giving him wolf whistles, he then rushes to the pool and jumps in.  Everyone is laughing and telling Jasper he looks good. Raven and Harper decide their done sunbathing and join Jasper in the pool.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa is smiling watching those in the pool start a Marco Polo game, when Clarke hugs her from behind.

“Thank you, Lexa, whatever you said to Jasper gave him the confidence he needed.” Clarke speaks softly to Lexa, but Lexa shakes her head and turns around in Clarke’s arms, her heart is beating impossibly fast with how close Clarke is to her and what she’s about to do.  Lexa reaches for the end of her tank top and pulls it over her head.

Clarke is paralyzed, Lexa is standing in her arms in all her glory with well-defined muscles and she can feel the heat of Lexa’s skin on hers, Clarke's eyes are traveling everywhere trying commit everything she sees to memory until her eyes catch Lexa smirking at her. Her blush is rising to her face and over her chest from being caught ogling.

“See something you like Clarke?” Lexa asks in a sultry voice. Having Clarke ogle her was a major confidence booster. If Clarke thought she looked good that's all that mattered.

While Clarke was distracted with her embarrassment, Lexa picked Clarke up and started to head towards the pool.

“Lexa! Don’t you dare!” Clarke squealed as she flailed about in Lexa’s arm.

“Payback’s a bitch, Clarke.” Lexa says while smiling at Clarke and then jumps into the pool. 

When they resurface Clarke as changed her position and now has her legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist, with a pout on her face.  Lexa is giggling at her pouting face, when Clarke crosses her arms across her chest.

“Oh, Clarke…I’m sorry will you forgive me?” Lexa looks at her with puppy dog eyes and Clarke rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Fine…I forgive you.”

“Wh-pish…Whipped!” Raven’s making a whipping gesturing as she looks at Clarke clinging to Lexa in the pool.  Clarke glares at her but smiles when she hears Lexa’s laugh.

The day comes to an end when the sun starts to go down and the gang is starting to get tired. Everyone gathers their things and start to file out of the house. Clarke walks Lexa to her car and they stop next to it.

“Thanks for today, Clarke.  It’s the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Lexa gives Clarke a small smile.

“I’m glad you had a good time with the gang. We will definitely be seeing a lot of each other this summer.” Clarke winks at her and steps forward placing a light kiss to Lexa’s cheek. Lexa’s jaw drops as her hand comes up to touch the cheek that she can’t believe Clarke just kissed. With Lexa still in shock, Clarke slowly backs away with a wide smile on her face.

Clarke waves goodbye to Lexa, then turns around and heads towards her car.

 _Why does she keep doing that!_ Lexa thinks as she groans and gets into her car to drive home.


	4. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter :D
> 
> So question...my dear readers, in future chapters would you mind if there was smut?  
> I know I'll have to put a mature rating up...but is it something you would like? If not I could make fun times very subtle.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and comments are always welcome. Enjoy!

Summer is nearing its end and just as Clarke said, Lexa has seen Clarke on various occasions to have fun with her and her friends. The gang would often have pool days or movie nights at Octavia’s house since her house was in the middle of where everyone else lived and they’d also spend some days at Polis lake park.  At the park they would all go on hikes or play a game of kickball, because softball was out of the question if Clarke was playing. Bellamy often joined but other times he was with his friends, so if the teams were uneven, Lexa didn’t mind sitting out to read a book while watching everyone play.  On days not spent with Clarke, Lexa was hanging out with Anya or helping out her father in his shop.  Lexa was also preparing for college and getting as much information from Anya as possible.

 

“So, you have to live in the dorms freshman year, regardless if you live close by?” Lexa questioned as she flipped through the Polaris University’s brochure.

 

“Yup, sorry kid.  The dorms aren’t so bad though, they’re actually pretty nice.” Anya rolls closer to Lexa on the bed to look over the brochure with her.  

 

“Then once your first year is done, you can come live with Lincoln and I.” Anya moved in with Lincoln at the start of summer because he lived closer to the university and she’d have a lot more freedom than if she stayed living with her parents.  Since going to college Anya was known for being wild at times.

 

“I’m just glad we go to the same school again, even if we don’t have the same classes.  It’s just nice to know you’re close by.” Lexa looks at Anya with a small smile, which Anya returns.

 

A buzz from Lexa’s pocket lets her know she’s just received a text, so she pulls out her phone and unlocks it.

 

**Clarke :): Hey Lexa…. umm…I was wondering if you would like to join me at my house for a movie night…tonight?**

**Clarke :): Just you and me...**

 

“Oh God.” Lexa whispers as she stares down at her phone intently, ‘just you and me’ is on repeat in her head has she rereads the message over and over until Anya nudges her shoulder.  Broken out of her thought she looks over at Anya with furrowed brows.

 

“What’s up?” Anya gestures to the phone with her chin.

 

“Clarke…s-she wants me to come over and watch a movie…”

 

“Aaannd that’s a bad thing because…?” Anya raises her eyebrow and motions with her hand in an ‘explain more’ gesture.

 

“She said just me and her.” Lexa gulps at the thought of being alone with Clarke at her house.

 

“I say go for it, kid.”

 

“Are you crazy?!? What if I make a complete fool of myself?”

 

“You’ll be fine. Besides this is an opportunity to get to know Clarke without any of her friends around.” Anya states as she watches Lexa bite her lower lip and stare at her phone.  Suddenly Anya snatches the phone from Lexa’s hand and types a message back to Clarke.  After her initial shock of having her phone taken, Lexa launches herself at Anya and the two begin struggling on the bed.

 

“Anya, give it back!” Lexa frets as she rolls them closer to the edge of the bed.

 

“If you say so.” Anya snickers and promptly hands the phone over with some force that sends Lexa off the bed, landing with an oomph on the floor she then looks at the phone.

 

“Shit.” Lexa gasps while glaring at Anya who smiling down at her from the bed and quickly types another message.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke is home alone, and she passes the time by drawing in her sketchbook as she lays on her bed.  Her mother is working late at the hospital again and her father hasn’t been home in three days, because his company has just made a break though with their rocket.  Clarke sighs and rolls over pushing her sketchbook aside, her thoughts then drift to Lexa. Clarke still can’t believe how much time she’s been able to spend with Lexa over the summer, of course they were never alone but it was something.  She thinks of those forest green eyes she doesn’t mind getting lost in, long chestnut hair that she wants to run her fingers through, and lips that are probably so incredibly soft she wonders what they would feel like against her own.  Clarke closes her eyes and licks her lips, _now would be a great time to have her over, no parents, and all my friends are busy today._ She opens her eyes and snatches her phone off the night stand.

**Clarke :): Hey Lexa…. umm…I was wondering if you would like to join me at my house for a movie night…tonight?**

**Clarke :): Just you and me...**

 

 _Please, please, please, say yes._ Clarke thinks to herself as she holds the phone in her hand.  A minute ticks by and Clarke thinks she won’t get a reply, she goes to set the phone back on the nightstand and pout on her bed, when it buzzes. She pulls it back quickly and unlocks it, as she reads the message her eyes grow wide.

 

**Lexa:  I’ll go, but only if you promise to kiss me.**

 

Clarke thinks she might have a brain aneurysm, just the thought of Lexa wanting to kiss her makes her pulse quicken.  A series of messages come through shortly after.

 

**Lexa: Omg Clarke I’m so sorry.**

 

**Lexa: That was Anya. She thinks she’s funny…**

 

**Lexa: I hope the text didn’t make you uncomfortable….and if you don’t mind my company I’ll come over…**

 

Clarke lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and tries to calm her heart, she is slightly disappointed that the text wasn’t from Lexa but she should have known, Lexa wasn’t the type of person to send messages like that.  Though a small smile breaks across her lips knowing Lexa will be coming over.

 

**Clarke :): No. It’s ok Lexa. And I don’t mind your company at all, in fact I love your company.**

 

**Lexa: >///< I’ll come over at 6….**

 

**Clarke :): Yay!**

 

Clarke is giggling at Lexa’s blush emoji, _damn she’s adorable._ She sends her address and glances at the clock that reads 4:30pm, quickly she gets off the bed to take a fast shower and phones for pizza before Lexa is due to arrive.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Promptly at six, Clarke hears the doorbell ring and she rushes towards the door, she smooths down her shirt and takes a deep breath.  Opening the door Clarke is just about to greet Lexa, when her words are halted as she rakes her eyes over Lexa’s outfit.  Lexa is wearing a snug black t-shirt that clearly outlines her defined abs, dark blue fitted jeans, black vans, and her hair is left down laying over one shoulder.  While Clarke is stuck staring, Lexa can’t help but do the same, as soon as Clarke opened the door Lexa was drawn to Clarke's body.  Clarke wore short light blue shorts that complimented her toned creamy white thighs and the sight of them made Lexa’s finger itch to touch. Clarke also wore a comfy white top that accentuated her ample chest, and Lexa thought she looked amazing, but any outfit on Clarke looked good to her.  After gazing at each other for a few minutes, Clarke finally breaks from her trance and has Lexa come inside.

 

“I hope you like pizza.” Clarke says to Lexa as she’s taking off her shoes.  Once her shoes are off Lexa quickly scans the house.

 

“You have a really nice house, and pizza sounds great.” Lexa’s eyes latch onto Clarke’s, and Clarke gives her a small smile in return. Clarke can tell Lexa is nervous when she looks into her eyes, so she gently takes Lexa’s hand and guides her to the kitchen.

 

“I figured we could eat in here, and then go up to my room and watch a movie. Drink?” Clarke says as she plates pizza for both of them and heads towards the drink cupboard.

 

“S-sure…umm…just water is fine. Thanks.” Lexa fumbles with her word as she takes a seat at the table, her nervousness growing ever so slightly with knowing she’ll be alone with Clarke in her room.

 

The pair eat their pizza quietly and every time they glance at each other they blush.

 

 _Damn it, I didn’t want this to be awkward.  You’re okay Clarke everything will be okay._ Clarke is encouraging herself, she sees that Lexa has finished her food, so she takes both plates and puts them in the sink.  When she returns to Lexa, the girl is looking down and playing with the hem of her top, so Clarke softly rests her hands over Lexa’s.  

 

“I hope you like Disney movies.”  Clarke waits for Lexa to look at her and when she does, Clarke gives her a reassuring smile.  Lexa returns a shy smile and nods her head.  Clarke then takes Lexa’s hand in hers again and leads them upstairs.

 

“You can have a seat on my bed.” Clarke lets go of Lexa’s hand and makes her way to her desk to grab her laptop.  

 

Meanwhile Lexa is rooted to her spot just inside Clarke’s room. Her eyes dart from the bed to Clarke retreating form, she takes a deep breath and wills her feet to move.  Hesitantly she gets up on the bed at sits against the headboard, she then takes her time looking around the room.  She’s sitting on a queen-sized bed with blue and white plaid sheets and pillows, night stands on both sides, across the way is a rather large closet.  To the left of the closet is a bookcase filled the books and softball trophies, and against the window to the right is Clarke’s desk.

 

When Clarke turns to make her way to her bed she sees Lexa against the headboard and a giggle escapes her lips, Lexa is as stiff as a board.

 

“Lexa, it's okay you can relax. I won't bite I swear.” She watches as Lexa shoulders relax slightly and she slouches more on the bed. She places her laptop at the foot of the bed and takes her seat next to Lexa.

 

Clarke decides to play Moana because it was funny and she wanted something to lighten the mood.  As the movie plays on, Clarke sneaks’ glances at Lexa, and slowly lays her head against the other girl’s shoulder.

 

“Is this okay?” Clarke whispers as she cuddles a little closer.

 

“Y-yes.” Lexa gulps and looks down at Clarke cuddling against her side, the smell of Clarke’s shampoo engulfs her senses, she then slowly moves her hand closer to Clarke's and intertwines their fingers. Her heart thuds incredibly fast against her chest. _You’re going to give me away, stupid heart._ Lexa berates herself, she just hopes Clarke can’t hear how fast it’s beating.  They stay like this for a while enjoying the movie and each other’s warmth.

 

“Hey Lexa?” Clarke asks softly.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You've gotten to know my friends over the summer, would you mind telling me about yours? Like how you met Anya.” Clarke lifts her head from Lexa’s shoulder to gaze into her eyes.

 

“Ooh...um yeah sure.” Lexa shifts on the bed so she's sitting straighter, Clarke pauses the movie and then sits to face her while keeping their fingers intertwined.

 

Lexa starts off with how she was bullied in school and Anya coming to her defense. She then spoke of how they were always together afterwards and that she joined Taekwondo because of Anya. This lead to her talking about Lincoln and Mark, and how she viewed the Dojang as like a second home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke listened intently to Lexa's story, and she was furious when she found out Lexa was bullied even more when she was younger, but greatly appreciated Anya for protecting her.  

 

“Thank you for telling me. I hope one day I could meet those people...and maybe one day I could see you in your Taekwondo outfit.” Clarke blushes slightly but gives Lexa a comforting smile.

 

“It's called a Dobok, and you can come watch any time you want.” Lexa chuckles lightly at Clarke scrunching up her face after hearing such a strange word.  “So…tell me a little about yourself and your family.”

 

Clarke nods and tells Lexa that her mother, Abby works for Ark memorial hospital as a surgeon.  Her father, Jake is an engineer and has his own company called, Star Engineering Inc. and that he hasn’t been home because his company discovered how to make a passenger rocket leave from one city and land in another in less than an hour, Clarke assumed that was pretty cool.  She then went on saying that it was because of her father that they moved, Polis had more land for is company to build on, but she was glad because she loved Polis and the people she’s met.  Clarke ended with her love for drawing and obvious love of softball.

 

“My dad has his own company too. It’s called TonDC Mechanics, named after the place both my father and his friend, Nyko grew up in.” Lexa says as her eyes gaze into Clarke’s radiant blue ones.

 

“Are you lonely, Clarke?” Lexa bites her lip her eyes displaying a sense of worry.  Though she doesn’t miss Clarke glancing down at her lips for a second when she bit them.

 

“I’m not lonely really…I mean I’m used to it. My parents do try to spend time with me, they even set aside weekends where we do things with just the three of us.”  Clarke gives Lexa a small smile.

 

“I-…if you’re ever lonely again…you could text me or something.”  Lexa breaks her gaze from Clarke’s eyes to draw imaginary circles on the bed.  “You know if you want…”  Clarke is looking at Lexa with so much adoration she can’t help as her smile grows even more.

 

“Lexa…you know I like you right.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Like really like you.”

 

“I really like you too, Clarke.” Lexa says quietly as she returns her gaze to Clarke’s and smiles softly.  Clarke looks away biting her lip and Lexa looks at her with furrowed brows.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Clarke spoke so quietly Lexa wasn’t sure if she heard her correctly.  Lexa’s heart started to quicken again but with Clarke looking so vulnerable she decided to be a little bold.

 

Lexa gently cradled Clarke’s face in her hands and waits for Clarke to look at her, and when those ocean blue eyes looked back at her, she slowly leans in until her lips meet Clarke’s.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The kiss was soft and gentle but every nerve ending in Clarke’s body was on fire, butterflies swarmed her stomach and her brain felt like it was short circuiting.  Clarke thought about what kissing Lexa would be like but nothing prepared her for the actual kiss.  Lexa’s lips were truly like pillows against her own and where Lexa laid a hand against her thigh her skin was burning hot, Clarke wanted this kiss to last forever but after a minute Lexa pulls away a little breathless and with hooded eyes.

 

“Wow.” Clarke says after gaining back her sense, her fingers brush against her lips because she can still feel the tingling sensation from the kiss. “Do you want to spend the night?”  Lexa’s eyes widen at Clarke’s question, her mind going through different scenarios of what could happen if she spent the night, a blush settle on her cheeks.  “I-I mean to sleep…s-since…you know…it’s getting late…” Clarke is rambling but she sees Lexa nod.

 

“I’ll have to ask Anya to cover for me with my dad, since he doesn’t know you…” Lexa states as she pulls out her phone.

 

“Only if you want to Lexa…don’t feel like you have to for me…”

 

“I want too.” Lexa looks at Clarke and gives her a reassuring smile, so Clarke gets off the bed to retrieves some clothes for Lexa to sleep in.

 

**Lexa: Hey Anya…would you mind covering for me, by telling my dad I’m spending the night at your house?**

**Anya: Where are you actually spending the night? Hmmmm?**

**Lexa: Clarke’s……**

**Anya: WHAT?!??!?!?!?! Wooah Lexa when I said you can get to know her, I didn’t mean get to know her…know her -winks-**

**Lexa: Uggghhh…why are you like this? Can you help me or not?**

**Anya: You love me.  And yes of course I’ll cover for you.  Be safe! Use Protection!**

Lexa rolls her eyes just as Clarke comes back with some clothes.

 

“Everything okay?” Clarke asks as she hands Lexa a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

 

“Yeah…just Anya being Anya.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

 

“Oh…she’s a real treat.”  Lexa states sarcastically and Clarke laughs.

 

Clarke lets Lexa change in her room while she heads to the bathroom to change.  When she returns to the room, she begins to play the movie again and reclaims her spot against Lexa’s side.  Lexa smiles fondly at Clarke at puts her arm around her so that she’s even closer to her than before.  _I could get used to this_ , Clarke thinks as she sighs contently against Lexa’s shoulder.

 

As the credits start to roll, Clarke get up to shut down her laptop and sets it on top of her nightstand.  The pair snuggle deeper into the covers, facing each other.

 

“Will your parents get made that I’m here?” Lexa looks at Clarke sleepily.

 

“No, they won’t mind if they do come home.  They’re pretty easy going.” Clarke yawns and then grabs Lexa’s hand so she can intertwine their fingers in between them, and Lexa smiles at her.

 

“Good night, Clarke.” Lexa says softly as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.  Clarke smiles as she watches Lexa, amazed that she has falling asleep so quickly. She then moves to kiss Lexa gently on the forehead.

 

“Good night, Lexa.” Clarke whispers as she lets sleep claim her as well. 


	5. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and comments are always welcome. Enjoy!

Lexa was awakened by something tickling her nose. Slowly she blinked open her eyes and when they finally focused she was meet with blonde hair, Clarke having turned away from her during the night.   _That’s right, I spent the night at Clarke’s,_ Lexa thought as a smile tugged at her lips. She snuggled further against the other girl’s back.  As pleasant as it felt to be pressed up against Clarke, her bladder had other ideas.   _No, no, no, come on! This maybe the only time I get to cuddle with Clarke,_ Lexa sighed and reluctantly started to climb out of the bed trying not to wake Clarke.  Making her way out into the hallway she quietly searched for the bathroom.

 

When Lexa was heading back to Clarke’s bedroom, someone cleared their throat from behind her.  Startled, she turned around quickly with wide eyes, the person standing before her was none other than Clarke’s mom with her arms crossed.

 

“Funny, you don’t look like my daughter.” Abby stated as she quirked an eyebrow.

 

“M-M-Mrs. Griffin I’m so sorry…umm Clarke and I were watching a movie…and it got late…so she had me stay over…and I know we should have asked you or your husband…and...” Suddenly Abby bursts out laughing at Lexa’s rambling, the younger girl furrowing her brows at the older woman.

 

“Calm down dear, it’s okay.  Clarke is a responsible adult so we trust her to make good decisions.”  Abby gives Lexa a warm smile, and Lexa sighs in relief.

 

“Why don’t you go wake her and I’ll make some breakfast.” Abby gently touches Lexa’s shoulder as she walks passed to head downstairs.  

 

Lexa watches Abby go before she quickly rushes to Clarke’s bedroom.

 

“Clarke.  Clarke, wake up. Your mom is home.” Lexa shakes Clarke trying to wake her.  Clarke then rolls over and wraps her arms around Lexa, pulling the other girl against her.

 

“Lexa…sleepy time.” Clarke says quietly still not wanting to wake up yet.

 

“No, Clarke time to wake up.  She’s making breakfast.” Lexa replies as she nuzzles into Clarke’s warmth again.

 

“Fine.” Clarke sighs and let’s go of Lexa.  Sitting up she stretches making her shirt ride up a little, and Lexa’s eyes lock onto the soft skin peeking out and bites her lip.  Lexa doesn’t notice that Clarke is watching her with a smirk, she’s too busy wondering what Clarke’s skin will feel like against her fingertips.

 

“I think we should go downstairs before breakfast gets cold.” Clarke says while putting her arms down cutting off Lexa’s view.  Lexa’s eyes quickly meet Clarke’s and she knows she’s been caught staring, a blush settles on her cheeks.  Clarke giggles and kisses Lexa’s cheek as she gets off the bed, grabs her hand and leads them out of the room.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once they entered the kitchen, Clarke turned to see her mother over by the stove and greets her with a warm smile.

 

“Morning, mom.  By the way this is Lexa.”

 

“Yes, I assumed so.  When I saw her in the hall she looked just like the girl you’ve told us so much about.” Abby smiles as a blush raises to Clarke’s cheek.

 

“You talk about me?” Lexa questions with a small smirk and Clarke shoots her a glare.

 

“We’re not talking about this now.” Clarke huffs while leading Lexa to the dining table.  Her mother laughing as she finishes preparing the food.

 

“Breakfast is ready. I hope you like French toast. Clarke would you mind setting the table?”

 

“Sure thing, mom.”  Clarke gets up and grabs some plates from the cupboard and silverware from the drawer.  

 

All three girls sit at the table enjoying their breakfast.  Clarke fills her mom in on what they’ve been doing all summer and Lexa helps fill in information about herself when she needed too.

 

“So, Lexa are you planning to go to college this fall?” Abby asks while sipping on her coffee.

 

“Yes ma’am, I’m going to attend Polaris University.”  

 

“Oh my god, me too” Clarke practically yells as she smiles at Lexa. “Maybe, we’ll see each other on campus.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Both girls are gazing fondly at each other, completely forgetting Abby was there, and Abby smiles behind her cup of coffee. She knows the move wasn’t easy for Clarke having to leave her friends behind, but she made new ones, and she can tell how much her daughter likes this friend in particular.  

 

Once breakfast was finished, Clarke washed the dishes as Lexa dried. Having another late shift at the hospital, Abby excused herself to take a nap, after telling Lexa how much she enjoyed her company and should come over more often.   Both girls than rushed upstairs back to Clarke’s room.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Sorry about my mom, she just loves to talk and get to know people.”  Clarke says as she flings herself back on the bed, Lexa giggles and takes a seat next to Clarke.

 

“Its fine, I rather like your mom.” Lexa gives Clarke a small smile but Clarke can tell something is bothering her.

 

“Is it just you and your father at home?” Clarke asked. She had never heard Lexa mention her mother so she assumed it was just her father at home.  Though Clarke instantly regretted asking the question when she felt Lexa tense slightly next to her.

 

“Yeah... Just me and him…” Lexa looks away and chews no her lower lip trying to keep her emotions at bay.

 

 _Shit, you idiot way to go making her sad._  Clarke scolds herself.

 

“Lexa, I’m sorry. It’s was insensitive for me to ask something like that.”  Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers and draws soothing circles over her knuckles with her thumb, willing Lexa to look at her.  Lexa lets out a shaking breath and turns to look back at Clarke with watery eyes.

 

“No…it’s okay. It’s just…I love my dad so much but sometimes a person needs a mother’s touch, and I know I won’t get that…because it’s my fault she’s not here.  And I can see how much my dad misses her.” A tear rolls down Lexa’s cheek, and Clarke gently wipes it away but there’s a look of confusion on her face.

 

“S-she died... giving birth to me…” Lexa sniffles and Clarke engulfs her in a fierce hug, Lexa cries quietly against Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey, shhh… you’re okay. I know you may feel like it’s your fault Lexa, but it’s not. Complications happen… and I’m sure your mother wouldn’t want you to feel guilty about something that was out of your control and hers…”  Lexa’s cries begin to subside and as she pulls away from Clarke’s shoulder all she sees looking back at her in those ocean blue eyes is comfort. Lexa’s feelings for Clarke grow more and more each day with how much Clarke has shown she cares for her.  She’s cares for Clarke too, but sometimes she can’t understand why a girl like Clarke, a girl who’s confident, brave, kind, and so beautiful would like a girl like her.

 

“Thanks, Clarke. I’m sorry for getting emotional.”  Lexa says as she looks down at their hands, Clarke is still rubbing soothing circles against her knuckles.

 

“Lexa, it’s okay to get emotional. Just know that if you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me.” Lexa nods, and Clarke leans over to place a kiss to Lexa’s forehead, then rests hers against the other girl head.  Both of them close their eyes and find comfort in each other presents.  A buzzing from the ground soon causes the two to break out of their bubble and look for the phone. The phone turned out to be in Lexa’s pants pocket.  When she pulls it out she notices it’s a text from Anya.

 

**Anya: Hey Kiddo, want to have lunch with me?  That is if you’re not diving for pearls later.**

 

**Lexa: Uggggghhh…. we haven’t nor will we be doing any pearl diving for a little while… and yes, I’ll have lunch with you…If you promise to behave…**

 

**Anya: You’re no fun!  Pick you up at noon?**

 

**Lexa: Sure, see ya then.**

 

“It’s Anya, she wants to have lunch with me.” Lexa says as she walks back over to the bed and sits next to Clarke.

 

“No worries, go have lunch her.  It wouldn’t be fair to keep you all to myself.” _As much as I wish I could_ , Clarke thinks and notices Lexa blushing slightly at the statement.

 

Lexa goes to the bathroom to change into the clothes she wore the previous day, and Clarke walks her out to the front door.  She tells Lexa to have a good lunch and waves goodbye but not before placing a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips, leaving the other girl flustered as she turns to head towards her car.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa makes it home with 30 minutes to spare before Anya comes to pick her up.  Luckily her father was at the shop, so he wouldn’t ask why she bothered coming home if she was leaving with Anya again.  She showers quickly and has just finished getting dressed when she hears the doorbell ring.  She rushes downstairs and opens the door. Anya is standing there and is about to say something, Lexa’s sure is going to be about her and Clarke, when she cuts her off with a hug.  

 

“Thanks.”

 

“What are you thanking me for?” Anya asks as Lexa pulls away to smile at her.

 

“For encouraging me to go to Clarke’s. We had a good time together...and we talked about a lot of things...I told her about my mom…” Lexa says quietly. Anya’s eyes soften and wraps Lexa in another hug.

 

Anya pulls away and ruffles Lexa’s hair much to her protest and walks in the direction of her car. Lexa quickly locks the door and follows after Anya.  They decided to eat at Grounders, the best burger place in Polis, Anya parked the car and they made their way to the restaurant.

 

Grounders was a very popular hangout for the teenagers and young adults of Polis.  With its big plush booths and many tables, it made hanging out in large groups quite easy.  Along the walls were pictures of beautiful forests, the night skies, and in between each booth held a chalk wall that the occupants of the booth could draw or play games on.

 

Upon walking in Anya smiled at the hostess and scanned the room.  Her eyes landed on Clarke seating in a booth with a Burnette, _Raven,_ Anya remembers Lexa describing Clarke’s friends to her and a devilish grin spreads across her face.

 

“Table for two?” The hostess asks with a cheery voice.  

 

“Actually, were meeting up with someone and I think I spot them over there, but thank you.” Anya replies as she points in the direction of Clarke.

 

“What? Anya who are we—” Lexa is cut off as she’s dragged over to the booth that held Clarke and Raven.  It's too late for Lexa to figure out where she's being dragged until she's standing at the edge of the table booth. Her eyes widen when she sees that its Clarke and shoots a glare at Anya who has taking residence next to Raven with a wicked smile on her face, leaving the only spot open next to Clarke.

 

Lexa slides into the seat next to Clarke and sits stiffly, making Clarke giggle. Hearing Clarke’s giggle made Lexa relax instantly, she turns to give Clarke a warm smile, and feeling bold she took a hold of Clarke’s hand under the table.

 

While Lexa thinks she's being subtle about how she's interacting with Clarke, Anya is watching it all play out.  She's happy that Lexa is opening up more and meeting new people.  Lexa always seemed a little sad even when they hung out together but recently she's been livelier and she's pretty sure that's thanks to Clarke.  

 

The group orders their food, and the conversation is light, but it only involved Anya, Clarke, and Lexa. During the conversation Anya would glance at Raven who just seemed to be staring at her with dreamy eyes and a dopey smile on her face since the moment she sat down.

 

“Is she broken?” Anya asks while leaning forward towards Clarke and hiding behind her hand pretending Raven can't hear exactly what she's saying.

 

“Who? Raven? Don't worry about her she's special. “

 

“Pfft. If you mean special as in genius than yes. Raven Reyes, genius mechanical and woman's body extraordinary. Tell me are you single?” Raven fluttered her eyelashes at Anya, who was slightly taken aback, not thinking this Burnette was that forward.

 

“Sorry, but you'll have to try harder to get with this.” Anya states while gesturing to her body. Raven runs her eyes all over Anya body and lingers. Anya then clears her throat and Raven snaps her eyes back up to Anya’s face and she licks her lips.

 

“Oh...I'll definitely try.”

 

“Hmmm...it's a pity knowing it won't work out but at least I'll have some entertainment.” Anya says coyly and smirks at Raven.  Raven sticks her tongue out at her before turning toward Clarke, sulking.

 

Clarke and Lexa watched the exchange between Raven and Anya with amusement.  Both girls knew that their respective friend had their own sass and wit.  The conversations continued and this time it included everyone.  They played Pictionary on the chalk wall but Raven made Clarke draw with her right hand because it wouldn’t be fair if she played with her left, Clarke being an artist and all.  Lexa and Clarke still ended up winning, which lead to Anya and Raven bickering about why the other person’s drawings looked nothing like they said the picture was supposed to be.  The group of four hadn’t realized how long they’d been at Grounders, until Clarke glances at her watch. They’ve send almost four hours with each other and Clarke loved at how easily Lexa and Anya have become a part of her gang of friends.  They each slapped some money on the table and a little extra tip for being in the establishment for so long, and said their goodbyes outside.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Anya dropped Lexa off at her house, and Lexa walked in feeling exhausted after having such an interesting day.  In the living room she noticed her dad was lounging in the reclining section of the couch watching a show.  She forgoes heading upstairs to collapse into bed and instead settles on the couch next to her dad, leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

 

“Did you have a good day, kiddo?” Gustus asks as he wraps his arm around his daughter.

 

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun actually. How was the shop?”

 

“Pretty busy, we have two clients that want their classic cars refurbished. A 1969 Mustang and Camaro, as well as a 1970 Chevelle and Challenger.  You should come in and help, those classic cars are always fun to bring back to life.”

 

[1969 Ford Mustang](https://dy98q4zwk7hnp.cloudfront.net/1969-Ford-Mustang-muscle-and-pony-cars--Car-100765346-af8524fc786333ddddb95baccc0f909d.jpg?r=fit&w=430&s=1)      [1969 Chevrolet Camaro](http://image.superchevy.com/f/97505995+w640+h426+q80+re0+cr1+ar0+st0/1-1969-crossram-hemi-z28-camaro-front.jpg)    [1970 Chervolet Chevelle](https://www.heacockclassic.com/wp-content/uploads/1970-Chevrolet-Chevelle-SS-454-LS6-High-Exterior.jpg)     [1970 Dodge Challenger](https://d3dxp4akn1otfb.cloudfront.net/1970-Dodge-Challenger-muscle-and-pony-cars--Car-100854078-e404e560efd537ee46e4bef057960d74.jpg?r=fit&w=430&s=1)

 

“I would but I’m preparing for college so that takes up some time.”

 

“Oh yeah, you never did tell me which major you were going for.”

 

Lexa picks her head up from her father’s shoulder and sits so she can look at him.

 

“I want to get a business degree.  I thought maybe I’d open up my own dojang and teach Taekwondo like Lincoln, and also help you with your shop if you ever had a business question.”  Lexa says as she searches her father’s eyes to see if this was a good decision.  He smiles fondly at her.

 

“That excellent kiddo.  I know you’ll do get things someday and I’ll always be proud of you.”  Gustus states as he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. Lexa smiles softly back at her dad.

 

“I love you, kiddo.  You’ll visit, right?” Gustus asks as his eyes get watery.  His little girl as grown up so fast.  He feels like it was just the other day he was sending her off to her first day of Kindergarten, and now she’s preparing for her first day of college.  Where had the time gone?

 

“I love you too, dad.  Also, I’m literally like an hour away so of course I’ll be visiting.” Lexa says as she hugs her dad feeling safe and at home in his big arms.  His warmth is making her sleepy, so her eyes begin to droop.  Gustus notices his daughter is about to fall asleep so he kisses her head and ushers her off to bed.

 

Lexa reaches her room and falls into bed, dreaming about college and Clarke.  
  
  



	6. Roomie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's an early chapter for you :)
> 
> I had quite a bit of fun writing this one and finished it early, so might as well let you have it right? :P  
> All mistakes are mine, and comments are always welcomed. Enjoy!

Lexa had just finished placing the last of her boxes into the back seat of her civic.  Adjusting her glasses, she rests her hands on her hips to take a breather, slightly winded from having to go up and down stairs a couple of times.

 

“You all set kiddo?” Gustus asks as he’s coming down the driveway.

 

“Just about.” Lexa walks over to meet her father at his truck.

 

“I'm going to miss you and this house...I know I'm not far away but it's still hard to leave.”

 

“I'm not going anywhere, so I'll be here or come to you whenever you feel homesick.” Gustus wraps his arm around his daughter's shoulder and places a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I’m also a little anxious about the dorms…” Lexa says as she plays with the end of her shirt.

 

“Why are you anxious?”

 

“It's just...what if my roommate doesn't like me?”

 

“Nonsense, you're awesome. Smart. Ok maybe a bit weird sometimes…” That earns him a light slap to the stomach by Lexa.

 

“Dad....”

 

“I'm just kidding. You'll be fine and if anyone gives you trouble, you'll have Anya giving them her famous death glare.”  Lexa chuckles at his comment.

 

“Call or text me when you get there, to let me know you arrived safely.”

 

“I will, dad. Have a good day at work.” Lexa hugs her father tightly before he climbs into his truck to head to the shop.  She watches the truck go until it's out of sight and lets out a shaky breath.  She was really going to miss him.

 

Lexa’s drive to Polaris University wasn't bad and when she arrived, she parked her car in the dorm parking lot and quickly sent a text to her father.  When she steps out of her car, Anya is just coming down the walkway to meet her.

 

“You ready for this?” Anya questions as she gestures to the whole University.

 

“As ready as I'll ever be, I guess.”

 

They start collecting the boxes out of the back seat, and Lexa opts to stack two boxes in hold order to carry it up.

 

“You sure you can handle that?” Anya asks as the boxes wiggle slightly in Lexa’s arms.

 

“Yup, just make sure I don't crash into anyone.”

 

Luckily the dorm had elevators.  Lexa's room was on the fourth floor, they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall and just as they arrived at the door, it opened.

 

“Hey roomie, need any help?”

 

That voice. Lexa drops her boxes, and stares wide eyed with shock written all over her face. “Clarke.”  was all Lexa could squeak out.

 

Clarke looks at her with an amused smile and then moves her gaze to Anya and winks at her.  

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                             Past

After the first time the four of them ate together at Grounders, the group decided to make it a common occurrence before school started back up again.  Clarke and Lexa of course loved the extra time together and both Anya and Raven were having a good time together as well, even if it was the two of them bantering for the most part.

 

Just before the check came for their meal one night, Lexa excused herself to use the restroom. Knowing Clarke wanted to talk to Anya about something, Raven went with Lexa so she could buy Clarke some time.  Clarke then took the opportunity to set her plan into motion.

 

“Hey Anya, mind helping me with something?” Clarke questioned as she leaned over the table so she could talk quietly with Anya.

 

“Hmm...well that depends on-”

 

“It’s for Lexa.”

 

“Okay...What can I do to help?” Anya asks cautiously with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Clarke has planned for Lexa.

 

“So, as you know Polaris University has the freshman live in the dorms, and since both Lexa and I are going to be freshman I figured we could be roomies.”

 

“Clarke, roommates are picked at random. You and Lexa may not be chosen to room together.”

 

“That’s true, unless someone knows the dean and can have Lexa and I room together.”  Clarke says as a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

 

“Let me guess, you know the dean?”

 

“No, but my mother and him have been friends for years. So, I may have asked her for a favor…”

 

“And how did you manage that?”

 

“I just told her I wanted Lexa to feel safe and not have to worry about whether or not her roommate would be friendly. So, she agreed...I just really want Lexa to feel comfortable at school, I know school was never kind to her and I want that to change. I care about her...” Clarke says the last part quietly and bites her lower lip, maybe she was going too far and not letting Lexa experience college properly.

 

“Thank you, for being there for her. It meaning a lot to me that she has people that care about her. So, what's my part in this?” Anya gives Clark a reassuring smile.

“I just need you to keep it a secret from Lexa and tell me when she arrives at school, and when you're about to approach the dorm room door.” They both nod to each other in agreement, then relax into their seats when they hear the other two coming back.

 

“For the last time Raven, I don't know if Anya is a so called ‘beast in bed’ why don't you ask her yourself?”  Lexa points to Anya who give her a ‘what the hell’ face and takes her seat next to Clarke. Raven had stopped her in the bathroom saying she wanted to ask her something important, but it took forever for her to ask. She acted like it was a difficult topic to bring up but then she asked about Anya in bed. Ugh.  

 

“I don't ask her because I know she won't tell me.”  Raven fake pouts before smiling and squishing against Anya who shoves her away.  Settling back into her seat she turns to Clarke.  “All finished Clarkie?” Raven looks between Clarke and Anya to gauge whether the conversation went well.

“Yup, let's go.”

 

“But I just sat back down.” Raven whined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                             Present

Anya had texted Clarke that Lexa arrived at school, and that they were about to head up.  The closer they got to the dorm room the more excited she got. She couldn't wait to see Lexa's reaction when she found out Clarke was her roommate. Watching as Clarke spoke up and having Lexa drop all her boxes to gape at her was priceless.  Though she contained her laughter because she didn't want to give away that she knew, so she pretended to be shocked as well.

 

“C-Clarke what are you doing here?” Lexa questioned when her brain started to function again.

 

“I'm your roommate silly.”

 

“Really? T-that's great.” _Not great! How am I supposed to function with Clarke literally a bed away from me every day,_ Lexa was having an internal struggle, on one hand Clarke was her roommate, on the other holy shit Clarke was her roommate.

 

“Well, let's get everything moved in. So, you ladies can get settled before classes start tomorrow.”  Anya states as she skirts around Lexa who’s still in shock and enters the room.

 

Polaris University’s dorm rooms were not like other universities since the room was more like a suite, but Polaris Universities wanted the students to feel more at home, thus more amenities were added.  The room was a pretty good size for two people, through the front door you entered the living room where a three-seater couch was against the wall on the left side of the room and a flat screen TV was mounted to the wall on the right.   The bathroom was just passed the TV through a door on the right, the door in the middle led to the bedroom.  The bedroom had a bed on each side of the room with a nightstand and desk beside the bed, all clothing was placed in the large closet.  The dorm room also came with a small kitchen that was nestled in the back.

 

[Dorm Room Floor Plan](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B988tTKnhdlxemNqeWdXdkdSdkk)

 

Once everything was brought up from the car, Anya said her goodbyes having promised Lincoln she'd be cooking dinner that night.  Clarke helped Lexa put all her things away, but a blushing Lexa quickly pulled a particular box away from Clarke when she held up a pair of boy shorts underwear.  Last, they made up her bed. Take out was ordered since they didn't have time to grocery shop and they settled on the couch together, with a random Netflix show playing on the Television.

 

“So, how did you manage to pull this off?” Lexa asked as she set her empty plate on the coffee table and faced Clarke, sitting cross-legged on the couch.

 

“What do you mean? Roommates are chosen by the school, Lexa.” Clarke said while keeping her eyes on the show.

 

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me it's just a coincidence you and I are roommates.” Lexa says more harshly than she wanted it to sound, she wasn’t mad at Clarke just curious. Lexa stares intently at Clarke waiting to see what she'll do.  Clarke’s eyes dart from the show to Lexa a couple of times, while she bites at her lower lip nervously.  She caves and turns to fully face Lexa but her eyes are cast down to stare at the cushion between them.

 

“Okay…I may have asked my mom, who knows the dean for a favor. I know I shouldn't have taken your first college experience away from you…  I just didn't want you to end up with a horribly mean person as your roommate. Cause school wasn't always the most pleasant experience for you and I wanted college to be different… I figured with me as your roommate you'd feel more comfortable but maybe I'm the one that will make it uncomfortable an—”

 

“Clarke.” Lexa cuts off Clarke's nervous rambling. Clarke looks up at her with a worried expression that switches to a shy smile when she notices Lexa is smiling happily at her.

 

“Thank you, for always looking out for me.  I don't know what I did to deserve it or how I'm going to pay you back for all the kindness you've shown me.”

 

“Your smile is all the payment I need.” Clarke states as her own smile widens.

 

Both girls gaze at each other for a couple of seconds before Lexa turns her back to Clarke to than lay across the couch with her head resting in Clarke's lap.  Her heart is pounding in her chest and she wonders if Clarke will be upset for using her lap as a pillow. Clarke smiles down at her and starts to run her fingers through her soft chestnut hair. Lexa closes her eyes and lets out a content sigh as her heart starts to calm.

 

“I’m glad you're my roommate, Clarke.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The first couple of months of school were exhausting, trying to get used to their schedules and workload made it harder for Clarke and Lexa to have time for themselves even though they were in the same room together. Clarke had a full load of pre-med classes and Lexa had her business classes.  Most days they passed each other with grunts as one was coming back to the dorm from a lesson and the other was leaving.  On the plus side they found out that Raven, Octavia, and Harper lived on the third floor and on Tuesdays when they all shockingly had lunch open they would met up.

 

Unfortunately, college also gave Lexa little time to go to her Taekwondo classes, Fridays and Saturdays were the only times she could go.  It was a Friday morning and Lexa woke to up to her alarm blaring on her phone that lay beside of her head.  She quickly silenced the alarm so it wouldn't wake Clarke on her morning off and sat up in bed.  As she was putting on her Dobok, her throat felt a bit scratchy so she went to the kitchen and drank some orange thinking it would help.  Grabbing her training bag, she headed out the door to her car.

 

Lexa was breathing heavy and sweat was beading against her hairline after throwing numerous punches and kicks to the training dummy. Anya could only attend Taekwondo during the week, so that left Lexa to work out by herself or spar with Mark if he wasn't instructing.

 

“You okay, Lexa? You look a little flushed and you're usually not this tired after smacking Bob around.” Mark asked her with concern in his voice.

 

“My throat was a little scratchy this morning but I didn't think anything of it…” Lexa huffs still winded from the workout.

 

“You should go get some rest, don't worry about the leadership class Mark and I can handle it.” Lincoln says as he walks up to them, having heard the conversation while he was with another student.

 

“But Linc, I'm working closely with a couple of kids because they wanted to perfect their form.”

 

“No worries Lexa, we’ll help them. You don't want them to catch whatever you have, right?”  Lincoln raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“No…” Lexa says sadly.  Mark pats her on the shoulder and nudges her in the direction of her bag to pack up.

 

“Feel better, buddy.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke woke up to a quiet dorm room.   Normally she could hear Lexa moving about the dorm if she were there.   _Lexa must have left for Taekwondo...guess I'll go shower before she gets home,_ Clarke thinks as she stretches in bed.  She grabs a pair of underwear and a bra not bothering with bringing a set of clothes with her, since it will be awhile till Lexa makes it back to the dorm.

 

Freshly showered, Clarke puts on her underwear and bra and wraps her hair in the towel.  She walks out into the living room to make some coffee in the kitchen.  After a couple of steps, she hears the dorm room lock click open, she spins to run back to the bathroom but it’s too late.

 

 _Boobs!_ “Clarke!” Lexa yells after her eyes have landed on Clarke’s practically naked body upon entering her dorm room.  She covers her eyes and scurries to the direction of the couch to keep those who maybe in the hall from seeing Clarke by closing the door. As well as hiding her face from Clarke’s body.  Though in her haste she forgot about the coffee table and rams her shin right into the corner.

 

“Ow! Fuck!” Lexa goes to grab at her shin but loses her balance and falls to the ground causing her training bag to swing around and hit her in the head.

 

“Oh my God, Lexa!” Clarke forgets about her nakedness and embarrassment in order to make sure Lexa hasn’t really hurt herself.  She moves the bag off of Lexa and cradles her head in her hands, Lexa feels warm to the touch and Clarke looks down at her with furrowed brows.  “Lexa, are you okay? You’re burning up?” Clarke questions with concern in her voice.  Lexa groans, her head stings a little and she’s still clutching at her shin when she opens her eyes.  She’s met with Clarke’s light blue bra cupping her tantalizing breasts, with her face becoming incredibly red she covers her eyes again.

 

“Clarke…could you put on some clothes?” Lexa asks hoarsely, she’s not sure if it’s because of her cold or Clarke’s effect on her.

 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry I’ll be right back.”  Clarke hurries to the room to throw on sweatpants and a comfy shirt, and rushes back to Lexa who trying to pick herself off the floor.  Clarke helps Lexa off the floor and over to the couch to check her leg.  She rolls up Lexa’s uniform leg and notices her shin has already started to bruise, but there’s not much she can do to help her leg.  She straightens back up and places her hand on Lexa’s forehead, she really warm.

 

“I’m surprised it escalated so quickly, it maybe from overworking myself at the dojang…” Lexa says quietly, her eyes are starting to droop and all she wants to do is sleep.  Clarke makes her away into the bathroom and grabs some cold medicine.  Her mother having supplied her with more than enough medical items she could save a small army.

 

“Hey, before we get you to bed, can you take some medicine for me?” Lexa nods and take the medicine cup from Clarke and gulps it down.  “Do you want to take a shower? You may feel better afterwards.”

 

“Okay.”  Lexa replies tiredly, and attempts to get up.  Clarke notices she’s struggling so she helps her up and over to the bathroom.

 

“You take your shower but leave the door unlocked and I’ll drop some clothes off for you.”  Lexa limps into the bathroom, undresses, and gets into the shower.

 

Clarke grabs a pair of boy shorts, sweats, and shirt thinking Lexa probably won’t care for a bra since she’ll be sleeping for a while.  She knocks on the door and when Lexa says it’s okay for her to come in, she then places the clothes on the sink counter.

 

Clarke is resting against the wall while sitting on her bed with her sketchbook in hand.  She’s stretching a picture of Lexa at her desk doing school work, something she sees almost every night and she thinks Lexa looks so cute when her glasses are perched on her nose and she’s concentrating hard at answering the questions.  Clarke loves Lexa in her glasses. The only time she doesn’t wear them is when she goes to Taekwondo because she’s afraid she’ll break them.  She’ll wear contact then but she hates them.  Clarke snaps out of her fantasies when she sees the girl who's occupying her mind, limping into the room.  Quickly she gets off the bed and is at Lexa’s side.

 

“I’m fine, Clarke. It’s just a cold.” Lexa states but begins to cough.

 

“Uh-huh, you’re also injured.  The least I can do is help you to bed.”

 

Lexa crawls into bed and snuggles into her pillow as Clarke places the comforter over her body and tucks her in. Running her hand through Lexa’s hair Clarke looks over the sick girl's face. Lexa's cheeks are flushed and she looks exhausted, gently Clarke places a kiss to her forehead as Lexa succumbs to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke had classes later on that day, and not wanting to leave Lexa alone she texts Anya to see if she would come over.  Anya agreed and a knock on the door prompted her arrival.  

 

“Hey Anya, I'm glad you could come over. I can't miss class...but I didn't want Lexa to wake up alone and since she also injured herself, she may need some help getting around.  There's soup in the cupboard.” Clarke rattled off when she opened the door to let Anya in as she was making her way out.

 

“What? How did she injure herself? Is it bad?” Anya looks at Clarke worriedly.

 

“Ummmm...she ran into the coffee table with her shin, it left a pretty nasty bruise and hurts to walk...but it should be okay in a day or two… Gotta go, bye.”  Clarke said quickly as a blush covered her cheeks, remembering Lexa's eye roaming the expanse of her body, especially her chest before she covered her eyes. Before Anya could say anything else she was out the door and making her way to class.  Anya just watched her leave with confusion on her face as to why Clarke seemed so anxious when explaining Lexa’s injury.  Guess she'll just have to ask Lexa about it later.

 

Lexa woke up an hour later.  Her head was pounding but her throat was feeling less scratchy so she guessed that was a good sign.

 

“Good evening. You look like shit.”  Lexa rolls over to find Anya sitting at her desk chair doing some schoolwork.  

 

“What are you doing here? Where's Clarke?”  Lexa groans.

 

“Clarke had classes to go to, so she had me come over to make sure you didn't die.” Anya gets up to sit at the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Lexa's forehead. “Still a bit warm.” Anya says as she looks at Lexa's face who’s pouting.  “What's wrong? Are you still feeling bad?”

 

“I feel bad, not because I'm sick but because Clarke is always doing things for me and I haven't done anything for her...How do I make her feel like I appreciate everything she does...or make her happy.  I'm just a big burden.  Someone she feels like she as to constantly watch out for…” Lexa's eyes start to water, her sickness making it harder for her to keep her emotions in check.

 

“Oh, come on. Have you seen the way she looks at you? She completely adores you and I'm pretty she does things for you without think of getting anything in return. That's just the type of person she is… But if you feel bad, why not take her to dinner or do something nice for her?” Lexa sniffles and nods her head.

 

“Will you help me?” Lexa asks as she looks at Anya like a sad puppy.

 

“Sure thing, kid just let me know what you want me to do.”  

 

“I'd like to cook her dinner, here. I would just need you to keep her away from the room that day, but I'll have to figure out when…”

 

“Well, when the time comes I'll drive Clarke crazy with distractions.” Anya smiles softly at Lexa which she returns.

 

“I love you, Anya.”

 

“God you're a mush when you're sick...but I love you too, kid.” Anya knew Lexa meant it in a sisterly way, and she couldn't agree more. She kept Lexa close to her heart as well. “Want some soup?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke returned to her room to find Anya on the couch with Lexa’s head in her lap.  A pang of jealousy erupted in Clarke’s chest but it dissipated when she realized she had no reason to be jealous.  Lexa had told her that she liked her and she could see there was something going on between Anya and Raven whenever they hung out.  She just wanted to be the one with Lexa’s head in the lap, running her fingers through her soft hair.

 

“She ate some soup, and wanted to stay up until you came home, but the cold got the best of her.” Anya chuckles looking down at the girl sleeping on her lap.  Clarke makes her way over to them and kneels down in front of Lexa stroking her knuckles against Lexa’s cheek.   _These two girls need to figure out how much they mean to each other and get together already,_ Anya thinks as she watches Clarke gaze fondly at Lexa’s sleeping face.

 

“Why don’t we put her to bed?” Anya asks and Clarke looks up at her and nods.

 

Anya takes Lexa in her arms and into the bedroom, Clarke moves the blankets out of the way and Anya places Lexa on the bed. Clarke tucks her in and places a kiss on her head.

 

Clarke then walks Anya out and thanks her for watching over Lexa. She returns to the bedroom with a glass of water and places it on the nightstand.  Checking on Lexa one last time Clarke changes into her sleepwear and climbs into bed, tried from the day’s events she quickly falls asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that dorm room floor plan. I created it to give you a visual, but its not the best proportional wise x.x


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, here is another chapter for you :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and comments are always welcome. Enjoy!

It has been four days since Lexa was sick and Clarke had her living room embarrassment. Though with her mind constantly drifting to the memory of Lexa's eyes roaming her body before she covered them, she couldn't have been too embarrassed. She could tell Lexa liked what she saw and it made Clarke feel hot just thinking about how Lexa could appreciate her body.  But Lexa being Lexa, her shy and respectful roommate would never do anything she thought Clarke wouldn't like.  Clarke sighs.

 

“Ms. Griffin!” Clarke snaps out of her thoughts and realizes Professor Robinson is standing in front of her.

 

“What triangular-shaped organ normally has a smooth brown surface and three types of circulation?”  Clarke gazes around the room and the whole class is looking at her, waiting for her answer.

 

“The Liver.”  

 

“Very good. Try not to zone out during my lecture Ms. Griffin.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Clarke blushes and sinks lower in her chair at having been caught daydreaming. At least she was good at anatomy.

 

The rest of lecture goes by too slowly for Clarke’s liking.  It’s Tuesday and Clarke can't wait to have lunch with everyone and chill for a little bit before her next set of classes.  Professor Robinson excuses the class when lecture is over and Clarke packs up her stuff quickly and heads towards the quad.  She meets up with the group in their usual spot, except Lexa isn't there. She furrows her brows in concern.

 

“Hey guys, where's Lexa?”

 

“She’s a-”

 

“She decided-”

 

“Kidnapped.”

 

Anya smacks Raven in the back of the head, she wanted to facepalm so hard.   These girls were hopeless at keeping Clarke unconcerned about Lexa’s whereabouts.  Lexa had contacted all of them in the morning through a group text, asking them to keep Clarke away from the dorm room until 6pm.  

 

Clarke was looking at all of them suspiciously until Anya spoke up.

 

“She told us to let you know she couldn't make it to lunch today. She has a test in finance and wanted to discuss some topics she was unsure of, with the professor. And after classes today she going to a study group.” Octavia, Raven, and Harper all nod their heads at Clarke like that was what they were trying to say.

 

“Oh...okay” Clarke replied warily and trying not to sound disappointed.

 

“Geee, we're glad to see you to Clarkie.” Octavia lightly punches Raven in the arm.

 

“Oowwa...hey. Why am I being abused?” Raven looks at Anya and then Octavia with a scowl.

 

“Don't be snarky. Clarke just loves having her roomie beside her at all times.” Octavia says with a smirk and Clarke’s face reddens. The other girls grin at each other, they all know Clarke is in deep.

 

“How about some sandwiches?” Clarke says quickly as she turns and heads in the direction of the food court.  The others just roll their eyes and follow after her.

 

“So, Clarke. Bellamy’s birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you could go over some plans with me after class?”  Octavia asks after everyone has sat down at the table.

 

“Sure, O. Where would you like to discuss plans?”

 

“My dorm room.”

 

“My last class ends at 4:30. So I'll be there by 4:45.”

 

“Sweet. Thanks!” Octavia says cheerfully knowing she'll be able to distract Clarke and plan her brother’s birthday. Two birds with one stone. Clarke then regards the rest of the group.

 

“By the way how are Monty and Jasper doing?”

 

Monty, Jasper, and Bellamy were attending Tower University of Polis on the other side of the city. Jasper wanted a school that had a good chemistry program and Monty could get in anywhere with his smarts so he just followed Jasper, he was majoring in software engineering. Bellamy got in through a football scholarship and was planning to major history.

 

“Those two haven't changed, they're not focusing on classes but instead seeing if they can hotbox their dorm room most of the time.” Harper chuckles and shakes her head thinking about their antics. She texts them frequently, having always been closer to Monty and Jasper than the rest of the group.

 

“Bellamy is doing well too, he met a girl but he won't tell me anything about her yet...” Octavia spoke up but pouts wondering who this mystery woman is, and why her brother won't tell her.

 

“I'm sure when he's ready he'll tell you, maybe he's just waiting for it to develop into something.”  Anya states and Octavia nods her head with a smile.

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

The rest of the lunch’s conversations are light, mostly talk about classes and how they feel about the semester.  When it's time to go to class, they all says their goodbyes and go their separate ways.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke finishes her last class, internally grumbling about why calculus shouldn’t be a part of her pre-med classes, and heads towards the dorms.  She gets off on the third floor and walks down the hall to Octavia’s room whom she conveniently shares with Raven.  She knocks and Octavia ushers her in and they have a seat on the couch.  

 

“Where’s Raven?” Clarke asks just as Octavia takes a seat next to her.

 

“She said something about studying with Anya... She's been doing that a lot lately.” Octavia waves her off and grabs her laptop to start looking up ideas.

 

 _Huh,_ Clarke ponders she'll have to ask raven about that.

 

They run through various activities Bellamy would find entertaining for his birthday, and they settle for paintball.  The gang has all gone before and it was a lot of fun, plus Bellamy always liked competitive games.  After talking for a while, Octavia glances down at her phone and notices the time read 5:50pm. _Oh shit._ Octavia slams her laptop shut and gets off the couch.

 

“Well, thanks for coming over Clarke but I really should get to studying.” Octavia is urging Clarke off the couch too.

 

“What? Wait, do you think we can grab some dinner or something? I'm starving.”

 

“Nope. No can do. Raven said she was bringing home food. Bye Clarke” Octavia says hugging Clarke, then pushes her through the door and closes it.  Clarke stares at the door.

 

“What the fuck?” Clarke whispers to herself.   _Guess it's top ramen for dinner._ Clarke gloomily makes her way to her dorm.  She takes her keys out of her pocket, and opens the door.  The first thing that hits her as she walks into her dorm room is a mouthwatering aroma of food, the next is Lexa is standing at the stove, focusing on cooking.  Clarke hadn't realized how such a short time apart could make her miss the girl so much. A beaming smile breaks across her face as she hurries into the room and engulfs Lexa in a hug from behind.

 

“Woah, Clarke! Careful the stove is hot.” Lexa rests a hand on Clarke's arms wrapped around her waist as the other one is still stirring and a small smile tugs at her lips.

 

“I missed you today.” Clarke says, her face nuzzling against Lexa's shoulders. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at a study group?” Lexa stops stirring and turns around in Clarke's arms.

 

“Actually…. I told the others to distract you today so I could prepare this for you.” Lexa gestures her head to the living room. Clarke looks at Lexa confused until she turns her head to look at the living room.  The couch is set up with pillows from their room and a comfy blanket, Tangled is on the television ready to be played, and Two sets of bowls and silverware are laid out on the coffee table. _How could I miss that?_ Clarke thinks, but she knows it's because all she saw when she entered the room was Lexa.

 

“No wonder they were acting so weird...what's this for?” Clarke smiles fondly at Lexa.

 

“I-um...I wanted to thank you. For taking care of me...not just when I was sick but all the times you've been there for me.” Lexa’s eyes dart from Clarke's eyes to her lips a couple of times, then clears her throat. “Why don't you go sit down so I can finish the food.”

 

“Okay.” Clarke lets go of Lexa and places her backpack by the side of the couch and sits down. “What are you making?”

 

“You'll see.”

 

When Lexa is finished making the food, she brings the pot over and sets it on the coffee table with a mat underneath.

 

“Please help yourself, It’s my famous spicy Italian sausage mac n cheese.” Lexa says as she stands next to the couch looking quite proud of herself.

 

“Well that’s a mouth full, famous huh?”  Clarke raises an eyebrow at Lexa but her smile grows when Lexa shyly bites her lower lip.

 

“Well…famous has in everyone who has eaten it, says it should be served everywhere…drink?”

 

“Water, please.”  Clarke replies as she starts scooping the mac n cheese into her bowl.  Lexa nods and goes to retrieve water for the both of them.  “Mmmmmm, holy shit this is so good Lexa.” Clarke moans out as she takes her first bite. 

 

Lexa almost drops the glass as she’s pouring water.  _Her moaning should be illegal, it’s going to kill me if she moans after every bite,_ Lexa thinks as she takes a deep breathe to shake the tingling feelings in her body.  Finished filling the glasses she walks back over to Clarke and places them on the table.  Clarke prepared her bowl of food, so she hit play on the movie and sits back on the couch. 

 

“So why Tangled?” Clarke asks as she scoots closer to Lexa.  Lexa watches her and smiles, Clarke was such as cuddler during movies.

 

“I’ve seen you watch this movie a bunch of times, and you love that damn chameleon.  He makes you laugh and your laugh is incredible.” Lexa put her arm around Clarke so she can rest her head against her shoulder, she doesn’t see the blush across Clarke’s cheeks from her reply.

 

As the movie plays, both Clarke and Lexa finish their food and set their bowls on the coffee table.  Lexa lays across the couch and pulls Clarke against her after she grabs the blanket and drapes it over them.  _It’s been a while since we’ve been able to just relax and cuddle during a movie,_ Clarke thinks happily as she smiles against Lexa.  Clarke is currently resting her head on Lexa’s chest as they both watch on, but with both Lexa and the blanket providing warmth Clarke begins to drift off to sleep a few minutes later.  The movie has ended and the credits start to roll, Lexa blinks her eyes open having fallen asleep herself.  She stretches, then rubs Clarke’s back.

 

“Clarke, lets get to bed.”  Lexa says softly.

 

“No…Comfy…”  Clarke snuggles further into Lexa, and Lexa smiles down at her.

 

“I know, but its late and we have class tomorrow.” Lexa kisses the top of Clarke’s head and she sighs.

 

“You just like waking me up, when I’m comfy and don’t want to be up.”  Clarke says as she gets off of Lexa and smiles at her. 

 

They both clean up the dishes and move the pillows back into the room.  They both get ready for bed, and when Clarke returns from the bathroom, Lexa is sitting on her bed in boy shorts and bra a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“Oh my god…Lexa!” Clarke shouts as she turned her back to Lexa.  Lexa giggles and get off the bed to move towards Clarke, her heart rate increasing with each step.

 

“You can look, Clarke.  I-um…I got to see you so it’s only fair…”  Lexa had been thinking about walking in on Clarke, and how to make up for the embarrassment.  Lexa was shy but she trusted Clarke and with how Clarke looked at her whenever they went swimming, gave her the boost in confidence she needed.

 

“But Lexa that was an accident, you don’t have to do this…”

 

“I want too.”   She also has been thinking about how Clarke took care of her while she was sick, constantly checking on her and kissing her head as she said good night.  It made Lexa’s heart swell and she wanted Clarke to feel just as cared for.  She wanted more than a friendly relationship with Clarke and knew Clarke wouldn’t push her and would go at her pace.  So, she slowly turned Clarke around and lifted her chin.

 

“Lexa are you su—” Clarke is cut off as Lexa’s lips meet hers.  Surprised at first but Clarke quickly returns the kiss.  The kiss is gentle just like the first time, until Lexa swipes her tongue softly against her lower lip, and Clarke can’t help the quiet moan that escapes.  Lexa pulls back a little breathless as she looks into Clarke’s eyes worriedly.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke, I got a little ca—” It’s Clarke’s turn to cut her off as her lips are on Lexa’s again. She lays a gentle hand against the back of Lexa’s neck pulling their bodies flush together.  She can feel Lexa shudder against her, but then Lexa grabs her other hand and brushes Clarke’s fingertips against her abs and Clarke shivers.  The kiss is heated for a few more minutes until they both break apart not wanting to get too carried away.  They’re breathing is heavy and they look at each other with hooded eyes.  Lexa is the first to calm her racing heart and slow down her breathing.

 

“Go on a date with me?” Lexa gulps nervously as she waits for Clarke’s answer.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”  A beaming smile breaks across Clarke’s face and engulfs Lexa in a hug.  Realizing Lexa is still in her underwear she clears her throat and pulls away from the hug with a blush on her face.

 

“We should get to bed.” Lexa says with a small smile pulling at her lips, Clarke nods and they both climb into their respective beds.  After saying goodnight to each other, they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

The next morning Clarke awakens but Lexa has already left for her morning class.  Clarke is slightly disappointed not being able to see Lexa before she left, but quickly gets up to get ready for her day.  As she waits for coffee to brew, the events from last night keep playing through her mind, and she licks her lips.  She can still feel the warmth of Lexa’s skin on her fingertips and it makes her shiver just like it did then, she also remembers Lexa asking her out and she smiles.  She has to tell someone, so she grabs her phone out of her back pocket and shoots Octavia and Raven a text.

 

**Clarke:  You’ll never guess what happened last night!!**

**Octavia:  Lexa kissed you ;)**

 

**Raven: Lexa was actually Kidnapped?!?!!?!**

**Clarke:  NO RAVEN, Lexa wasn’t kidnapped…but yes, she kissed me and it was amazing and GOD so hot…but she also asked me out on a date!**

**Octavia: WOOHOO, way to go Lexa.  Did she tell you when? Where? What are you doing?**

**Raven: Does this date include more kissing???**

**Clarke: She hasn’t given me details yet, but hopefully it does involve more kissing…**

**Clarke: I’ll text you guys more details later, have to head to class.**

**Clarke: OH, BTW RAVEN, what’s up with you and Anya?**

**Octavia:  Yay Raven, What’s up with that?!??!!**

**Raven: I don’t have the slightest clue what you two are talking about….**

**Octavia: You can’t hide from of us we know where you live!**

**Raven: Octavia……we share a room…**

**Octavia: Oh yea…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

“So, how did last night go?  Did it turn out okay?”  Anya asks as before taking a bite of her muffin, having met up with Lexa for some breakfast before class.

 

“It actually went better than expected.” Lexa smiles at the memory.  “We cuddled on the couch and watched a Disney movie…I made my spicy Italian sausage mac n cheese.”

 

“Woah, you must really like Clarke.  And where’s my portion? Hmmm?” Anya raises a questioning eyebrow.

 

“In the fridge, but of course I really like her…she makes me feel…happy…and we kissed… and I asked her out on a date.” Lexa is fidgeting in her seat, nervous just thinking about taking Clarke on an actual date.

 

“You have it bad, kid.” Anya smiles fondly at Lexa.  “I’m happy for you, and I know Clarke cares for you so I won’t have to stock you on your date to make sure she doesn’t hurt you.” Anya chuckles as Lexa rolls her eyes.

 

“I just hope I don’t mess it up…”  Lexa looks down at her lap.

 

“You won’t kid.  Just be yourself and Clarke will be happy because she sees you for you.”

 

“Thanks, Anya.”

 

“No worries, kid.  Now tell me what you’re planning for this date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, spicy Italian sausage mac n cheese is bomb AF!


	8. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter for you :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine. As always comments are welcome. Enjoy!

Clarke awakens Friday morning to the sound of Lexa's alarm blaring, alerting the other girl to wake up for her Taekwondo classes.  She hears Lexa get out of bed and shuffle around the room, unzipping her training bag and starts packing items away. Not being able to sleep any longer, Clarke rolls over to get out of bed but the sight she sees has her stopping to enjoy the view.  Lexa is wearing her uniform pants but her torso is bare except for a black sports bra. She watches the muscles in Lexa’s arm flex as she shoves items into the bag and her abs contract as she bends over the bed reaching for the shin guards she'd tossed.  

 

“I can feel your eyes, Clarke.” Lexa looks over with a smirk.

 

 _Busted_ , Clarke thinks and shoves off the covers to get up.

 

“Can I go with you?” Clarke gazes at Lexa with hopeful eyes, but they soon turn dark as they wander over Lexa's slender shoulders down to her lean muscled abs. Lexa clears her throat and Clarke's eyes dart back up to Lexa’s face who still has that damn smirk.

 

“Will you be okay Clarke? Wouldn't want you to get too overheated watching me.” Clarke glares at Lexa as a blush raises to her cheeks. Something change in their dynamic last night, and Clarke liked it.

 

“I'll be just fine, thank you very much. Besides I-uh really want to draw you.” Now it was Lexa’s turn to blush, she's never had anyone want to draw her before and the thought of Clarke’s eyes watching her, roaming her body to see what should be placed on paper made her shudder.

 

“Okay… Get changed quickly we leave in 10 minutes.” Lexa zips up her bag and reaches for her uniform shirt.  Clarke hurries into the bathroom to get ready.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 “Damn you look so good in your uniform.” Raven whispers, placing kisses along Anya’s neck.

 

“But I look even better in nothing at all.” Anya spins them around, pushing Raven up against the shelves in the supply room and tangles her hands in Raven’s hair kissing her roughly.

 

“T-this is true...” Raven is breathless and brushes her tongue against Anya’s lower lip asking for entrance, but Anya pulls away with a smirk leaving Raven wanting more.

 

“Lexa should be arriving soon, don't want our little secret to get out just yet, right?” Anya winks at Raven as she fixes her uniform, and smooths down Raven’s hair. They both start to make their way out of the supply room.

 

“Hey Anya, mind grabbing some kicking targets?” Lexa is walking towards the back with Clarke close behind her, Anya’s eyes widen and just as Raven is about to step out of the room she’s shoved back in and the door closes.

 

“What th—”

 

“OH HEY! Lexa… yeah let me grab those for you.”  Anya speaks loudly so Raven knows who she’s talking to.  Anya quickly makes her way back into the supply room and huffs.

 

“Okay. I’ll bring the kicking targets out to them and we’ll go to the training room.  Then you can come out a little later and say you were using the bathroom or something.”  Anya states as she’s grabbing the items Lexa asked for. When she looks up at Raven she notices the girl has an amused smile.  Anya furrows her brows.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, you’re just adorable when your panicked.   Makes me want to kiss you.” Raven puckers her lips at Anya, who smiles softly at her.

 

“You’re ridiculous Raven Reyes.” Anya places a chaste kiss to Raven’s lips.  “Give me a minute, then come out.”

 

Raven rolls her eyes, “Yes ma’am.”

 

Anya comes out with the targets in hand and sees Lexa and Clarke talking against the wall, she sighs in relief.  Both Anya and Raven felt bad for keeping their relationship a secret, but being the competitive girls that they were, placed a bet to see which of their friends would find out first.  After getting to know each other through their multiple hangouts at Grounders, Anya discovered she liked how smart and beautiful Raven was but loved her confident and sassy personality.  With Raven she thought Anya’s stoic and protectiveness was sexy, but deep-down Anya was a big softy and Raven adored her even more for that.  The day Anya asked, or maybe it was told, Raven to be her girlfriend was when Anya was leaving Lexa’s dorm room after helping bring up the boxes. She decided to take the stairs, and coming down the second flight she runs into Raven. The Latina than insisted Anya was obsessed with her, due to it being the first day back at school and Anya was already running into her. That was until Anya kissed Raven to get her to stop talking and then told her they should date. Raven responded with a ‘Fuck Yea’ and here they are two months later.  The bet was placed a week later when they were almost caught by Octavia one night, when Raven snuck Anya into her room.  They definitely made quite the pair.

 

“Alright Love birds, let’s go train.”  Both Clarke and Lexa blush at Anya’s statement when she passes them in the hall and they follow behind her.

 

A minute later Raven pushes the door open and peeks her head out, with the hall clear she steps out of the supply room and makes her way to the training room. As she passes by the office she casually looks in, but her eyes lock onto Lincoln who has a smug grin on his face.

 

“I-uh…I…training room.” Raven stumbles over her words, her face growing hot as the blush raises to her cheeks and she rushes off to be with the others.  Lincoln just rolls his eyes and continues with his papers.

 

Clarke is sitting in the waiting area as the class takes place with a sketchbook on her lap, her hand skims over the page as she glances up to the class and back down again.  Raven walks out and notices that Clarke hasn't seen her, and sits down beside her.

 

“Sup, Clarkie.”  Raven looks over to see what Clarke is drawing and smiles.  They’re sketches of Lexa doing forms, or helping the kids, and there’s even one of Anya.

 

“Raven. Hey, what are you doing here?” Clarke stops sketching to smile at her.

 

“I’m actually interested in joining, so Anya suggested I come by and watch. What about you?”

 

“I asked Lexa if I could come.  She just looks so good in her Dobok I wanted to draw her, so here I am.” Clarke bites her lip shyly.

 

“Dobok?”

 

“The Taekwondo uniforms.”  They both look over as all the students are doing their forms with the instructors.  Clarke’s eyes are on Lexa, while Raven’s are on Anya.

 

“Mmmmm…Yeah I can see why you’d want to sit here and watch.”  Raven states, eyes still locked onto Anya while Clarke raises an eyebrow at her.

 

Clarke looks from Raven to Anya a couple of times and grins. “So, you and Anya huh?”  Raven furrows her brows and breaks her eyes away from Anya to look at Clarke with confusion.

 

“What? No, that’s silly…”

 

“Raven…you can’t fool me.  Not with the way you’re looking at her right now.  Besides…I have an informant that tells me you’ve been spending a lot of time with Anya.” Raven sighs and toss her hands in the air.

 

“Fine…fine. Damn Octavia. That means I lose the bet.”

 

“Bet? What Bet?”  Clarke looks at Raven skeptically.

 

“Uh…Anya and I... kind of agreed to keep our relationship a secret, and bet on our friends to see who would find out first.  Thanks to you, I lose.” Raven crosses her arms and pretends to be angry.

 

“Oh, come on Raven. Doesn’t it feel better knowing you don’t have to hide your relationship anymore?”

 

“I don’t like losing Clarke, and sneaking around gave us some excitement.”  Raven waggles her eyebrows at Clarke who rolls her eyes at her.

 

“You’re nasty.”

 

“Very…So, now that the cats out of the bag.  Let’s focus on you. Have you figured out what Lexa is doing for your date?”

 

“Nope. She’s tight lipped, she won’t even give in when I pout. Who could resist this?” Clarke pouts to prove her point.

 

“Aww. Poor Clarkie.  I’m sure whatever it is, it’s going to be amazing.” Raven places her arm across Clarke’s shoulder and kisses her cheek.

 

“I saw that Raven.” Lexa says as she’s walking over to them.  “Those cheeks are mine to kiss.” Lexa gestures to Clarke whose cheeks are reddening but smiling happily at her. “We’re about to spar.  But since Lincoln is busy with paperwork, Anya was wondering if you’d like to give target practice a try?” Lexa looks expectantly at Raven waiting for her answer.

 

“Alright, time to kick some target ass.” Raven gets up and heads towards the mat.

 

“Take off your shoes!” Lexa yells over her shoulder.  “How are the sketches going?” Lexa gestures down to the sketchpad laying on a chair beside Clarke.

 

“Good, but now that you’ve mentioned sparring. I’m just going to watch so I don’t miss out on the action.” Lexa nods then leans down and places a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.  She then turns and makes her way back to the mat.

 

Lexa is sparring Mark and Clarke can’t take her eyes off her.  Lexa is aggressive in her movement but precise, she lands multiple hits on mark but he’s just as good with his comebacks.  Lexa is breathing heavy and her body is perspiring, she glances over at Clarke who is gaping at her and a smug grin tugs at the corner of her lips.

 

“Trying to show off, for your lady friend?” Mark asks slightly winded from sparring.  “She really cute.” Mark says as he looks at Clarke. Lexa answers with a snarl that has mark laughing. “Calm down girly, remember I'm married.” Mark wiggles his ring finger and socks Lexa lightly on the shoulder.

 

The classes have finished and Lexa makes her way over to Clarke after collecting her bag.

 

“Ready to go?” Lexa asks while sling her bag over her shoulder.

 

“Yup. I have classes in an hour and you need a shower.” Clarke states as she runs her eyes over the glistening skin peeking out from under Lexa's uniform. They say their goodbyes to the others in the Dojang and head towards Lexa's car.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke returns from her classes later that day to find Lexa asleep at her desk, books and papers are scattered around like she’d been studying for multiple classes.  Clarke gently rubs circle against Lexa’s back to wake her up softly, being draped over the desk like she was couldn’t have been very comfortable.  Lexa stirs awake and takes off her glasses to rub at her eyes.

 

“Clarke…I’m sorry I fell asleep.  What time is it? Lexa says groggily as she stretches in her seat. Clarke smiles at her, _she’s so damn cute when she’s sleepy_.

 

“Just after six, want some dinner?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Clarke sets down her bag and makes her way into the kitchen to start preparing some chicken, Lexa comes out a minute later and begins chopping vegetables.  They’ve been making food together since they became roommates, it made preparing and cooking the food take less times but they also enjoyed each other company while doing so.  Though sometime an occasional food fight would break out if Clarke felt like putting flour on Lexa’ face just to get a reaction out of her. 

 

When the herbed chicken and vegetables were finished they took their plates and made their way to the couch.  Clarke looked over at Lexa and smiled as she put on ‘Stranger Things’, she wasn’t big on shows like this but she knew Lexa loved sci-fi movies and television shows, so the joy that spread across Lexa’s face when she looked at Clarke made it worth it.  After finishing their food Clarke took the plates and placed them in the sink, as she returned to the couch Lexa was laying across it and patted her side to have Clarke come lay against her.  A smile tugged at Clarke’s lips as she began to lay against Lexa and rested her head against Lexa’s chest, she sighed contently when Lexa wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Excited for our date tomorrow?” Lexa asked her eyes still on the show.  Clarke smiled against her chest, she could hear Lexa’s heart beat faster, probably nervous about Clarke’s answer.

 

“Of course, I can’t wait.  Though I’d wish you’d give me a hint to what will be doing.”  Clarke lifts her head to look into her favorite pair of green eyes.

 

“Just wear something casual.”  Lexa squeezes Clarke tighter against her, and gets lost in Clarke’s ocean blue eyes.  Clarke kisses Lexa softly and Lexa smiles against her lips.

 

“Let’s get to bed, so tomorrow can come faster.” Clarke quickly gets off the couch and drags Lexa with her after shutting off the television.  When they make their way inside the room Clarke discards her shirt as she’s walking towards her bed.

 

“Clarke! What are you doing?”  Lexa is just inside the door gaping at Clarke, but she can’t take her eyes of off Clarke’s creamy white skin and black lacy bra.

 

“We’ve already seen each other in our underwear Lexa, no need to be shy anymore.”  Clarke looks over her shoulder to wink at Lexa whose throat is suddenly dry and gulps trying to moisten it.  Clarke turns biting her lower lip as she slowly she makes her way over to Lexa, her body growing hotter with each step as Lexa’s eyes darken.  Standing in front of Lexa, her eyes dart from Lexa’s eyes to her lips several times, she leans in closer gauging whether Lexa will pull away but instead Lexa closes the distance and kisses Clarke.  The kiss becomes a little more heated as Lexa rests her trembling hands on Clarke’s waist, soothing her thumbs over soft skin.  Clarke bites down on Lexa’s lower lip gentle and breaks the kiss, she then leans in to whisper in her ear.

 

“Time for bed, Lexa.” Clarke pulls away with a smirk as Lexa looks at her in disbelief.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Goodnight.”  Clarke says sauntering over to her bed and puts on her sleep shirt.  She gets into bed and turns away from Lexa, the smile on her face growing has she thinks how frustrated Lexa must be.

 

 _FUCK…_ Lexa’s brain is screaming, she tries to calm her racing heart as she goes to her bed and quickly changes into her sleepwear.  One last glance over at Clarke she hops into bed and lets out a frustrated sigh.  _This woman is going to be the death of me._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s the day Clarke has been waiting for, the day where she finally gets to go on a date with Lexa.  The shy and adorable girl who stole her heart in high school the first day they locked eyes in English class.  Lexa woke Clarke up with breakfast in bed. She made her favorite pancakes with a side of fruit and when she was finished, Lexa kissed Clarke and swiped her tongue across Clarke’s lips savoring the taste of syrup.   Clarke finished brushing her teeth and rummaged through the closet for something to wear, _casual, casual, I want to look sexy but casual,_ Clarke thought to herself as her eyes landed on the perfect outfit. She pulled on her ripped light blue skinny jeans and paired it with a flowy black tank top and red flannel long sleeve shirt.  She was putting on light make up when Lexa walked into the room, Clarke glanced at her from the mirror and smiled at Lexa’s outfit.  Lexa was wearing blue skinny jeans with a soft gray long sleeve shirt paired with tan vans high-tops, her hair was left down and she wore a black ballcap backwards, _how can this girl not know how good she looks._  Clarke turned and happily skipped over to Lexa, she reached out and tugged at Lexa’s shirt.

 

“You look so good.”

 

“So, do you.” Lexa bit her lip shyly as Clarke looked at her with a soft smile.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Yup.”  Lexa leaned down slightly to give Clarke a chaste kiss, she then took Clarke’s hand in hers as they headed out the door.

 

Lexa drove for about 45 minutes back into the heart of Polis, she could tell Clarke was getting antsy as she fidgeted in her seat.

 

“Don’t worry Clarke, we’re almost there.”

 

“Lexa…We’ve been driving forever…” Clarke whines and pouts in her seat.  Lexa chuckles and then pulls into the place she’s been waiting to take Clarke to.  Clarke looks out the window and her eyes widen.

 

“No fucking way, Lexa!”  Clarke squeals as she rushes to get out of the car.  Her smile grows as she gazes at the sports park. 

 

“I know you’ve been missing softball…I see you play with the ball on your desk sometimes, it’s normally when you’re stressed or thinking about something…I know it’s not pitching but I thought hitting a few balls would make you happy.” Lexa is looking at Clarke with a lopsided smile on her face as she leans against the car, she can feel Clarke’s excited energy from where she stands just a foot away.  Clarke steps into Lexa’s space and wraps her arms around her as she nuzzles her face against Lexa’s neck.

 

“I love it.  Thank you for bringing me here.”  Clarke says as she sniffles a little.  Lexa pulls Clarke away from her to look at her face and brushes her thumb over Clarke’s cheek.

 

“Clarke you’re not supposed cry.”

 

“I’m sorry…I’m not…It’s just so thoughtful, it makes my heart happy.  You make me happy.”  Clarke says softly as she gives Lexa a watery-eyed smile.  Lexa continues to smile at Clarke and stares into those amazing blue eyes, she brings Clarke in for a gentle kiss and then hugs her tightly.

 

“Come on, those balls aren’t going to hit themselves.” Lexa speeds off to the entrance with Clarke’s hand in hers, Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles at Lexa’s enthusiasm.

 

Clarke hasn’t played softball in a while but that didn’t demolish her playing skills, when she first steps up to the plate and the machine tossed her the ball, she sent that ball flying.  Lexa was amazed at her skill, she never had the chance to watch Clarke play but she was sure she was even better in a real game.  Lexa also enjoyed the fact that Clarke having to swing her hips as she went to hit the ball gave her an incredible view of Clarke’s shapely legs and back side.  Clarke stops swinging at balls to look at Lexa.

 

“Want to give it a try?”

 

“Oh, no.  I’ll end up sending the bat flying and making a fool of myself.” Lexa says as she looks at the ground.  Clarke exits the cage and takes Lexa’s hand, leading her into the cage with her.

 

“No, Clarke this is going to be a disaster.”  Lexa is trying to pull away but she can’t escape Clarke’s iron grip.

 

“Lexa, you’ll be fine.  I’ll be right here the entire time.”

 

“But…I might end up hurting you. Cause I suck.”

 

“You don’t suck and you won’t hurt me.”  Clarke sets Lexa up at the plate and gets behind her to show her how to hit the ball.  Her front is against Lexa’s back and arms are wrapped around her to position her hands correctly.  Lexa knows she should be focusing on what Clarke is trying to show her but with Clarke pressed against, it made her mind fuzzy and her body grow hot.  The machine tosses the ball and Clarke makes Lexa bunt the ball for her first hit.

 

“See, just like that.” Clarke states happily.  She doesn’t realize Lexa has zoned out getting lost in her thoughts about her and Clarke.  “Now try by yourself.”  At hearing this Lexa snaps out of her thoughts and regrets not paying attention.  _Good job, dumbass. Now you’re going to mess up and Clarke will think you don’t care enough to learn about something she likes and…_ ” Lexa…Lexa. Lex!”  Lexa furrows her brows as she looks at Clarke who is looking at her with concern.  Lexa then realizes she’s been battling herself silently and completely stopped what she was doing.

 

“Lexa, I’m sorry for forcing you to do something you probably don’t even want to do…and…”

 

“Hey. Hey. No Clarke, I’m the one who should be sorry…I just zoned out as you were trying to teach me, because your body was so close to mine and… it felt nice…and then I freaked out because I knew I’d make a fool of myself.  I’m really sorry.” Lexa is looking at the ground when Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa in a tight hug.

 

“Does this feel nice?”  Clarke asks and she can feel Lexa sink into her as she rests her head against Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“Yes.”  Lexa replies softly, and Clarke smiles as she rubs Lexa’s back.

 

“Lexa, I don’t care if you make a mistake and you’re not a fool.  Whether you hit the ball or not.  I just want you to have fun with me.  Isn’t that why you brought me here?” Clarke pulls away to looks at Lexa whose eyes are still downcast.

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to be cool and impress you…I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, no more sorries.  And I already find you cool and impressive with your Taekwondo skills, I could never do what you do on that mat.”  Lexa looks up at Clarke with a bashful smile and Clarke leans in to place a kiss to Lexa’s forehead.  “Want to try again?” Lexa nods and steps over to the plate.

 

The machine fires the ball at Lexa and she swings, the ball goes flying.  Lexa looks at Clarke with surprise on her face and Clarke is giving her a beaming smile.  “Clarke! Did you see, I hit it!” Lexa is hopping with joy and Clarke giggles at her.

 

“You did great, Lexa.”

 

Lexa and Clarke both take turns in the batter’s cage, Clarke hits all of her balls and Lexa hits about half of hers but she’s having fun and she loves watching Clarke.  She thinks about how Clarke felt pressed up against her and how good she looks in her jeans, she can’t help licking her lips at the thought. They try out some of the other activities at the sports park, before it’s time to head out to dinner.  Lexa finds out she’s really good at archery and Clarke is strangely accurate at axe throwing.  The night whines down and Clarke and Lexa get back into the car.  About 15 minutes later Lexa pulls into the parking lot at Grounders and Clarke giggles.

 

“What?  You like Grounders?”  Lexa looks at Clarke with the saddest pout Clarke has ever seen.  Clarke quickly leans over the center console of the car to nibble on Lexa’s pouty lip.  When Clarke pulls at her lip with one of her bites, Lexa lets out a small moan.  Clarke pulls away with hooded eyes but Lexa places a hand to the back of her neck bringing her into a fierce kiss, she runs her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip asking for entrance and Clarke grants it.  Tired of leaning over the console, Clarke quickly breaks the kiss to maneuver herself onto Lexa’s lap and begins to kiss Lexa again. The kiss is heated and their breathing is heavy, Clarke has her hands in Lexa’s hair and Lexa is caressing Clarke’s thighs.  Lexa bucks her hips into Clarke and leans into her to start placing kisses along the blonde’s neck, when Clarke’s back accidentally hits the horn causing it to sound.  The sudden noise has them breaking apart startled, their hearts are racing and are both incredibly turned on.  They both look at each and start to giggle.

 

“Damn.  Blue balled by a car horn.” Lexa states and Clarke’s eyes widen at her word choice.

 

“Oh my God. Lexa. Really?”

 

“What? It’s true…” Lexa gives Clarke a cheeky smile, that has Clarke rolling her eyes.

 

“It’s getting late, we should go eat.  Will be lucky to make it back to the dorm before midnight.” Clarke says while leaning her head against Lexa’s.

 

“You’re probably right.”   They both reluctantly leave the car and head into Grounders. 

 

The two enjoy their meal together as they talk about anything and everything.  When dessert comes Clarke decides to feed Lexa her portions which she bashful accepts.  They pay for their dinner and head start their hour drive back to the school.  They reach the school and sleepily make their way to their room.  They change into their sleepwear, both not caring if the other sees them and climb into bed.  Lexa is just about to fall asleep when she feels the edge of her bed dip.  Opening her eyes, she sees Clarke looking at her with a shy expression.

 

“Can I sleep with you?  It’s just that today was so incredible and I think the best way to end it, is being wrapped up in your arms.”  Clarke looks away and her shoulders drop.  “Is that stupid to think?”

 

“If it is, then I’m stupid too.  There will never be a time I don’t want you wrapped up in my arms.”  Lexa pulls the covers back and Clarke slips in beside her.  She places a kiss to Clarke’s forehead before wrapping her arms around the girl and having Clarke lay her head against her chest.

 

“Sweet dreams, Clarke.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Lexa.”  Clarke nuzzles further against her and they both blissfully fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here's an early chapter for you :)
> 
> A bit of info: My boss basically told everyone at work that we're doing OT until like February, oh joy. So, I'm hoping I can keep posting chapters frequently but sorry in advance if a chapter is released late. 
> 
> Now with this chapter, my mind kept bringing up a scenario, and so I had to write it out. Not sure what you'll think of it but now it's out of my head :P Also, sorry if the end seems a little rushed I was a bit tired.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. As always comments are welcome! Enjoy!

Midterms have come and gone and Clarke and Lexa finally had a day to relax.  Lexa’s midterms weren't as bad as she thought they were going to be, but then again, she studies way more than what’s necessary for her classes, she just felt better being extra prepared.  She worried about Clarke though, midterms did not look pleasing for the blonde.  Clarke snuggling with Lexa till they fell asleep became a common habit at night after their date. Though during midterms Clarke would get home so late after study groups that when she finally got home Lexa would be asleep. Not wanting to disturb the other girl she used her own bed.  Then there were days when Clarke arrived home early looking completely dead and just fell into bed. Lexa made sure to pack her something to eat during the hellish week because she knew Clarke would just bury herself with schoolwork, Clarke was thankful for this and gave Lexa a long appreciative kiss every time before she headed off to class.  

 

As much as Lexa enjoyed those kisses, she was glad midterms were over and Clarke was looking less stressed.  It was the middle of the day and Lexa was laying on her side with her back against the couch, Clarke rested against her front with Lexa’s arm draped across her middle.  They were both mindlessly watching criminal minds on Netflix enjoying each other’s warmth.  Lexa loved having Clarke pressed against her, she was soft and smelled amazing. Relishing in the feel of Clarke she got lost in her thoughts and started to lightly ghost her hand across Clarke’s stomach. A minute later she feels Clarke shudder against and realizes her ghostly touch became firmer as she caressed Clarke’s skin.  They haven't done anything besides kiss and Lexa thought maybe they could relieve more stress with a particularly fun activity.  Lexa slowly smoothed her hand down Clarke’s stomach until her fingers met the waistline of Clarke’s shorts.  Unaware that Clarke had her eyes locked onto her hand the whole time, and was biting her lower lip.  She dipped a finger underneath the shorts and the blonde let's out a small whimper and shifts against her. Lexa’s heart is beating fast and she gulps nervously.  She's never done this before and doesn't know where the boldness is coming from, but she wants to make Clarke feel good.  She goes to fully adventure into Clarke's shorts when…

 

“Hey Clarke! Octavia told me to…” Raven burst through the door surprising both Lexa and Clarke.  

 

Lexa shot up from the couch causing Clarke to drop unceremoniously to the floor with a thud. Her eyes are wide as she stares at Raven.

 

“I-uh...we...excuse me.” Lexa quickly makes her way across the room and into the bathroom.

 

“What was that about?” Raven asks her eye looking skeptically at the bathroom door.  Clarke sighs and returns to a sitting position on the couch, she hopes the blush that's covering her face isn't noticeable. It is.

 

“Did I…. just interrupt something?” Raven asks hesitantly. Clarke shrugs and Lexa comes out of the bathroom.  She refuses to look at Raven because she thinks if she does, Raven will know exactly what she was about to do.  Lexa makes her way over to the couch and takes a seat next to Clarke, taking her right hand to intertwine their fingers.

 

“Well? You come barging into our dorm room, you must have something to tell us?” Clarke questions a little stiffly.

 

“Right. Yeah...um...Octavia wanted me to let you both know that Bellamy’s birthday game is going to be next week on Saturday. You weren't answering your phone, so I decided to come up to tell you.”

 

“Shit, that's right. I forgot with all the craziness during midterms... Thanks for reminding us, Rae.” Clarke looks up at the latina with a small smile.

 

“No problem...yup. I'm gonna go now. Sorry...about just coming in.” Raven is backing out of the room.

 

“It’s okay Raven, just maybe knock next time?” Lexa looks up from where her eyes were glued to the floor to give Raven a shy smile.  Raven looks relieved that she hadn't upset them, and gives them a quick wave before she's out the door.

 

“Well that could have been a disaster…” Lexa says as she lets out a long-winded sigh.

 

“And why's that?” Clarke looks at Lexa with a raised eyebrow. Clarke thought it was a disaster not being able to feel Lexa's fingers where she wanted them most.

 

“Raven could have caught me with my hand down your shorts.” Lexa cheeks are on fire just thinking about being caught in that type of situations. _Worth it_ , Clarke thinks as she bites her lip.

 

“Since the moment is ruined, can I at least have all the cuddles I want?” Clarke gives Lexa her puppy eyes hoping the green eyed girl won't be able to say no.

 

“You can have all the cuddles you want.” Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke softly before wrapping her arms around her and placing the blonde comfortable against her on the couch as the show plays on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Raven! Raven, stop making out with Anya and hurry the fuck up!” Octavia is pounding on the door when it jerks open, with a scowling Raven.

 

“Clarke told you!”

 

“Of course, Clarke told me she knew your ass wasn't going to.” Octavia crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at Raven.

 

“I would have told you! Eventually…”  

 

“Uh-huh, and it's not like I can't hear you two moaning when you think your being quiet and sneaky.  Now tell your girl to get ready. We can't be late.”  Octavia grins at Raven and pats her head as the girl looks at her in utter horror at being caught.

 

They meet Clarke and Lexa down in the parking lot and all climb into Anya's truck to make their way to the paintball arena.

 

“So, Lincoln said he could make it and will meet us there.” Anya states as she eyes Octavia in the back seat.  Anya asked if Lincoln could go since he doesn't go out much and Octavia said Bellamy would like another boy in the group.  Though really Octavia just wanted to stare at how sexy he was.

 

When they arrive at the arena, everyone else is waiting for them.

 

“Lexa!” Monty and Jasper scream in excitement and rush over to her. They became attached to her over the summer when they all nerded out on video games and books.  They were happy to see her after a couple of months of not being able to hang with the group.  Lexa smiles at them as they engulf her in a group hug and Clarke chuckles at them, she’s glad they all welcomed Lexa into the gang.

 

“Thanks for picking up the boys Harp.” Octavia says while giving the girl a hug.

 

“No problem.” Harper answers and let's go of Octavia to hug the others.

 

“Well now that we're all here let's head inside and see what the teams are going to be.” Bellamy says as he nods to the group before heading towards the entrance.

 

Once inside the lobby there are various groups of people getting setup to enter the arena.  Bellamy approaches the desk and asks to play a couple of games.  The clerk comes out and starts going over the rules and shows the group where the weapons and gear is located.

 

“So how many are you? The clerk asks while trying to count them.

 

“There's 10 of us.” Bellamy states.

 

“Alright, well we have a really big arena so we play 7 on 7. I know it's a weird number but it works. You'll be wearing colored arm bands to identify your teammates. Would your party mind having these guys join your group? Their group was too small.” The clerk asks while pointing in the direction where four boys sat in full gear.

 

The gang talks it over but it was ultimately Bellamy decision since it was his party, so he agreed.  The clerk walks over to talk with the four boys while the gang starts gearing up for the game, the boys were split two on each team.  Lexa was leaning against the wall when she felt someone watching her. She looks up to see one of the boys from the other group facing her, an eerie feeling creeps into her body but she doesn’t think to pay attention to it. Clarke comes up beside her to give her a paintball mask and places a kiss to her cheek. Grabbing Lexa’s hand, she can sense how tense she is and furrows her brows at the girl.

 

“Hey are you alright?” Clarke asks softly. She follows Lexa’s line of sight and her eyes land on the boy.  Even with a mask on she can tell he's smiling, he nods at them and walks over to his friends.

 

“Yeah...sorry. I'm fine.” Lexa says after the boy turns away from them, she looks at Clarke and gives her a weak smile.

 

The teams are created: Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Harper, Raven, and two of the boys on one team and Anya, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Lexa, and two boys on the other.  The game begins with each team starting on the opposite sides of the arena.

 

The four boys are experienced from what Lexa can tell, both Jasper and Harper were taken out within five minutes of the game starting.  Lexa leans her front up against the bunker wall and peers her head around to see if there are any enemies nearby. When she hears someone approach her from behind she turns but her legs are suddenly knocked from under her and she falls onto her back.  The masked boy from early in the lobby is looming over her and then straddles her waist.

 

“Hey there Lexa it's been a long time”.  Lexa is frozen to her spot on the ground, she tries to see who the person is behind the mask but the colored lens makes it difficult to see.

 

“You seem well, even got yourself a cute little blonde friend. I'll be sure to say hello to her.”  

 

At the mention of a blonde Lexa feels a wave of protectiveness for Clarke, she glares at the masked boy and goes to wrestle him off but he springs up to his feet.  Pointing the gun at her, he unloads three paintballs to her torso at point blank range.  Lexa feels the pain from each hit, even through the thick jacket Bellamy recommended everyone to wear.  She clutches at the jacket and rolls to her side letting out a yelp of pain. Anya has moved into the space and sees Lexa on the ground with the new player standing over her and weapon pointed at Lexa. She’s on him in an instant ripping off his mask.

 

“What the fuck do you...Murphy?” Recognizing Murphy, Anya pins him up against the bunker wall.

 

“I thought I got rid of you in middle school.” Anya seethed through clenched teeth.

 

“Yeah, well this is the only paintball arena around, then I saw Lexa in your group and I never could resist picking on poor little Lexa.” Murphy says with an evil grin on his face.  Lincoln rushes into the scene having spotted the confrontation from where he was in the arena, and helps Lexa up off the ground.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Bellamy asks looking from where Lincoln is making sure Lexa is okay, to Anya having one of the players pinned against the wall.   

 

“This asshole shot Lexa at point blank range, he needs to be thrown out!” Anya says angrily as she turns and shoves Murphy to the ground, where he starts laughing.

 

The game had stopped after too many players weren't paying attention to the game but rather on what was going on at the bunker.  Clarke pushes her way passed everyone just in time to see Lexa say something to Lincoln and rush back towards the lobby. Clarke glances at Anya who gives her a pleading look and motions her head in the direction Lexa took off in.  Clarke nods and goes after her.  

 

She searches the lobby and the bathrooms but Lexa is nowhere to be found.  Clarke makes her way outside and looks in all directions, she thinks there's no way Lexa would just leave on foot so she heads towards where Anya had parked her truck.  She finds Lexa seated in the bed of Anya's truck, her knees up to her chest with arms wrapped around them, and her head buried. The sight makes Clarke's heart break, she's seen Lexa upset before but never to this extent.  Clarke climbs into the back of the truck and sits beside Lexa, Lexa turns with a sniffle and buries her head into the crook of Clarke's shoulder while clutching at the blonde’s jacket. Clarke kisses Lexa's head and rubs soothing circles along her back, she lets Lexa cry against her knowing when Lexa is ready she’ll talk about what she's feeling. Minutes later Lexa's tears begin to subside and she wipes at her nose.

 

“I’m sorry for running out...it's just seeing Murphy again and him laughing like that, brought back bad memories that I thought were in the past...H-he bullied me for a few years... before Anya stopped him.  He always thought it was funny if I got hurt…” Lexa says quietly as her head rests against Clarke’s chest. Clarke remains quiet through her explanation while running her hand through Lexa’s hair.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for Lexa, people have no right to bully others and I hope Anya is setting him straight.”  Clarke says softly. She was angry, angry that she wasn't there for Lexa to deal with the bully herself, but she wasn't going to let it show.  Not with how upset Lexa was, right now she needed to comfort the girl she held tightly in her arms, to make her feel safe.  

 

The gang comes out and huddles a few cars away to give Clarke and Lexa space.  Only Anya walks up to the truck to check on Lexa.

 

“Hey Kid...how are you doing?” Anya asks with concern in her voice. Lexa shrugs and leans further into Clarke.

 

“So, what happened to Murphy? Clarke asks with a disgusted look on her face after saying his name.

 

“As much as I wanted to punch his stupid face in, we let the manager take care of him.  They checked his weapon and turns out the gun was set way higher than regulations standards, he probably changed it before the game started. Did you check Lexa’s injuries?”

 

“Not yet...Lexa can I see?”  Clarke pulls Lexa away from her to see her face and Lexa nods softly.

 

“Here.” Anya hands Clarke the keys to her truck. “Go inside so no one sees her and there's a first aid kit under the seat if you need it.” Anya turns and makes her way back to the others.

 

Once inside the truck, Lexa goes to pull off the jacket and winces from the movement. With the jacket off she lifts her shirt and Clarke gasps, on Lexa's chest and stomach where the paintballs hit are welts that broke skin with bruising around it. Clarke grabs the first aid kit from under the seat and rummaged through it, she pulls out the antiseptic wipes and tears one off.

 

“This may sting a bit.” Clarke says as goes to clean each welt, Lexa hisses when it touches her skin, it's cold and it burns a little. Clarke wants to cry she doesn't understand why some people hurt others, especially someone as sweet and wonderful as Lexa.

 

Clarke is just about finished cleaning up Lexa when Anya opens the door.

 

“Hey, so Lincoln said we can all head back to his place and just have some food and chill. Does that sound okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Lexa says as she tries to get out of the truck.

 

“Don’t get out Lexa, I’ll let the others know and we’ll leave.”

 

“I want to talk to Bellamy for a second.”  Anya gives her a confused look but steps aside to let her out.  While Lexa is making her way towards Bellamy, Anya looks at Clarke who shrugs her shoulders.

 

Lexa approaches the gang and they all turned to her with worried looks.

 

“Hey guys…I’m okay, and we can all go to Lincoln’s…um…Bellamy do you mind if we talk?”  Everyone but Bellamy starts to make their way to the cars while squeezing Lexa’s shoulder or patting her back as they pass by to show her comfort.

 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry…for ruining your party…for being me.  If I wasn’t here then you would have had a good time an—”

 

“Hey don’t talk like that.  Of course, I want you here Lexa, we’ve grown to be friends over the summer and everyone here loves you.  Don’t let that piece of shit get to you.  He lucky it was Anya that found him and not me, I would have beat the crap out of him, no one hurts my friends.  That includes you.”  Bellamy gives Lexa a reassuring smile as tears start to well up in her eyes.  He pats her head and brings her in for a hug but she hisses when her chest meets his and he quickly pulls away.

 

“I’m sorry are you okay?” Bellamy eyes display concern that he hurt her.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay it still hurts through.” Lexa points to her body at a flash of angry spreads across Bellamy’s face.

 

“If I ever see that asshole again…”

 

“You’ll have to get in line, I’m sure Anya will be way ahead of you.” Lexa gives Bellamy a small smile that he returns.  “Come on I’m sure the gang is hungry.” Lexa says as she turns to head back to the truck.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

When they all arrive at Lincoln’s apartment they decide to order pizza and play a movie.  Being that it was still Bellamy’s birthday he asked if everyone was okay with playing a drinking game, and they all agreed.  The game was to drink every time the actor in the movie “Naked”, ended up naked in the elevator, the gang rolls their eyes because they knew just how drunk they were going to be after this game.  As the gang waited for pizza to arrive, wanting something in their stomachs before they started drinking, Octavia and Lincoln were having a conversation in the kitchen, much to Bellamy’s dislike.  When Lincoln left to use the bathroom, Bellamy walked up to Octavia and told her that she shouldn’t be talking to older guys. Though when Octavia told Bellamy he if didn’t like it then he should tell her about the girl he’s been seeing, he grumbles and goes to join Monty and Jasper on the couch. 

 

The pizza arrives and they all chow down and play the movie.  Lincoln had pulled out his collection of alcohol and everyone made up a beverage.  About half way through the movie, Bellamy starts to slur his words.

 

“Is t-this guys eber not naked?” Bellamy points to the television with a confused look.  Everyone laughs because he has differently been taking this game seriously and is drinking his beverage instead of sipping like the others.  Moments later Bellamy is passed out on the couch, and Jasper has the bright idea of drawing a mustache on his lip for him to “appreciate” when he wakes up. 

 

“Hey guys, do you know what we should do?”  Raven has a diabolical grin on her face.

 

“No, Raven wipe that grin off your face.” Clarke scolds Raven but it does nothing to stop the latina from yelling.

 

“BODY SHOTS!!!”  The other occupants of the room cheer, as Clarke face palms.

 

“Alright bitches, who’s first?”  Octavia asks as she grabs some salt and a shot glass.

 

“Fine…I’ll do it.” Clarke sighs.

 

“Starting from where you left off last week?” Raven waggles her eyebrows at Clarke.

 

“What was she doing last week?” Octavia questions looking at Clarke expecting her to explain.

 

“Nothing. Right Raven.” Clarke glares at Raven, but when Octavia glances at Lexa who’s blushing furiously, she knows something is up.

 

“You’re off the hook for now, Griffin.  Now who will be taking the body shot off you?”  Octavia turns to Lexa and raises her eyebrow.  Lexa gulps but steps forward taking the shot glass from Octavia’s hand.

 

Clarke smiles at Lexa as she lay across the dining room table and lifts her shirt, Lexa licks her lips at the sight before her and decides to place a line of salt on Clarke’s hip bone peeking out from her low-rise jeans.  Lexa then puts the lime in Clarke’s mouth and catches Clarke looking at her with hooded eyes.  Lexa takes a deep breath and leans down to swipe her tongue across Clarke’s skin to lick up all the salt, Clarke can’t the tiny moan the escapes her lips, Lexa’s tongue is soft and warm and she wishes it could be licking other parts of her body.  Lexa then downs her shot with a grimace and takes the Lime from Clarke’s mouth using hers and winks at Clarke.  Everyone cheers when she’s finished and she smirks at Clarke as she sits up from the table, but Clarke suddenly brings her in for a searing kiss that leaves both of them panting and the others gaping at them.

 

“GOD DAMN.  Can my body shot be like that?” Raven is fanning herself.

 

Lincoln is up next and Octavia is all too excited to lick salt off his rock-hard abs, when she’s finished doing her shot and sucking the lime, he gives her a kiss on the cheek.  Anya and Raven’s body shots are disgusting as ever with the two practically mauling each other and Harper shyly has Monty and Jasper do a shot off of her.

 

As the night whines down, they’re all not fit to drive home so Lincoln has them stay over.  Raven stays with Anya in her room, and Clarke and Lexa were given the spare bedroom.  Lincoln offers his bed to Octavia and said he’d sleep on the floor in the living room with the others. With Bellamy already passed out on one couch, the boys gave the other couch to Harper. Lincoln then grabbed spare pillows and blankets and they all said their good nights.

 

Lexa and Clarke laid in the bed with Lexa snuggled against Clarke’s chest, their roles reversed since Lexa’s chest was bruised.  Clarke was mindlessly running her hands through Lexa’s soft hair, lost in thought.

 

“What’s bothering you Clarke?”  Lexa speaks up as she runs her hand under Clarke’s shirt to feel the blonde’s skin against her fingertips, and Clarke sighs.

 

“It’s just…I wish I was the one to protect you…shield you from harm and make you feel safe.  Is it selfish that I’m jealous Anya got there first?”  a small smile tugs at Lexa’s lips.

 

“You do protect me Clarke, remember high school?”  Lexa lifts her head and kisses Clarke softly on the lips.  “But there are times where you may not be around and I’m lucking enough to have lots of people that are protective of me.  I just wish I could protect you…”  Lexa looks away.  “Today Murphy mentioned you when he was talking to me, and I was so afraid he was going to do something to you that I had to stop him, but I was overpowered…”  Clarke gently guides Lexa’s chin so she can look into green eyes.

“Him sneaking up on you and pinning you to the ground gave him an advantage, if it was a fair fight there’s no doubt in my mind that you would have kicked his ass.  You would have protected me.  You may not realize how strong you are Lexa but I can see it, you’re the strongest person I know, and I feel safe whenever I’m with you.”

 

“And I feel safe with you.” Lexa is gazing into ocean blue eyes, and she can feel it in her heart that she’s happiest with Clarke by her side. 

 

“Clarke, I…Thank you…for being you.”   Lexa stops herself from saying what she truly feels, she knows it's too early but when the time is right she'll can convey to Clarke just how special she is to her.  Lexa gives Clarke a lopsided smile and snuggle against the blonde’s chest again.

 

 Clarke kisses Lexa’s head and they both snuggle further under the blankets.  Lexa is the first to fall asleep and Clarke looks at the girl with so many emotions, she not sure how she feels. She thinks about the times they’ve spent together, the times they’ve laughed and the times they’ve cried.   She knows Lexa means so much to her but it’s more than that… _I think I love you Lexa,_ is the last thought that goes through Clarke minds before sleep consumes her.

 


	10. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the chapter being late... and it's a bit shorter than the others. It's been a long week but I wanted to make sure you had something to read :D No worries, I plan on the next one being longer and full of fun.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine, and comments are welcome! Enjoy :)

Lexa blinks open her eyes as the sun peeks through the blinds in the guest room window, she nuzzles further into the heavenly soft pillow beneath her head and realizes she's still laying on Clarke’s chest. A smile breaks across her face thinking about how blissful it is to wake up with Clarke every day, but when she lifts her head to look at Clarke, the sleeping girl whines and pulls Lexa tighter against her.  Lexa bites her lip to stifle a giggle, sleepy Clarke has always been the cutest thing to Lexa. She places soft kisses along Clarke's chest and neck, and Clarke stirs.

 

“That's definitely one good way to wake up in the morning.” Clarke voice is raspy from sleep and Lexa thinks it's the sexist thing ever. She continues to kiss along Clarke's jaw, when Clarke quickly switches their position to have Lexa on her back. The fast motion causes Lexa the wince, which has Clarke pulling away with a worried look.

 

“I'm so sorry, I forgot you were hurt.” Clarke lifts Lexa’s shirt to inspect her injuries. The bruises are a dark purple around the welts that have shrunk since yesterday. Clarke gently pokes around the wounds to gauge Lexa’s reaction to how tender they are, Lexa scrunches her face for the pokes on her chest, she'd say that one hurt the most. Clarke then leans down and places a soft kiss beside each one and Lexa’s heart flutters in her chest, she can't help but stare at Clarke with complete adoration for how caring she was.  As the smell of food begins to waft into the bedroom Lexa’s stomach growls, she blushes slightly as Clarke giggles at her.

 

“I guess someone is hungry, come on let's go.” Clarke puts out her hand and Lexa takes it with a smile as they make their way towards to kitchen.

 

In the kitchen Lincoln is preparing breakfast with Octavia.  The pair are having a conversation about why he decided to own a dojang and how his mother helped him start it.  As he's telling her his story, Octavia is smiling behind a cup of coffee, hanging on to every word.  

 

“Hey you two, did you guys sleep well?” Clarke asks upon entering the kitchen.

 

“I slept great, but I bet Lincoln would have preferred his bed to the floor.” Octavia says as she's eyeing Lincoln who smiles at her.

 

“I don't have a problem sleeping on the floor as long as you're comfortable.” Lincoln states earning a blush from Octavia.  “How did you girls sleep?”

 

Lexa and Clarke look at each with fond smiles. “As long as we’re together it doesn't matter where we sleep.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek who’s smile grows wider.

 

“Ugh. You two are disgusting.”

 

“Says the girl who keeps drooling over Lincoln when he's not looking.” Octavia blushes again and tries to hide behind her coffee cup, Lincoln looks at her with a small smirk.

 

A yawn comes from behind them and they all turn to see Raven with disheveled hair and dark bruises all over her neck.

 

“Jesus Christ, Raven. What the hell happened to you?” Clarke asks while scrunching her nose, already knowing the answer.

 

“A minx mauled me last night and again this morning.” Raven waggles her eyebrows at everyone.

 

“I take it back Clarke, they're disgusting.” Everyone laughs.  The girls set the table and wake up the remaining dead as Lincoln finishes making the food.  

 

With the table set and everyone else awake, Lincoln sets down the chorizo and warm tortillas so that everyone can begin to make their own burrito.

 

“So, what is everyone's plan for thanksgiving holiday? We only get the Thursday and Friday off.” Raven questions with a mouth full of food.

 

“Babe, please finish chewing your food before you start talking.” Anya said. Raven was going to make a snarky comeback, but the term of endearment left her with a dopey smile instead.

 

“How about we all do something together?  Like a big Thanksgiving dinner? I'm sure the parentals won't mind because they'll get us for longer during Christmas holiday.” Harper speaks up as she smothers her burrito with guacamole and salsa.

 

“We could do it here. I don't mind having you all over.” Lincoln states. Everyone looks at each other for a couple of seconds, then nod.

 

“We’re in!” They all said in unison.

 

“Okay, since we all agree to having a Thanksgiving dinner, who's bringing what?” Harper asks as she raises an eyebrow.

 

“Dips on desserts!” Clarke says happily, and Lexa just rolls her eyes with a smile. Clarke loves all types of desserts and especially likes making them herself.  Lexa has no doubt she'll be helping the blonde with baking.

 

“I say Lincoln has to make the turkey since it's his place.” Anya states.

 

“Then you wouldn't mind making the stuffing, right?” Lincoln raises an eyebrow at her, and she pouts.

 

“Fine…”

 

“No worries, we can make it together.” Raven says and squeezes Anya’s thigh under the table, causing a small smile to tug at Anya's lips.

 

“What about you quiet boys, what are you bringing?” Harper looks expectantly at Monty, Jasper, and Bellamy.

 

“Booze.” Bellamy pipes up quickly.  Jasper and Monty both tsk at him and glare.

 

“Sure, pick the easiest thing. Monty and I can make potatoes and that yam thing.” Jasper says and Monty giggles and his term ‘yam thing’.

 

“I guess I’ll do biscuits?” Harper adds unsure.

 

Once all the jobs were assigned for their Thanksgiving meal, breakfast continued with light conversation.  After breakfast everyone helped with cleaning up the apartment, but when Bellamy excused himself to use the bathroom, he discovered the ink mustache that was drawn on him last night. He rushes out of the bathroom to confront everyone.

 

“What the hell is the this?” Bellamy points to his upper lip with an angry face.  Everyone but Jasper looks away trying to contain their laughter.

 

“Looks like a well-drawn mustache to me. You like?” Jasper answers him with a smirk. Bellamy then proceeded to chase Jasper around the apartment while he screamed, much to everyone's amusement.  Once their laughter had died down and Bellamy attempted to wash off the stache, they each said their goodbyes to Lincoln and Anya and made their ways back to their colleges.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

A week has passed since Bellamy’s birthday party and their run in with Murphy, Lexa’s wounds were healing nicely but Clarke made sure to kiss each one before bed to make Lexa feel better.  At least that was the reason Clarke told herself in order to feel Lexa’s silky skin against her lips. This night was the same but there was one exception, Lexa was slouching against headboard with pillows in just a sports bra and boyshorts, when normally she would be in her sleepwear. Clarke had just placed a kiss to Lexa’s chest and was making her way down to kiss the two faded bruises on her stomach, Lexa watched has Clarke made her descend, soft lips pressed against her skin as Clarke kissed each bruise. The blonde then looked at Lexa with a smirk and leaned over to lick and nibble on her hip. She had to tug Lexa’s boyshorts down just slightly to gain better access, and the feel of Clarke's warm tongue has Lexa closing her eyes and letting out a small moan. Clarke then starts to caress her thighs and with each caress her hands are creeping higher towards Lexa’s center, Lexa bites her lip and bucks her hips up urging Clarke to touch her where she wanted her most. Clarke glances up to make sure Lexa is okay with where her hands are going and she’s met with dark hooded eyes. Lexa holds Clarke's gaze for a second before she places a hand on the back of Clarke's head pulling her upwards, their lips meet and they both moan into the kiss.  Lexa runs her hands along Clarke's sides and their hearts are pounding in their chests, Clarke smoothed her hand down Lexa’s taut abs and is running over her mound when Clarke’s phone rings.

 

“Fuck.” Lexa says breathless as Clarke breaks the kiss. _Always interrupted at the good part…_

 

“It's my mother.” Clarke says recognizing the ringtone. “She won't stop calling until I answer.” She looks at Lexa with an ‘I'm sorry’ expression, Lexa throws her head back against the pillows with a huff.  Clarke squeezes a thigh and goes to answer her phone, that was left on her bed.

 

**_Hey mom, what's up?_ **

****

**_Hi honey, how are you? How's Lexa?_ **

****

**_We're fine mom, and yes Lexa's injuries are healing nicely._ **

 

Clarke thought she might has well add that bit of information. Knowing her mother being the doctor she was, would ask after Clarke told her about what happened. Lexa gives her a quizzing look, wondering why her name is being mentioned and Clarke waves her off.

 

**_Great! I'm glad she doing well. So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving holiday? Your father and I were hoping you’d come home and have dinner with us?_ **

****

**_Well...you see the gang kind of decided we’d have our own little Thanksgiving dinner, since we don't get that many days off._ **

****

**_Oh, but honey we miss you. Your father is pouting and giving me sad puppy eyes as we speak._ **

 

Clarke could definitely picture her father's face, he was such a sap. She giggles lightly.

 

**_Okay, how about I come home the day before Thanksgiving?_ **

****

**_That would work perfectly! Will you be bringing Lexa?_ **

****

**_I’m sure she's probably doing her own thing…_ **

****

**_Doesn't hurt to ask hun._ **

****

**_Okay okay I'll ask, hold on._ **

 

Clarke walks back over Lexa and straddles her lap, covering the phone with her hand.

 

“My mother wants to know if you'll have dinner with us Wednesday night?” Clarke asks while Lexa is smiling up at her and rests her hands on the blonde’s hips.

 

“I'll have to see what my dad is doing for Thanksgiving.” Lexa answers while slowly inching her hand under Clarke's shirt, earning her hand a smack from the blonde girl and giving her a pointed finger with a warning look. Lexa chuckles lightly.

 

**_Mom, she'll have to see what her dad is doing for Thanksgiving._ **

 

**_Well, tell her he can come too. We'd love to meet him, since he raised such a well-behaved girl._ **

 

Clarke rolls her eyes because this so called well-behaved girl was driving her crazy, trying to rub her hands over Clarke's thighs and stomach.

 

**_When she finds out, I'll let you know what the plan is. Sound good?_ **

****

**_Yes, I'll talk to you later sweetheart. Love you._ **

****

**_I love you too, mom. Bye._ **

 

“You’re driving me crazy with your wondering hands, woman!” Clarke grabs Lexa's wrists and guides her hands under her shirt, along her stomach to just under her breasts.  Clarke bites her lip and looks intently at Lexa.  Lexa forgets how to breathe not ever venturing that far in her touches, when Clarke suddenly drops her wrists and gets off Lexa’s lap.  Lexa pouts and drops back with a huff against the pillows again.

 

“You’re such a tease!”  Lexa whines and Clarke just smirks at her.

 

“You have to ask your father what his plans are so I can relay info to my mother, and it's almost time for bed.” Clarke goes over to the closet to grab something to sleep in.  She then make her way to the bedroom door but stops before opening it to admire Lexa laying on the bed for a few seconds before she steps out.  Lexa sighs and gets off the bed to change into her sleepwear and send a text to her dad.

 

**Lexa: Hey dad, what are our plans for Thanksgiving? I’m having a Thanksgiving dinner with the gang Thursday, but maybe we could do something Wednesday?**

**Dad:  What do you have in mind Kiddo? Any chance to see you is great for me :)**

**Lexa: Would you maybe…be okay with having dinner over at Clarke’s parents’ house?**

**Dad:  OOOOOOHHHH! Meeting the parent’s already?!?!?  You two must be quite serious about each other.**

**Lexa: We’re not serious dad…. or maybe we are? I don’t know, I really really like her and I know she likes me but I’m not really sure where we stand…We’ve gone on a date and we enjoy each other’s company.**

**Dad: Sounds like you just need to talk to her, kid.  If she’s really likes you, which I’m sure she does from what you text me from time to time, but I’m sure she won’t mind having a conversation with you.  Communication is important.**

**Lexa: I know, thanks dad.  I’ll talk to her :) So, dinner?**

**Dad:  I’d love to FINALLY meet this girl you talk about and her parents.  See you Wednesday kiddo! Oh, and text me the address.**

**Lexa:  Will do. Love you!**

**Dad: Love you too!**

When Clarke comes back from the bathroom she looks over at Lexa who has a serious expression on her face.

 

“Oh no, bad news?”  Clarke asks cautiously.

 

“No, my dad said he would love to join us for dinner at your parents.”  Lexa says but her face remains stoic.

 

“Okay…so why do you look so serious?”

 

“Can we talk?”  Clarke nods, her heart begins to beat faster in her chest, thinking about what this conversation could possibly be about. She walks over and sits on Lexa’s bed.

 

“Did I do something to upset you?” Clarke asks in a soft voice and looks down to pick at the imaginary lint on the bed.

 

“What? Clarke no, you didn’t do anything to upset me.”  She lifts Clarke’s chin and her ocean blue eyes meet her green.

 

“It’s just…I’m wondering where we stand…you know are we a couple? Girlfriends?  We went on a date but does that automatically make us a thing?  We like each other…and kiss and cuddle…plus other things… but what do you want us to be? Because I want to be able to call you mine…but maybe you don’t feel the same way? May—” Lexa’s rambling is cut off by Clarke’s lips on hers.  Her tense posture relaxes into Clarke and she opens her mouth for Clarke to deepen the kiss.  Clarke then bites Lexa’s bottom lip and tugs causing Lexa to moan before she pulls away.

 

“We don’t have to label ourselves Lexa, but I want to call you mine too.”  Clarke smiles shyly at her and tucks a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. “From the moment you saved me from being run over by Bellamy and having our conversation in the bathroom, I knew we were going to be together.  Because I’m the happiest when I’m with you.  You’re sweet and caring, and give amazing cuddles but it’s so much more than that, it’s hard to put my feelings into words.”  Clarke looks longingly into Lexa’s eyes.

 

“I feel the same way.”  Lexa gives Clarke a beaming smile, that Clarke returns.  “So, can I call you Bae?” Lexa chuckles.

 

“Oh, god. Please don’t, you can call me anything else.”

 

“Boo Bear, Honey Bunny, Cuddle Bug, Bright eyes, Tootsie?”

 

“Lexa…”

 

“My queen.”

 

“That one could work.”  They both break down into laughter, but once they’ve collected themselves they gaze into each other’s eyes.

 

“I’m glad you’re mine Clarke.”  Lexa says with a lopsided smile on her face.

 

“I’m glad you’re mine too.” Lexa shifts down under the covers and Clarke gets in next to her, cuddling against her body.

 

“So, you ready for the parents to meet?”  Lexa asks.

 

“It’s kind of a scary thought but I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”  Clarke then places a kiss to Lexa’s jaw as Lexa cuddles her tighter.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
“Clarke! Clarke, come on we can’t be late.” Lexa was pacing in the living room waiting for Clarke to finish getting ready.  She’s a ball of nerves thinking about how this dinner was going to be all day, she didn’t want it to start off bad by showing up late.

 

“Jesus Lex, calm down we still have plenty of time.” Clarke comes out of the room and walks up to Lexa squeezing her shoulders to get her to relax.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke, I’m just freaking out.  I’ve met your mother and have been able to talk with her a couple of times but I haven’t met your dad yet.  What if he doesn’t like me?”  Lexa fidgets in place and Clarke kisses her cheek lightly.

 

“You’ve already gotten passed the hard part, which is my mother and she likes you.  My dad is a big softy; besides I haven’t meet your dad yet.”  Clarke states while straightening out the bow, Lexa decided to wear with her adorable button up.

 

“Oh, please my father will love you just like m— He’ll love you.”  Lexa bites her lips and looks away missing Clarke looking at her with so much love because she felt the same way, they just couldn’t say it to each other yet.    Clarke smoothed her hand over Lexa’s chest and pats it.

 

“Ready to go?”  Clarke asks as she reaches for Lexa’s hand and intertwines their fingers.  Lexa lets out a deep breath and looks at Clarke.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand in hers and they both make their way down to the car and towards Clarke’s parents’ house.

 

 

  



	11. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you!
> 
> I think it turned out okay...I hope the dialogue in this chapter flows better for you than it did in my head :P
> 
> All mistakes are mine. As always comments are welcome! Enjoy!

Lexa parks her civic on the street next to Clarke's parents’ house.  She gazes out the window, at the house she's come to know over the summer with a worried look.

 

“Still nervous?” Clarke asks while placing her hand over Lexa’s still on the shifter. Lexa was about to reply when headlights come from behind her car and she smiles looking into the rear-view mirror.

 

“Not anymore.” Lexa looks at Clarke her smile growing wider. “Come meet my dad.” Lexa says excitedly as she goes to hop out of the car.  Once she’s out, she rushes over to her father who as just stepped out of his truck and engulfs him in a hug.  His big arms wrap around her and she realizes just how much she's missed the warmth and safety of his arms.

 

“Kiddo!!!” Gustus says as he swings her around. “I've missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, dad.”  Lexa kisses his cheek.  Clarke watches the two get lost in their own little world, while leaning against the back of Lexa’s car and she smiles happily at them. When Lexa’s feet are on the ground again she gestures to Clarke.

 

“Dad I’d like you to meet Clarke.” Lexa stated while reaching out her hand for Clarke to take, she does and laces their finger together.

 

“Well, it’s finally great to meet the lovely lady my little girl is so fond of.” Gustus engulf Clarke in a hug.

 

“It's nice to meet you too, sir.”  Clarke says as she hugs the giant man back.

 

“Ooh no, none of that sir nonsense. You can call me Gus.” Gustus says still resting a hand on Clarke's shoulder.  Lexa’s eyes gaze at these two special people in her life and a fond smile breaks across her face.

 

“Shall we ladies?” Gustus gestures to the house, the two girls nod and they all make their way up the driveway.

 

Clarke opens the door to her parents’ house and is immediately pulled in for a hug by her father who heard the jiggling of her keys.

 

“Clarke, honey I've missed you so much.” He kisses the top of her head a couple of times and sways her back and forth in his arms.

 

“Dear, please stop smothering our daughter she needs to breathe.” Abby says coming from the kitchen, lightly slapping his arm as she walks by. “Plus, we have guests.”  She holds at her hand. “Hi, I am Abby and the over affectionate one is my husband Jake. I'm so glad you could join us for dinner.” Gustus takes Abby’s hand and softly shakes it.

 

“Gustus. Thank you for allowing us to share your home this holiday, and no worries I'm just as affectionate towards my daughter.” Gustus says as he places an arm over Lexa's shoulders and squeezes her against him.

 

“Lexa good to see you again.” Abby smiles softly at her.

 

“It's good to see you too, Abby.”

 

“So, this is the girl Clarke went on and on about during high school? She’s adorable!” Jake pipes up with his arm around Clarke's shoulder.  Lexa blushes and wants to hide behind her father but decides to remain next to him. Jake then receives an elbow to his ribs.

 

“Can you not embarrass my girlfriend.” Clarke says and Lexa’s heartbeat picks up at being called Clarke’s girlfriend. Clarke locks eyes with Lexa and can see the flicker of happiness in them, she bites her lip then smiles shyly at the green-eyed girl.  Neither of them notice the smiles on their parents faces.

 

“Well it's great to meet you Lexa, Clarke here has told me so much about you, I couldn't wait to meet you in person.” Jake walks up to her and opens his arms, Lexa shyly hugs Jake and he hugs her back.

 

“It's nice to finally meet you too sir.” Lexa says and Jake pulls away from the hug with a shocked face and puts a hand over his heart.  

 

“I'm not old enough to be called sir, Jake is just fine.” Lexa giggles while both Clarke and Abby roll their eyes at him.  Jake then clasps his hands together and smiles brightly. “Now that introductions are out of the way, who's ready for dinner and stories!”

 

“Oh, stories can't wait to hear them, I've got a couple good ones myself.”  Gustus chuckles and Jake leads them into the kitchen. Clarke and Lexa both groan at their fathers.  This was going to be an interesting dinner.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The dining room table was set with elegant white plates and silverware.  The turkey was in the center of the table with various sides dishes like mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, steamed vegetables, stuffing, and dinner rolls placed across the table.  Everyone took a seat at the table.

 

“This looks amazing Abby, thank you so much for cooking.” Gustus says after eyeing all the food on the table.

 

“Oh, it was my pleasure. I don't get to cook often because of my schedule, so whenever I get the chance I’ll cook the meal. It's a hobby of mine.”

 

“Then we get to enjoy everything she cooks, trust me everything she makes is phenomenal.”  Jake says as he smiles proudly at his wife.

 

“Now I know where Clarke gets it from.” Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand on the table and Clarke blushes slightly.

 

“I'm not as good as my mom.”

 

“Well, I have had your mother’s pancakes and I’d say yours are better.” Clarke blushes even more and Abby smiles at the two of them.

 

“Someone who can make amazing food is definitely a keeper, Lexa.” Gustus states which then makes Lexa blush.

 

“So, let us feast in this wonderful meal!” Jake says as he scoops some potatoes onto his plate.  Gustus does the honors of cutting the turkey, providing slices for everyone as they each place side dishes to their plate. Once the plating was done, everyone begins to happily eat their food. 

 

“Mmm, god that’s amazing.  Who’ve out done yourself mom.”  Clarke says after taking a bite of the stuffing.

 

“Well, thank you honey.  I wanted to make sure everything tasted the best especially with our wonderful guests.”

 

“It’s soo good Abby…I’m probably going to have thirds...”

 

“Eat all you like, Lexa.”  Abby chuckles at Lexa’s enthusiasm for her food.

 

“If you don't mind me asking how did the Griffin’s come to be?” Gustus asks Jake while cutting his turkey. Jake turns to his wife and smiles.

 

“I think she tells it better.” Jake takes Abby’s hand in his and she giggles lightly. Both Lexa and Clarke lean in, intrigued to know the story as well.

 

“Well let’s see...Jake and I were in college. I was interning at the local hospital and one day a patient arrived with burns to his hand. Apparently one of the model rockets he was building for an engineering demonstration, launched while he was still setting it up. He told me when I was examining his hand that it was on purpose, to show how dangerous rockets can be. I rolled my eyes at him but for someone having two degree burns on his hand, he was still in high spirits and it was hard for me to look up because I would just get lost in his smile and blue eyes.  I patched him up and told him to see me in a week so I could check on his injury. When a week went by he came in for his checkup but he brought me flowers as well, and asked me out to dinner as a thank you.  I was going to say no, but damn it he kept smiling that perfect smile of his and I couldn't resist. I still can't.” Abby locks loving eyes with Jake whose smile is beaming. “I finished my internship and he graduated with his engineering degree and we got married.  A year later we had an adorable baby girl.  That was the start of this Griffin family.” Abby looks at Gustus and smiles.  “If you don't mind me asking, how did the woods family come to be?” Gustus smiles back at Abby but his eyes are sad, he then looks at Lexa whose eyes show the same sadness. He watches as Clarke interlaced her fingers with Lexa, and his heart aches a little less knowing his little girl has someone to support her. He takes a deep breathe.

 

“I was in college too when I met the love of my life...her name was Eleanora but she always went by Nora.  I found her name fitting because it means ‘light’ and she was my light...She worked in the school library.  One day I needed to do some research for a class, but I had no idea how to find specific sections in this library. Our school was quite old. Nora was watching me from her help desk as I went through row after row not being able to find what I was looking for. She took pity on me and wandered over to ask if I needed assistance, and I was awe struck by how beautiful she was, I couldn't speak.  She just smiled at me until my brain caught up with my mouth and I stumbled out a hasty ‘yes, history books’ like a fool”. Gustus chuckles. “She giggled and it was music to me ears, I vowed right then and there that I would make this girl laugh any change I got.  She guided me to the section I was looking for and went on her way.  I went to that library every chance I had. She found out I had a love for books and we even liked the same authors, so we would sit in an aisle of the library sometimes and read to each other. Though as much as I liked her, I was still worried that I wasn't her type so I could never work up the courage to ask her out on a date...I guess this frustrated her and I got to see her feisty side.  I was at the library studying in one of the rooms, when she came in and before I could ask how she was, she rushed over and kissed me.  It wasn't long after that kiss, that we became a couple and eventually got married…”  Gustus clears his throat for the last part of his story. “Sadly, I lost her shorty after she gave birth to Lexa. But I will never forget her face as she looked down at our beautiful little girl bundled in her arms. Her face was one of pure joy and she named her ‘Alexandra’, I'm glad I was able to share that moment with her.” Gustus says a little choked up, and the rest of the table was faring well either nearly everyone on the verge of tears.

 

“I'm so sorry Gustus. I didn't mea--” Abby starts to say but is cut off.

 

“It's alright. I still have Lexa, who is growing up but will always remain my little girl.” Gustus looks at Lexa again and smiles. “And I keep Nora close to my heart.” Gustus pulls out a necklace from his shirt, and it has a ring hanging from it. “This was her wedding ring and I got it engraved before I asked her to marry me, it says ‘Always my light.’” Gustus puts the necklace away. “Now, Nora would never want us to be sad. She was always happy, so how about some happy stories?”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“And Jake being the smart engineer that he is, thought it would be a good idea to give a four-year-old paint. Clarke ended up painting pictures all over the hallway wall.” Abby shakes her head at the memory, and Gustus hides his grin behind a napkin.

 

“Hey, I’ll have you all know her drawings were amazing!” Jake pouts in his chair.

 

“Yes, squiggly lines, she was going to be the next Picasso.” All the girls are laughing hysterically, and Gustus pats the pouting Jake on the back.  

 

“She did turn out to be quite the artist though.” Jake smiles at his daughter. “Guess my intuition was right.”

 

“Yes, dear.” Abby says as she pats her husband's hands.

 

“So, I thought we were supposed to be telling stories about the kids now?” Jake gestures to both Clarke and Lexa. “Not me.”

 

“Well, there is one story that comes to mind about Lexa…” Gustus taps his chin pondering about the memory.

 

“Daaaad…” Lexa says while slouching down into her chair, Clarke squeezes her thigh under the table and gives her a small smile.

 

“Lexa had been working with me at the shop. We were finishing a rebuild on a 1970 Datsun for a friend of mine, and we worked all the way until the early morning. Lexa was beat, and rubbed tiredly at her eyes but she forgot they were covered in grease, having just done engine work on the car. So, when she pulled her hands away she had dark rings around her eyes that made her look like a racoon.” Everyone but Lexa chuckled as she huffs in her chair. “When my friend came to pick up his car in the morning, Lexa ran up to him to give him the keys.  He stared at her for a long while, till he burst out laughing till he cried...Man she was mad at me for not telling her, but I thought she made an adorable raccoon.” Gustus smiled fondly at his daughter who rolled her eyes at him. Clarke kisses Lexa on the cheek and her frown quickly turns upwards into a small smile.

 

“So, Gustus you own a mechanics shop?” Abby asks after listening to the story.

 

“That’s right. My pal Nyko and I opened it a few years back, it started off small but it eventually grew to what it is now.  We have about thirty people in our crew now. We do everything for minor repairs to customs builds.” Gustus says with pride in his voice.

 

“Oh my god. You build cars and I build rockets!  We should totally collaborate on a rocket car!” Jake says excitedly but quickly collects himself when he sees the questioning raised eyebrow of his wife.  He leans over closely to Gustus with a hand covering his mouth from Abby’s view. “We’ll talk later.” Jake says quietly.

 

“I still heard that.” Abby says while shaking her head, Jake tsks and both Clarke and Lexa just giggle at Jake’s behavior.

 

The night carried on and more stories were told as dessert was dished out for everyone.  Abby sits back in her chair and watches how animated both Jake and Gustus are when telling their stories, while Clarke and Lexa listened to every word. She loved that Lexa and her father joined them for dinner, and seeing how close both families got to each other in such a short time warmed her heart.  Desserts were finished and Abby was cleaning up the plates with Clarke’s help. Lexa and Gustus eyed each other and nod.

 

“Since Lexa and I were able to enjoying such a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner here with you all. Could we return the gesture, and have you all join us Christmas Holiday at our Cabin in TonDC?” Gustus and Lexa had texted about how they would be able to make it up to the Griffin family for having them over. Inviting them to the cabin was the best idea, since they went every year. Gustus looks to both Abby and Jake with hopeful eyes.  

 

“I think I could make some time, what about you honey?”  Jake asks Abby.

 

“I think I should be able to take some leave, but I'll have clear it with the hospital first.”

 

“Oh my god. Really?” Clarke says excitedly bouncing in her chair. “I can't wait to spend another holiday with everyone here. What's your cabin like?”

 

“Well, my friend Nyko and I built it when we started college as a way to escape for the weekends, it took us two years to finish. The cabin is a decent size with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room, kitchen, and a deck that wraps around three quarters of the cabin.  It's located in a nice area of the forest with lots of hiking trails, animals, and a river close by.  Though it does snow in TonDC so be prepared for that.” Gustus says and Clarke turns to Lexa with wide bright eyes.

 

“Lexa! Snow! We get to play in snow! For Christmas.” Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa who giggles at Clarke's excitement.”

 

“Yes, Clarke we get to play in snow.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead and then smiles at her dad.

 

“So, it's settled then. Christmas at the cabin.” Jake lifts his glass towards Gustus and they both drink to their future Christmas vacation.

 

When it was time to leave, Abby and Jake walked everyone to the front door.  Hugs were exchanged and promises to see each other for Christmas were said.  Lexa and Clarke both give Gustus another hug as he heads to his truck to head home and the girls get into Lexa’s car.

 

“Well that went better than expected.” Clarke says as she rests her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“That it did. Our dads are ridiculous.” Lexa chuckles lightly and kisses the top of Clarke's head. “Let's go home beautiful.” Lexa starts the car and proceeds to head back to the dorms, Clarke smiles to herself because Lexa refers to the dorm room they shared as home. Clarke believed anywhere with Lexa was home.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

-Ding-

 

“Clarke! Your pie is ready!” Lexa hollers over her shoulder while she continues to mix the batter for the pumpkin muffins. Clarke rushes out of the bedroom after getting dressed from taking a quick shower and opens the oven. Lexa inhales the smell of apple pie as Clarke carefully takes it out of the oven.  

 

“Oh my god, it smells delicious.” Clarke says as she places the pie on the counter to cool. She steps over to Lexa, pressing herself against the girl and rests her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa can feel the warmth on her back and the smell of Clarke’s shampoo, she closes her eyes enjoying Clarke’s presence. Their night time cuddles at times have become a little less innocent, touches a little bolder, and kisses a little more heated.  Lexa wondered when they’d take the next step in their relationship. Lexa then dips her finger into the batter and raises it for Clarke to taste.  Clarke takes Lexa’s finger into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it, making sure to get all the batter.  Lexa watches out of the corner of her eyes and licks her lips.

 

_Got you nice and distracted_ , Clarke thinks having taken a handful of flour sitting in a bowl next to the batter. Clarke releases Lexa’s finger and spins the girl around. She then tosses the handful of flour at Lexa’s chest, covering the girl’s front in white powder and backs away.  It all happened so fast Lexa had no time to react and when she realized what happened, she looks down at her flour covered front and back up to meet Clarke’s eyes who had a playful smirk on her face. Lexa narrows her eyes at the blonde.

 

“Clarke, you do realize this means war?”  Lexa says in a low growl.  She takes off her glasses not wanting them to get ruined and reaches her hand into the flour bowl.  She then takes a step towards Clarke.

 

“Lexa, come on it was funny. And I just showered.” Clarke says with her hands up in surrender as she keeps backing away from Lexa.

 

“Ooh, you should have thought of that before throwing flour at me, Clarke. It's only fair to return the favor.” Lexa takes aim and throws the flour at Clarke who ducks out of the way just in time. A cocky smirk starts to tug at Clarke’s lips thinking she got away, but it was just a distraction so that Lexa could grab hold of Clarke and bring them together front to front. Lexa’s flour covered chest then transfers to Clarke’s and Lexa pulls out a can of whipped cream from behind her back.   _Where the hell did that come from_ , Clarke thinks as her eyes widen upon noticing the can.  Clarke struggles to get free but Lexa is too strong.

 

“Paybacks a bitch, Clarke.” Lexa then proceeds to cover Clarke's hair and face with whipped cream.  When she’s finished she let's go of Clarke who crosses her arms and pouts at the ground.  Clarke then looks up with the saddest whipped creamed, puppy eyed face, Lexa has ever seen and she can't take it.  She quickly gathers Clarke up in a hug.

 

“Maybe I went a little too far.” Lexa says looking sincerely at Clarke.

 

“Nooo, I started it…” Lexa licks some whipped cream off the tip of Clarke's nose and pulls back to look at Clarke with a playful smile. She grabs the towel off the counter and begins to clean off Clarke’s face.

 

“I think I know how to make you feel better.” Lexa says after wiping away all the cream, Clarke raises an eyebrow curiously as Lexa takes a step back and lifts her shirt. She tucks it under her chin as she takes the whipped cream and draws a smiley face against her abs, Lexa then looks back up at Clarke and wiggles her hips a little.  Clarke bursts into laughter at how ridiculous Lexa is sometimes but then gets a thought into her head. Quickly Clarke drops down to her knees in front of Lexa and swipes her tongue across the whipped cream covered abs. Lexa lets out a small moan, because the sight of Clarke on her knees licking her abs was definitely one of the hottest things she's ever seen. Lexa looks over at the clock and notices they only have two hours before they would have to leave for Lincoln’s, and as much as she wanted this to continue, they had to finish baking and both of them had to shower.  She sighs.

 

“Clarke, you have to finish baking and we both have to shower now, we leave for Lincoln’s in two hours.” Lexa says as she looks down and bites her lip.  Clarke looks up at her with mischief in her eyes, and swipes her tongue against Lexa's abs again, only this time she travels lower.  Lexa's body is tingling all over and it's getting hotter, clearing her throat she reluctantly takes a step away from Clarke and helps her up.  Clarke then leans into Lexa and whispers in her.

 

“Oh, I'm not done with you yet.” Clarke nips at Lexa’s earlobe that sends a shiver down her back.  Clarke then takes Lexa by the arm and leads her to the couch.


	12. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for everyone :) Though I had horrible writers block, so I hope it flows well for everyone.
> 
> *WARNING* The beginning of this chapter has sexy time, soooo if that's not your thing feel free to skip over it. (Also, it my first time writing smut)
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and as always comments are welcome! Enjoy!

_Oh god this is happening_ , Lexa thought as Clarke lead her over to the couch.  Clarke looked over her shoulder and winked, she stepped in front of the couch, pushed Lexa down onto the cushion, and straddled her lap.  Lexa’s hands automatically come to rest against the blonde’s thighs and Clarke takes Lexa's face in her hands and kisses her, Lexa moans and nips at Clarke's bottom lip. Clarke deepens the kiss and grinds her hips against Lexa, who bucks her hips up in return.  Lexa runs her hands along Clarke’s thighs and under her shirt to caress the skin at her waist, Clarke suddenly breaks away from the kiss and reaches for hem of Lexa’s shirt.

 

“Can I take this off?” Clarke asks as she looks at Lexa with hooded eyes. Lexa can't find her words, too busy relishing the feeling of Clarke’s skin against her fingertips, so she nods instead. Clarke makes quick work of removing Lexa’s shirt and drops it to the floor leaving her in a sports bra.  She then takes off her own and Lexa bites her lip at the sight of Clarke’s black lacey bra.

 

“You’re Beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa says as she runs her eyes over Clarke’s smooth skin. And before Lexa’s brain can register what her hands are doing, she cups Clarke’s breasts and kneads them softly.  Clarke lets out a whimper and leans back resting her hands, on Lexa’s knees giving the girl more access.  Lexa continues to knead at Clarke's breasts, then runs a hand behind the blonde’s back to the clasp of her bra, Lexa looks up at darkened blue eyes silently asking for permission. Clarke licks her lips and nods.  The clasp is undone and Clarke quickly pulls the garment off, throwing it onto the pile of shirts.  Lexa’s throat goes dry as her eyes take in Clarke’s perfectly shaped breast, creamy white skin with rosy pink nipples.  She swallows trying to moisten her throat, then wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her closer and immediately begins kissing along Clarke's collarbone and the tops of her breasts. Clarke tangles her hands into chestnut hair as Lexa makes her way down Clarke’s chest kissing and nipping, she captures a pebbled nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it, flicking it lightly.  

 

“Mmmm, fuck that feels good.” Clarke pull at Lexa’s hair which spurs her on.  Lexa pays equal attention to each breast while running her hands up and down Clarke’s sides and back.  Clarke’s breathes become heavier as she continues to grind her hips against Lexa, but Lexa wants more. Her mind foggy with thoughts of Clarke and wanting to make her feel good.  Lexa grabs Clarke under her thighs and lifts herself off the couch with Clarke in her arms and flips them around, lowering Clarke onto the cushion.

 

“Holy shit, that’s hot.”

 

“I knew you’d like that.” Lexa states her voice a little husky.  She smirks at Clarke as she gets on her knees in front of the blonde, and Clarke watched as Lexa’s hands traveled up her thighs, stopping at the waistband of her jeans.  The anticipation of what Lexa wanted caused her to shiver slightly and heat traveled and pooled at her center.  Lexa’s eyes slowly traveled up Clarke’s body to look into her eyes, and Clarke bit her lip at how dark her green eyes had become.

 

“Can I see you, Clarke?” Lexa’s heart is pounding as she waits for Clarke to answer, Clarke nods her head and helps Lexa pull off her jeans along with her underwear.  Once bare Clarke spreads her legs to make room for Lexa to scooch in between them.  Lexa eyes lock onto Clarke’s glistening center and licks her lips. She leans down throwing one of Clarke's legs over her shoulder and pulls her hips closer.  Clarke can't help the small moans that escape her lips as Lexa places kisses along her inner thigh, inching further to where she desperately wanted Lexa's mouth to be. Lexa’s heart pounds harder in her ears the closer she gets to finally tasting Clarke, she then swipes her tongue along Clarke's folds and the heavenly moan that Clarke lets out as she bucks her hips up has Lexa almost orgasming on the spot. Clarke tastes sweet and slightly tangy and Lexa thinks it’s the best flavor in the world.  During the nights where they explored each other a little more, Lexa would think of different ways her and Clarke would take the next step, but this was better than she imagined.  Clarke's hands tangle into Lexa's hair as her tongue laps at Clarke’s center, with each swipe her tongue flicks Clarke’s clit and Clarke is on fire.

 

“Fuck, keep doing that.”  Clarke closes her eyes and bites her lower lip as she pulls at Lexa’s hair. Lexa then swirls her tongue around Clarke's clit and sucks it into her mouth.

 

“Uhhh...Lexa!” Clarke grinds her hips into Lexa's face, her moans and breath increasing the longer Lexa keeps her focus on Clarke's clit.  With two more flicks of Lexa’s tongue, Clarke is shaking, her orgasm hitting her hard as she screams out Lexa's name.  Lexa gently laps at Clarke's folds bringing her down from her high and Clarke moves her hips away being too sensitive. Lexa looks up at Clarke as she lays limp against the couch, her chin glistening with Clarke’s release.  Lexa picks up her shirt wiping off her chin and smirks at Clarke still recovering.

 

“Fuck, that was amazing Lexa.” Clarke says softly smiling at Lexa. “Give me a minute and I can return the favor.”

 

“No time, sugar lime.” Lexa gets up and places a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

 

“Isn't that pet name supposed to be sugar plum?”

 

“It didn’t rhyme.” Lexa gives Clarke a cheeky smile.

 

“God, you're a dork.” Clarke says but giggles as Lexa helps her up from the couch.

 

“Now, let's go save some water and head to this dinner.” Lexa says, her smile turns into a smirk as she leans in to whisper in Clarke's ear. “Then later tonight you can repay the favor.” Lexa leans down quickly and pulls a nipple into her mouth, Clarke closes her eyes and moans but Lexa pulls away with a wet pop and rushes towards the bathroom. Clarke’s eyes spring open and she glares at Lexa’s retreating form, she gives chase.

 

“Damn you, Lexa!”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa walks out of the bedroom after she's finished getting dressed.  She decided on dark blue skinny jeans with a white button up and maroon sweater combo.  

 

“Clarke does my outfit look better with or without glasses?” Lexa asks with one hand on her glasses, she smiles as she takes in how cute Clarke looked in her outfit.  Clarke was wearing a form fitting maroon sweater dress with black stockings, paired with maroon wedges, she looked warm and comfy.  Clarke looks over after placing the last of her muffins into a Tupperware and smiles, she walks over to Lexa and tucks some hair behind her ear.

 

“I love being the gross couple that matches.” Clarke giggles. “And you know I find your glasses adorable, but it's whatever make you feel the best.” Clarke places a kiss to Lexa’s cheek and walks back over to the desserts to place them in a box.  “Ready to go?” Clarke carries the box over to where Lexa is lacing up her shoes by the front door.  Lexa adjusts her glasses and gets up taking the box from Clarke.

 

“Lead the way.”  Lexa smiles softly and Clarke just stares at her for a moment, scanning her adorable face.  Clarke’s heart flutters at all the emotions she's feeling just staring at this wonderful girl.

 

“You’re so amazing, Lexa.” Clarke says and she leans in to give Lexa a chaste kiss on the lips, and Lexa blushes at Clarke's words.

 

“You’re amazing too, Clarke.” Lexa says with a beaming smile.

 

“Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting.” Clarke opens the door allowing Lexa to pass her with the box of desserts before she locks the door.  She tucks a finger into one of Lexa's front pockets and lead them to her car. Lexa smiles the whole way.

 

Once at Lincoln’s, Clarke knocks on the door and Octavia opens it.

 

“Yay you're here!” Octavia says excitedly and goes to hug Clarke but stops after glancing at both of their outfits.  “Ugh, I thought you two couldn't get any more disgusting.” Both Lexa and Clarke chuckle at Octavia’s comment.

 

“You're just jealous because we're incredibly cute.” Clarke says placing a hand on the small of Lexa's back.  Octavia rolls her eyes opening the door wider for them to come in.

 

“Lexiepooo, Clarkie!” Raven screams as she hurries towards them.

 

“Lexiepoo?” Lexa whispers and raises an eyebrow at Clarke, who just shakes her head with a smile and shrugs.  

 

“Somebody starting pregaming before everyone else got here, didn't she?”  Clarke says as she wraps Raven in a hug.

 

“Just one shot…”

 

“That quarter empty bottle of rum says otherwise, babe.” Anya says coming from behind Raven to hug Lexa and Clarke.  “Here let me put this on the counter.” Anya takes the box from Lexa.

 

“Thanks. Where's Lincoln?” Lexa asks.

 

“He went to take a quick shower once his turkey was done cooking, he should be out in a few.” Octavia speaks up and Clarke raises an eyebrow towards her, as she busied herself with the gravy.  A knock comes from the front door and Anya goes to answer it.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Harper, Monty, and Jasper yell in unison.

 

“Sup, guys. Where's Bellamy?”

 

“He was stopping by the liquor store on the way here, he shouldn't be too much longer.  Oh, and he said he has a surprise for everyone.” Harper says as they make their way in to Lincoln’s apartment.

 

Monty and Jasper take a seat on the couch, while the girls put all the finishing touches together for the dinner.  Lincoln comes out freshly showered in jeans and light grey sweater and walks over to Octavia still stirring the gravy, wrapping her up in a hug from behind.

 

“Thanks for finishing the gravy for me.” Lincoln says as he smiles softly, Octavia leaning back against him.

 

“You’re welcome.” Clarke and Lexa gaze at each other with knowing looks having witnessed the two at the stove and smile feeling happy for the them.  Another knock sounds and Anya answers it expecting Bellamy, but was surprised to see someone else standing next to him as well.

 

“Hey, Anya. I like you to meet my girlfriend, Echo. I hope it's okay that she's joining us.” Bellamy says with a sheepish smile.

 

“No worries Bellamy, there's plenty of food.”  Anya then turns to Echo. “Hi, it's nice to meet you.” Anya says as she shakes Echo’s hand.

 

“It's nice to meet you too, and I can't wait to meet everyone else.”

 

“Well, the gang's all here.” Anya steps out of the way allowing the two to enter.

 

As soon as Bellamy and Echo walk into the apartment all eyes are on them.

 

“Hey everyone I’d like you all to meet my girlfriend, Echo.” A series of hellos are said around the room and both Bellamy and Echo take a seat on the couch opposite Monty and Jasper.

 

“Well, well, well our big bad Bellamy has finally been captured by someone.  And that someone is hot.”  Jasper says after eyeing the two who just sat down.

 

“Jasper…”  Bellamy says in a warning tone.

 

“What she is…”  Jasper’s eyes glance over at Echo before he looks away.  Echo chuckles at pats Bellamy’s knee to calm him down.

 

“It’s okay Bell, your friends should be allowed to compliment your girlfriend.  And what is this about you being big and bad?  You're a puppy whenever I'm around.”

 

“I'm not a puppy...”  Bellamy tried to defend himself but Echo just squeezed his knee and gave him a teasing smile that turned him into mush.

 

“Oh my god, how long have you two been dating?  He already has heart eyes.”  Octavia says having watched Bellamy and Echo interact as she made her way over to interrogate this new girl.

 

“We’ve been dating for a month now.  Octavia, right?” Echo says as she gets up to greet Octavia properly.  “Bellamy has told me so much about you.”  Echo goes to shake Octavia’s hand but Octavia shakes her head and hugs Echo instead.

 

“You’ll have to tell me how you two met because trying to get information out of him, is like pulling teeth.”  Echo chuckles as she glances back at Bellamy who shrugs. 

 

“She can tell all of us at the table, foods ready, and I’m hungry.  Besides there’s nothing better than eating and having some entertainment.”  Raven interrupts placing an arm around Octavia’s shoulder while she smiles at echo.  Echo nods and everyone takes a seat at the table.

 

“Alright Echo, let’s have that story.”  Raven says after everyone has plated their food and started eating.

 

“Okay, where do I start…” Echo ponders for a second. “I first noticed Bellamy outside of my literature class, he was horsing around with his friends and laughing.  But I just rolled my eyes at them before heading inside.”

 

“Oh yeah, that sounds like our Bellamy.” Jasper spoke up and everyone chuckled.

 

“Well that same day I was walking through the hall when someone bumped into me, scattering all the papers I had in my hands to the floor.  I turned around to throttle the person but they weren’t there. I then looked down and there he was picking up all the scattered papers, frantically muttering out apologizes for not looking where he was going.  I kind of just stared at him as he picked up the papers because I expected some cocky asshole blaming me for running into him.  But instead he got up from the floor with all my papers and had this kicked puppy look, and I crushed right then and there.  I found out the next day we both had that literature class, I just never noticed him because he sat in the back while I sat up front. We ended up getting partnered to do a paper together, and I found him charming and smart, so when he asked me out on a date I accepted.  And here we are.”  When Echo finished her story, Lexa looked at Bellamy with a somewhat surprised expression. Echo’s version of Bellamy was a different version than the Bellamy she knew in high school.

 

“Well I'm glad to finally meet the girl that has tamed my brother.”  Octavia says as she grins at Bellamy.

 

“Oh, yeah big bad Bellamy.  What’s that about?” Echo raises an eyebrow at her boyfriends.  Bellamy clears his throat and explains.

 

“Well, in high school I was that cocky asshole you thought I was going to be...I was captain of the football team, popular, but my ego lead me to being a pretty horrible person to someone I now consider a very good friend.” He looks subtly at Lexa.   “I'm just lucky she gave a second chance and that I was able to see what I was becoming and wanted to change.”  Lexa gives him a comforting smile and Bellamy nods in return.  Echo watched the silent exchange between the two and a smile tugged at her lips.

 

“I'm glad I didn't have to beat some sense into you then.” Echo says as she squeezes Bellamy’s leg under the table.

 

“I probably would have liked it coming from you.” Bellamy smirks at Echo.

 

“Eww can you not, people are trying to eat.” Clarke says and everyone laughs.

 

“Hey! You’re Clarke Griffin, aren’t you?”  Echo asks after recognizing the blonde.  Clarke stops eating to look over at Echo.

 

“Ummm…yup that’s me…”

 

“You totally annihilated the Azgeda softball team!  I went to Azgeda and you were the talk of the school when it happened.  You knocked that bitch Nia’s ego way down.  It was amazing.”  Echo states happily and everyone smiles proudly at Clarke.

 

“Oh. You’re welcome.  Nia had it coming for a while after all the smack talk she was saying about my team.”  Clarke says and chuckles.   

 

“So, we have four couples in this gang now?”  Jasper asks as he looks around the table.  “Clarke and Lexa, Anya and Raven, Bellamy and Echo, and Octavia and Lincoln?” Bellamy glares at his sister who sticks out her tongue and kisses Lincoln on the cheek.  

 

“Were not a couple yet, we’re still getting to know each other but it’s gonna happen.”  Octavia says as she looks into Lincoln’s eyes and he smiles softly at her.

 

“So.... that leaves Monty, Harper and I…guess we’re having a threesome!” Jasper says excitedly before he’s smacked in the back of the head by Monty while Harper blushes in her seat.  The whole table erupts into laughter.

 

After everyone was finished eating dinner they moved on to the desserts.

 

“Oh my god, Clarke this pumpkin muffin is deliciously.” Raven says after she’s scarfed down two and was working on her third.

 

“Jesus, babe.  Where are you putting all this?”

 

“Oh, there’s always room for desserts and I’m pretty sure it all goes to this amazing ass that you seem to like very much.”  Raven says with a smirk and Anya bites her lip, both Clarke and Octavia make gagging noises.

 

“Your actually lucky Clarke was able to make them in time.”  Lexa speaks up and Clarke looks at her with wide eyes, while Raven raises an eyebrow.

 

“She was a little distracted but finished just in time to put those muffins in the oven.”  Lexa says as she bites her lip to keep from laughing at Clarke blushing furiously.  She feels Clarke pinch her thigh under the table but it just makes her want to laugh more.  

 

“I hope you at least cleaned yourself up before handling the food again.”  Raven teases and Clarke puts her face in her hands and groans, everyone chuckles and Lexa places a kiss to her head.

 

The night dies down and everyone is still conversing and sipping wine, when Lincoln stands up from the table.

 

“So, before everyone starts to get tired and leave or stays here. I’d like to make a toast.”  Lincoln says as he raises his glass and eyes everyone around the table.  “Now, I know I’ve just met you all pretty recently but I want to thank you for letting me into this family of friends, the bond within this group is stronger than anything I’ve ever seen or felt before and I am thankful to be a part of it.  And even though there may be some ups and downs, I know that this group will be able to conquer anything because you all are stronger together.  So, here’s to you all.”  Lincoln finishes his glass and sets it on the table.

 

“We’re all glad you’re a part of this family too, Linc.”  Clarke says as everyone nods at Lincoln.  “And we’re all happy that Echo is joining us too.”  Clarke smiles at Echo.

 

“Thank you, Clarke.   I can’t wait to know more about everyone here.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry you’ll be seeing us a lot.”  Raven says and everyone grins at Echo.

 

“That’s good right?...right?  Why is everyone just grinning at me?”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I think Echo, now thinks we’re all crazy.”  Clarke chuckles in the car as their making their way back to the dorms.

 

“Probably, but I’m happy her and Bellamy are together.  They seem like a really cute couple.”

 

“They do, but still not as cute as you and me.”  Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand in hers and Lexa smiles at her.

 

“Yes, Clarke.”

 

Lexa is staring out the window as they drive in a comfortable silence when she feels Clarke’s hand against her thigh.  As she looks down, Clarke's hand starts to gently make its way up her thigh and her heart rate increases the further it goes.

 

“Clarke…”  Lexa says in a low growl but when she looks at Clarke, the blonde is biting her lip.

 

“You said I could return the favor later tonight…”

 

“Yes, but maybe not while your driving.”  Clarke sighs and squeezes Lexa’s thigh before she focuses back on driving.

 

“As soon as we’re home, you better be ready.  Cause I’m not letting you sleep tonight.”  Clarke looks over at Lexa and winks.  Lexa is suddenly very hot and gulps trying to moisten her throat.

 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some may think our shy Lexa was a little too experienced. or Aggressive? When she was with Clarke for their first time, but I kind of based it off of my first experience. I'm a shy person but when it came to my first time I kind of excitedly drove right in because I wanted to make that person feel good, so that's why Lexa isn't shy being with Clarke more like happy about pleasing Clarke...


	13. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys :)
> 
> Sorry it's late... :(
> 
> *WARNING* There are fun times in the beginning, so if that's not your thing please fell free to skip it :P
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and as always comments are welcome! Enjoy!

Lexa opened the door allowing Clarke to go inside first, before locking it behind her.  She then turned expecting Clarke to be there, but the blonde had already made her way into the bedroom, and Lexa scrunches her face in confusion. _I thought she said to be ready as soon as we were home… maybe she's tired_ , Lexa thinks and shrugs.  She walks towards the bedroom in search of Clarke and as soon as she's through the door it's closed and she's pressed up against it. Clarke’s lips are instantly against hers and hands are tugging at her shirt.

 

“Shit, Clarke.” Lexa groans out, taking a breath of air when Clarke switches sides and deepen the kiss. Her hands go to rest at Clarke hips and she feels soft skin instead of the sweater dress Clarke was wearing for dinner. Lexa let's out a whimper and pushed Clarke away to look at her body.  Clarke had taken off her dress leaving herself in just a bra and underwear, and Lexa licks her lips at the sight.  

 

“Someone's eager.” Lexa says. Her lips are about to turn into a smirk but Clarke presses herself flush against the green-eyed girl causing her to bite her lip instead from the feel of warmth radiating off Clarke's body.  Clarke then whispers in her ear.

 

“Eager for you.” Clarke says in a sultry voice that almost has Lexa’s knees buckling. She nips at Lexa’s earlobe and turns them towards the bed before her lips are on Lexa's again. Lexa moans into the kiss as Clarke drags her tongue across her bottom lip and bites it.  Lexa deepens the kiss as she's guided backwards towards the bed, the backs of her knees hit the mattress and Clarke breaks away.  She gently takes Lexa’s glasses and places them on the nightstand, before turning her attention back to Lexa.

 

“You're wearing entirely too much clothing for bed.” Clarke states as her dark blue eyes lock onto Lexa's hooded ones. She runs a hand under Lexa's shirt and drags its down the girl's taut abs, causing her to shiver.

 

“I couldn't agree more.” Lexa says and immediately pulls off her sweater. She then works at the buttons of her shirt, and Clarke becomes impatient helping her with the last ones.  As soon as all the buttons are undone Clarke is pushing the fabric off Lexa's shoulders.

 

“You're gorgeous.” Clarke says as she takes in Lexa's lean muscled torso.  She nudges Lexa onto the bed and straddles her hips.  She then smirks down at Lexa and takes off her bra, Lexa’s eyes widen at Clarke's boldness and licks her lips as her eyes devour Clarke's perfect breasts. Clarke runs her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts as she rocks her hips against Lexa’s.

 

“Mmmm… that’s hot.”  Lexa says, her eyes following the movement of Clarke’s hands kneading her breasts.  Clarke squeezes them one more time before she moves her hands to run up Lexa's waist and sides.  Leaning forward she places kisses along Lexa's jaw, and shimmies further down Lexa’s body kissing and licking across her chest.  Lexa closes her eyes to focus on the feel of lips scorching her skin and soft hands roaming her body.

 

“May I?”  Clarke asks brushing a thumb under Lexa’s breasts causing her breath to hitch. She nods opening her eyes as Clarke gently squeezes her chest.  Clarke feels pebbled nibbles against her palm through the fabric and circles her thumbs around them.

 

“Fuck…” Lexa groans and raises herself onto her elbows to watch Clarke play with her breasts.  “Take it off.” Clarke nods and gently removes the bra with Lexa’s help leaving the girl’s chest bare. Clarke runs her eyes over Lexa's light tanned breasts and back up to meet her favorite green.

 

“You're perfect, Lexa.”  Clarke gazes into Lexa's eyes and a small smile tugs at the corner of Lexa's lips.  Lexa sits up and pulls Clarke in for a kiss, their breasts press against each other and they moan.  She swipes her tongue against Clarke's lip asking for entrance and Clarke grants it, deepening the kiss while massaging her tongue against Lexa's. Clarke then places her hands against Lexa’s chest urging her to lay back on the bed, and starts to kiss her way down Lexa’s chest. She pulls a nipple into her mouth and nips it lightly before soothing it with her tongue.  Lexa hisses tangling a hand into soft blonde hair, and Clarke smooths a hand down Lexa’s abs till her fingertips brush the edge of Lexa’s jeans.

 

“Can we take these off?” Clarke asks as she rolls off to lay against Lexa's side and tugs at the jeans.

 

“God, yes.” Lexa says as she quickly helps Clarke unbutton her jeans and shrugs them off her legs, along with her boyshorts.  Clarke then continues to suck at Lexa's nipples and kiss her breasts while running a hand along the inside of Lexa's thighs to spread her legs apart. Goosebumps appear on Lexa's skin and her heart beats rapidly against her chest as she watches Clarke's hand inching closer to her center. Clarke looks up to meet dark green eyes before she gently brushes her fingertips over Lexa's folds. _Fuck she's so wet_ , Clarke thinks and feels a rush of heat between her legs.  A soft moan escapes Lexa's lips and she bucks her hips.

 

“Is this okay?” Clarke asks in a whisper as she cups Lexa's center.  Lexa nods keeping her eyes locked with Clarke’s, until a finger dips between her folds circling her entrance before coming up to swipe at her clit.  Lexa throws her head back and moans loudly.

 

“T-that feels amazing...”  Clarke hums in agreement while kissing and nipping at Lexa's neck.  She circles the girl's clit a couple more times before running a finger back down to her entrance.  Clarke tentatively dips her finger in and out, looking back up at Lexa's face to gauge her reaction. Lexa's eyes are closed and her breathes have increased, but when she notices Clarke has stopped what she was doing, she opens her eyes.  Clarke stares into needy green eyes and licks her lips, she dips her finger back in and Lexa takes a shuddered breath, nodding at Clarke to continue as she spreads her legs wider.  Clarke then continues pushing her finger inside until she's knuckles deep.  Lexa moans and tangles a hand into blonde hair bringing Clarke in for a heated kiss.  Clarke pumps her finger in and out, increasing her speed as Lexa bucks her hips into her hand.  She then adds a second finger and Lexa gasps into the kiss. The stretch is uncomfortable at first but as she gets used to Clarke's fingers her body becomes hotter as moans are silenced by Clarke's lips.  Clarke then curls her fingers hitting Lexa's front wall and circles her clit with a thumb.

 

“Fuck… Clarke.” Lexa pulls Clarke tighter against her, her moans and hurried breathes puff against Clarke’s ear and Clarke clenches her thighs at the sound. Clarke increases her rhythm a little more and circles Lexa's clit with just enough pressure to send her over the edge. Lexa let's out a strangled moan and bites down on Clarke's shoulder, her body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm.  Clarke is too lost in Lexa's pleasure to notice the bite and slows her fingers as Lexa's orgasm tapers off. Lexa's arms fall to lay at her sides too exhausted to keep them wrapped around Clarke.  She groans when Clarke removes her fingers fully, and looks at the blonde who sat up with a glint of mischief in her eyes.  Clarke brings her fingers to her lips and pauses to see Lexa widen her eyes at her, she winks and runs her tongue along her fingertips tasting Lexa.

 

“Mmmmm…You taste good.” Clarke says in a raspy voice and giggles when she notices the blush that spreads across the green-eyed girls face.  Clarke then brings her fingers close to Lexa's lips and with eyes still locked with hers, Lexa takes Clarke's fingers into her mouth and swirls her tongue around them tasting herself.  Clarke bites her lip and her eyes grow a darker shade of blue.   With renewed energy Lexa pounces up and pins Clarke to the bed.  Smirking down at the blonde she captures Clarke’s lips in a heated kiss, while running a hand up to cup her breast and softly pinch a nipple.  Clarke breaks away from the kiss to moan and looks up at Lexa whose smiling at her. Lexa then leans down and nips at Clarke’s earlobe.

 

“My turn.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Both girls lay naked under the covers having passed out from exhaustion in the early morning.  Clarke’s back was against Lexa’s front, legs were tangled together, and Lexa’s arm was draped over Clarke’s waist.  It's close to noon when Lexa is roused from her sleep by something tickling her nose.  She opens her eyes to a mess of blonde hair and she smiles to herself, having remembered she woke up the same way the first time she'd ever fallen asleep with Clarke.  Lexa’s eyes wander over the creamy white skin of Clarke’s shoulder watching it rise and fall softly with each breath.  A peaceful feeling washes over her as she lays pressed against the blonde and she brushes her fingertips against the skin at Clarke's waist.  The blonde stirs a little, pressing further against Lexa's before settling again.  Lexa thinks she couldn't be happier in this moment with Clarke sleeping soundly against her.  This amazing girl that makes her heart skip every time they lock eyes or Clarke smiles at her.  She wonders what it would have been like had Clarke never came into her life that day in English class, she probably would have still been bullied and not be as confident in herself as she is now.  She owed Clarke a lot for making her believe she wasn't better off alone, and her love for Clarke grew more with each passing day.   Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts when Clarke turned around and blinked tried eyes at her with a sleepy smile on her face.

 

“Morning beautiful.” Lexa says kissing Clarke's forehead and wrapping her arms around the blonde. Clarke hums contently and nuzzles her face into the crook of Lexa's neck.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Clarke mumbles sleepy, the warmth of being wrapped up in Lexa's arms making her want to doze off again.

 

“Not long, just been thinking?”

 

“About?”

 

“About how happy you make me…”  Lexa says as she embraces Clarke tighter and the blonde smiles against her.  “How just one smile from you can make my days better, and I can't think about how my life would be like without you in it…. You’re so special to me, Clarke.”  Lexa whispers the last part and kisses the top of Clarke's head.  Clarke’s smile grows even wider and she moves back slightly to gaze into forest green eyes.

 

“You're special to me too, Lexa.” Clarke places a kiss to Lexa's lips, but then throws off the covers getting up from the bed.  Lexa gives her a puzzled look and follows Clarke with her eyes.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To make you breakfast.”  Clarke says while glancing at the clock.  “Err…make that lunch and don't you dare get out of bed.” Clarke says pointing a finger at Lexa.

 

“Clarke, you don't have to do that. I'll come help.” Lexa moves to get out of bed but Clarke stops her with sad puppy eyes.

 

“Pleeease, Lexa.  Let me make you lunch.”  Lexa rolls her eyes and huffs before throwing herself back against the bed.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good, girl.”  Clarke makes her way over to her dresser putting on underwear, before winking at Lexa and heading towards the kitchen.  She stops by the bathroom to put up her hair when something catches her eye in the reflection and her eyes go wide.  Clarke bursts through the bedroom door and pounces on Lexa, snatching the book she had started to read from her hands.

 

“Clarke what's the ma-tter….” Lexa's eyes lock onto the mark on Clarke's shoulder, and Clarke gives her a ‘yep you did that’ look. Lexa smiles sheepishly at Clarke, and the blonde raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“You know what this means don't you?” Clarke trails a finger down Lexa's chest and the girl visibly gulps. “I get to mark you...” Clarke continues to drag her finger between Lexa's breasts, down to her abs. “Where would you like it?”  Clarke licks her lips as Lexa points to her hip and grins at her.  Clarke settles between Lexa's legs and licks the area on Lexa's hip that was pointed to before she nips and sucks on it.  Lexa whimpers from the feel of Clarke's warm mouth on her skin and watches as Clarke sets out on marking her. When finished Clarke appraises her work and nods in approval before raising her eyes to meet Lexa's slightly darker ones.

 

“Now we’re even.” Clarke says as she crawls up Lexa's body. Suddenly Clarke is tossed onto her back with Lexa hovering over her, a smirk plastered on her face.

 

“I never did like even numbers.” Lexa says before she captures Clarke's lips in a heated kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I can't believe we went two more rounds.”  Clarke says, her head laying in Lexa's lap while they watched a movie and ate some food on the couch.

 

“I'm just glad I won.”  Lexa says grinning down at Clarke who rolls her eyes.  She then thinks about all the love bites covering her body and she bites her lip.

 

“Please, I totally let you win.” Clarke scoffs.

 

“U-huh.” Lexa runs her hand through Clarke's hair and she sighs happily, closing her eyes.

 

“So, what activities will we be enjoying at the cabin?” Clarke asks, and Lexa contemplates an answer.

 

“Well it most definitely will be snowing…So I was thinking of taking you for a hike.”

 

“In the snow?” Clarke peeks an eye open at Lexa.

 

“Mmhmmm… There’s one place I hike to every time I go…its up a mountain that overlooks the entire forest and the view is something words can't describe. It's absolutely beautiful, the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“And the first?” Clarke asks and Lexa smiles down at her.

 

“You.” Clarke's heart flutters and a blush crosses her cheeks.

 

“Did you learn how to be such a romantic from all the books you read?” Clarke raises a curious eyebrow and Lexa giggles.

 

“I don't read romance novels, Clarke.  I was just simply speaking the truth.” Lexa says as her lips quirk into lopsided smile.

 

“So, the name Gerri Hill doesn't ring a bell?” Clarke bites her lip to keep from smiling as Lexa gapes at her.

 

“How do you know that author?” Lexa questions and Clarke finally releases a chuckle.

 

“You fell asleep reading ‘The killing room’, one night so I glanced at a few pages. At first, I thought was like a thriller, mystery novel but it turned out to be a lot more than that.  I liked it.”  Clarke says nonchalantly and shrugs.

 

“You liked it? You read the whole book?” Lexa's lips turn up into a smile again and Clarke smiles too.

 

“Yup, it was a good book.  And now… lesbian romance novels maybe a guilty pleasure of mine…” Clarke looks away shyly, but Lexa tips her chin back to look into her eyes.

 

“No need to be shy, Clarke… I secretly like them too… you found out…wait, when did you finish the book?

 

“I-uh… may have finished it… that night.” Clarke confesses and Lexa's eyes widen.

 

“The whole book in one night?” Clarke nods.  “Was that the night where you woke up the next morning a super grumpy monster?” Lexa asked in a teasing voice and Clarke gasps at her looking offended.

 

“I am not a grumpy monster!”

 

“Ooohh but you are… A cute monster, but grumpy nonetheless.” Clarke glares at her sternly causing Lexa to laugh out loud at the face she was making.  Clarke then pokes her finger into Lexa's side and the girl squeals.  An evil grin then spreads across Clarke’s face as she lifts her head from Lexa's lap and wiggles her fingers menacingly towards the girl.

 

“Clarke, no…I see that look in your eye… Clarke, please?” Lexa frantically begs as she curls herself into the corner of the couch trying to hide from Clarke.  “Why are you getting closer? No, no!” Lexa screams but it’s instantly turned into hysterical laughter as Clarke begins to tickle her sides. The tickling only lasts a couple of seconds, because Clarke is too busy smiling widely at Lexa, her laughter made Clarke's heart swell with happiness.  Lexa pouts in the corner of the couch.

 

“Meanie.” Lexa says not looking at Clarke, and Clarke's cheeks are starting to hurt from how much this girl makes her smile.

 

“God, you're cute.” Clarke says as she settles on the other side of the couch and opens her arms, welcoming Lexa to come over.

 

Lexa eyes the space for a second before eventually giving in.  She crawls over to Clarke cuddling in between her legs and laying her head against Clarke’s chest.  Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and kisses her head.   _I love you so much Lexa_ , Clarke wants to say as the girl sighs contently in her arms but she knows it's still too early to say, so instead she hugs Lexa tighter against her.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The heavy door swung open in the dim lighted bar and Echo watched as the hooded figure made their way through the tables of other patrons to sit in the seat across from her.  She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow as the person throws off their hood and slouches in the seat, locking eyes with her.

 

“So, how was your precious Thanksgiving dinner with the boyfriend?”  Echo smirks and rolls her eyes.

 

“It was…nice.  Everyone was very welcoming.”  Echo says and the person across from her gags.

 

“Sounds, lovely.  Just get closer to them and you’ll get what you want.”  Echo frowns.

 

“You better not be lying, Murphy.”

 


	14. Stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you :)
> 
> So sorry it's late...had a medical issue and I found out its hard to concentrate on writing when your in pain :P
> 
> All mistakes are mine. As always comments are welcome! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S I made another floorplan :P

It was the December morning of their holiday cabin trip and everyone met up at Gustus’s house. Both parent’s cars were loaded up with luggage and then they all went to hop into their respective vehicles.  Clarke followed Lexa to Gustus’s truck and was about to climb in when she’s stopped by Lexa’s hand on her arm.  Clarke gave her a questioning look and Lexa smiled sheepish at the blonde.

 

“Clarke, I think we should each ride with our parents, it will give us some time to catch up with them since we’ve been away at school…”  a small pout starts to make its way onto Clarke’s face and Lexa kisses her cheek.  “The drive to the cabin is four hours long, I promise this will be the longest time you are without me the entire trip.”  Clarke reluctantly nods and slowly makes her way over to her parent’s car.  Lexa watches as Clarke’s parents faces light up knowing Clarke will be riding with them, and lets out a sigh when Clarke hops in to the backseat without looking back at her.  She then climbs into the passenger seat of the truck as they all start their drive towards the cabin.

 

“Stupid Lexa… Wanting to take separate cars so we could have alone time with our parents…” Clarke grumbled in the back seat of her parent’s Audi, having been on the road for a while.

 

“Goodness, someone is a grumpy monster today.” Jake says as he glances in the rearview mirror at Clarke sulking in the back seat.

 

“I am not a grumpy monster! You sound just like Lexa.” Clarke whines and crosses her arms pouting.

 

“Oooh Lexa calls you a grumpy monster too? I like that girl more and more.” Jake says, as he smiles at his wife and winks. Abby laughs knowing how much he loves to tease Clarke.

 

“C’mon honey.  You've only been away from Lexa for like an hour.”  Abby says as she looks back at her daughter.

 

“But I already miss her…”

 

“Don't you miss hanging out and talking with us?” Abby asks and Clarke huff.

 

“Of course, I do… I just… I don't know.  I feel like I have to be with her at all times, she makes me happy…” Both Jake and Abby smile at each other, grateful that their daughter found someone so special to her.   “How’s the hospital been?”

 

“It’s been good, honey. We've had a lot of successful surgeries and the work hasn't been too stressful. Though I’m surprised they actually let me leave with how the hospital gets during the holidays.”

 

“Well it could be that you haven't left the hospital since Clarke went to school, sweetheart. It's a well-deserved break.”

 

“That’s not true. I had those few days for Thanksgiving.” Abby argued and Jake rolls his eyes playfully.

 

“Yeah, when Clarke agreed to come home and I sat there with the biggest puppy eyes.”

 

“I see now where our daughter gets her dramatic behavior.” Abby smirks.

 

“I am not dramatic!” Jake and Clarke yell in unison, and Abby burst out laughing.

 

“I love you two.” Abby says wiping the tears from her eyes, and Jake smiles at Clarke through the rearview mirror and she returns it.

 

“What about you dad, how’s the rocket project going?”

 

“My work has been going very well. Right now, I have a couple of guys teaching the rocket how to land itself.”

 

“Land…itself?”

 

“Yeah, see there’s an algorithm that the rocket’s onboard computer will use to calculate the optimal path for landing in a specific location, but it also as to take into account the time it will take to make its journey with the amount of fuel it as or it will crash down to earth and—”

 

“Okay, okay, the rocket lands itself.” Clarke giggles at her dad’s enthusiasm for his project. “Sounds complicated.”

 

“It actually isn’t too complicated you see if—”

 

“Dear, I think my brain and Clarke’s might just exploded from all the information.  We’ll stick with medicine.”  Abby pats Jake’s arm softly and chuckles when Clarke mutters ‘oh thank god’ under her breath.

 

“I’m out numbered here…Hey sweetheart do you think we can try for a little boy?” Jake looks over at Abby with a beaming smile that instantly turns into hysterically laughter from both Jake and Clarke as Abby’s eyes go wide with shock.

 

“Oooh you should see your face…”  Jake says still cackling, and Abby slaps his arm.

 

“I actually wouldn’t mind a little brother…” Clarke says batting her eyelashes at her mother, who narrows her eyes at Clarke.

 

“This isn’t a topic to joke about, besides we already have Clarke and she’s a handful by herself.”  A wide smile spreads across Abby’s lips as Clarke gasps in offense.

 

“Hey!”  They all laugh at how ridiculous they are.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa glances at the Audi following behind them from the side mirror and back to the road in front of them.

 

“Man, you’ve got it bad.” Gustus says with a smile as he eyes his daughter from the driver's seat.  A smile tugs at the corner of Lexa’s lip and she looks over at her father.

 

“I do.  I really do.”  Gustus’s smile grows larger and he chuckles lightly.  “She’s so amazing dad, and her parents are great too.  Thank you for inviting them to the cabin.”

 

“You’re welcome kiddo.  Nyko said he’s got everything ready for us and if we want we can go to the stables and take out some of the horses for a ride.”

 

“What! No way, that’s awesome.  I wonder if the Griffin’s know how to ride?  Do you think we should hook up the sleigh instead?  Wait, what if their allergic to horses…oh god this could be a ba—”

 

“Calm down kiddo.”  Gustus chuckles.  “We’ll find out when we get to the cabin if the Griffin’s are up to taking the horses, but until then you don’t have to worry.”

 

“Right, sorry.  I just want everything to be perfect for them.”

 

“Well nothing is ever perfect kiddo, but we’ll try to give them the best holiday trip they’ve ever had.”  Gustus winks and Lexa’s smiles at her dad.

 

“So…I was thinking…” Lexa starts and plays with the hem of her shirt nervously.  “I’d like to take Clarke to see the view at Rock Point.”  Gustus eyes his daughter and gives her a comforting smile.

 

“Then that means Clarke is one special girl…you know your mother would have loved her.”  Lexa can feel her eyes starting to tear up at the mention of her mother but her smile brightens.

 

“Clarke is special, do you really think mom would have loved her?”

 

“Of course, she bubbly and excitable something she your mom had in common, and above everything else she makes you happy. She would have loved her because you love her too.”  Gustus winks at Lexa as she furrows her brows at him, mouth slightly agape.

 

“How do you— what makes you think I love Clarke?” Lexa averts her eyes to stare at the center console as she draws imaginary pictures on it.  

 

“Oh, please I’m your father of course I’m going to know when my little girl as falling in love with someone.  And the fact that you can’t help the big heart eyes you give her every time you look at her.”  Gustus feels a light slap to his arm and he laughs.

 

“Excuse me, I do not have heart eyes.”

 

“U-huh, sure you don’t.”  Lexa huffs back in her seat but looks at her dad again.

 

“I do love her dad…but when do you know it’s the right time to say those words out loud?”

 

“You’ll be able to feel when the moment is right.”  Gustus glances over to his daughter with a reassuring smile and back to the road.  “Your soul won’t be able to contain the amount of love its feeling and it will just spill from your lips, making Clarke one happy girl.”  Lexa smiles as she looks at the Audi containing the girl that she loves, in the side mirror again.

 

“Thanks, dad.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Both vehicles pull up the cabin after the four-hour long road trip and everyone exits their vehicles, thankful that the ride is over.  Lexa was currently stretching just having gotten out of the truck when Clarke comes barreling into her, almost causing her to fall over and latches on like a koala. Lexa stabilizes her stance and holds onto Clarke so she doesn’t fall.

 

“Geee thanks, honey. Now we know how much you love us.”  Jake teases Clarke for having ran out of the car as soon as they stopped to be with Lexa.  Clarke sticks her tongue out at him from over Lexa's shoulder and Abby laughs patting Jake on the back, they then head to the trunk of their car to start unpacking.

 

“I missed you.”  Clarke muffles into Lexa’s shoulder as she snuggles closer into the crook of Lexa’s neck. A smiles spreads across Lexa’s lips and she leans her head against Clarke’s.

 

“I missed you too, but I’ll have to put you down so I can give you a tour of cabin.”  Clarke whines but untangles her legs from behind Lexa and sets her feet back on the ground.  Clarke then looks towards the cabin and gasps.

 

“Holy shit!  This is your cabin!”

 

“Clarke! Language!”  Abby yells from the back of the car.

 

“Sorry!”  Clarke yells back but doesn’t take her eyes off the cabin until she’s done scoping out every inch of it.  Lexa watches Clarke with a fond smile until green meets blue again.  “Lexa this place is amazing!” Clarke says as she bounces on the balls of her feet and Lexa giggles at her.

 

“If you think the outside looks good, just wait till you see the inside.”  Lexa then takes Clarke’s hand in hers and leads her up the stairs to the front door.   Lexa opens the door and guides Clarke inside and the blonde’s eyes light up as she takes in the interior of the cabin.  Just inside the door there’s storage case to hang coats and store snow shoes to the left, and to the right side is an open living room.  Clarke walks into the room and runs her hand across the Leather couches that rest on top of a large rug and glances at the fireplace sitting in the corner. She then wonders over to the large windows adorning the back wall and stares into the beautiful forest outside, but out of the corner of her eye Clarke notices an elegant standing piano resting against the wall and walks over to it.  “My dad said my mom helped design the interior and she had to have a piano so she could play for them whenever they were here.”  Lexa says as she eyes the piano sadly and presses a key causing the piano to sound.

 

[Cabin Floorplan](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rSmPOJfYTVx3b_mGk6E9Ed6howip7oeb)

 

“Do you… know how to play?  Clarke asks hesitantly.

 

“I know a couple of songs… But I’d give anything to have her here to teach me more… sadly all I have is the sheet music she used to play.” Lexa smooths her fingertips lightly across the sheet music leaning on the music stand and looks up to meet sad blue eyes.

 

“I know you miss her, Lexa… but I also think you playing this piano is like having her here with you...would you mind playing something so I could meet her?” Clarke stares into watery green eyes _. My dad was right about mom loving you_ , Lexa thought and nods, taking a seat on the piano bench.  

 

Lexa's hands hover over the keys for a second before taking a deep breath and starting the song.  It starts off soft with a gentle melody, but as the song plays on it pick up some dynamics and becomes more intense towards the middle.  Clarke watches in awe at all the emotions Lexa is pouring out when playing the song and can tell it means a lot to her, and the song concludes softly once more.  When Lexa finishes the song, she looks up with a sad smile and is immediately engulfed in a hug by Clarke and kissed all over her face, Lexa giggles lightly at Clarke trying to cheer her up.  Gustus, Abby, and Jake had been watching the two at the piano the whole time and each one of them had loving smiles on their faces as they watched their daughters together.

 

“You play beautifully, Lexa.” Abby says from just inside the door, and both girls turn to find their parents watching them and both of them blush.

 

“Thank you, Abby. It was a song my mother loved to play.”

 

“Oh. What song?”

 

“Cristofori's dream by David Lanz.”

 

“Well if he composes songs like that I’ll have to hear what his album is like.” Abby says sincerely and Lexa smiles softly at her.

 

“He’s an amazing composer, you’ll love his work.”  Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek and both girls get off the piano bench to help their parents with the luggage.  Gustus shows everyone around the rest of the cabin and to their rooms.

 

“Abby. Jake, you two can have the master.” Gustus suggests as he points towards the door of the larger room.

 

“Oh, no.  Gustus we can’t take the master this is your cabin.”  Abby argues.

 

“Nonsense, there’s two of you and one of me.  I’ll be fine in one of the other bedrooms.”

 

“If you insis—”

 

“Wait! Does that mean Lexa and I get to share a room!” Clarke asks stunned that the parentals would allow such a thing.

 

“Well, we figured you two share a dorm room so you can share a room here.”  Jake speaks up eyeing both girls.  Lexa blushes under his gaze but Clarke’s eyes brighten.

 

“Yay!” Clarke yells excited wrapping her arms around Lexa.

 

“But, no funny business.” Gustus points a stern finger at the girls making Lexa blush harder and Clarke smiles wider. “Since I’ll be in the room next to you.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Clarke salutes both parents before pushing Lexa down the hall and into their room.  Gustus rolls his eyes before heading towards his room to drop off his luggage, while Abby and Jake laugh and walk into theirs.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once in the privacy of their room, Clarke pushes Lexa onto the bed and begins smothering her in playful kisses.  Lexa whines and laughs along with Clarke as they both fight for dominance and ultimately Lexa wins having tossed Clarke onto her back against the bed, and slowly sneaks her hand up the blonde’s shirt.

 

“Your father said no funny business.” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear before nipping it.  Lexa hums and kisses down the blonde’s neck, inching her hand higher till she cups Clarke’s breast from underneath her bra and gives it a squeeze. 

 

“Guess that means you’ll have to be quite.” Lexa pinches a nipple and Clarke bites her lip to keep from moaning, and tangles her hands into soft chestnut hair. Lexa trails her hand down to Clarke’s jeans and under her panties, she loved the feel of Clarke’s skin against her fingertips, soft and warm, she then dipped a finger between her wet folds and Clarke gasps.  Her hot breath puffs against Lexa’s ear causing her to shiver.   Lexa is just about to circle Clarke’s clit when a soft knock sounds against the bedroom door and both girls break apart, scared of being caught, their hearts pound in their chests.

 

“Girls, lunch will be ready soon.”  Gustus yells through the door.

 

“Thanks dad! We’ll be right out.”  Lexa yells back and hears him walking away from the door.  Lexa lets out a deep sigh and falls against Clarke, who chuckles at her.  “That…was too close for comfort.”

 

“I’d say.”  Clarke runs her fingers through Lexa’s hair to sooth her.  “Come on, lets go get some food.”  They both get up from the bed and make their way out to the living room.  Lexa stops by the bathroom first to wash her hands and Clarke winks at her as she exits and Lexa rolls her eyes.

 

“Hope everyone likes sandwiches and sweet potato fries.”  Gustus says upon Clarke and Lexa’s arrival to the Kitchen. He and Jake place the food on the table and Lexa has Clarke sit down as she walks over grabbing a pitcher from the cupboard and fills it with water.  She sets it on the table and takes her seat smiling at Clarke as she watches the blonde taking a bite of her sandwich.  Clarke moans at the first bite and Lexa’s smile grows wider, knowing exactly how good her father’s sandwiches are and was happy that Clarke enjoyed them just as much as her.

 

“Wow, now that’s a good sandwich.” Clarke says after half of her sandwich is devoured.  “The bacon tastes amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.  Nyko raises cattle and whenever he has a harvest he gives us some meat, and It’s the best meat you’ll ever have.” Gustus says happily.

 

“So, what would everyone like to do after we eat?” Jake asks over a mouth full of fries.

 

“Dear, please set a good example for the kids.”  Abby says and looks over at Clarke who is suffering her face with fries as well and sighs.  Lexa giggles at Abby’s disappointment and Jake high-fives his daughter.  “I swear I have two children…” 

 

“I was actually thinking of taking you all to the stables.” Gustus speaks up.

 

“You have horses?”  Clarke asks.

 

“They’re Nyko’s but he said we could take them out if everyone was up for it.  Also, if you don’t know how to ride we have a sleigh that’s pulled by Apollo the Clydesdale.”

 

“Alright then. To the stables!”  Jake says getting up from the table and collects everyone’s plates. 

 

“We should all dress warm, it could get cold on our way back.”  Gustus says and Clarke and Lexa are the first to exit the kitchen, and go back to their room to put on some warmer clothes.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Small twigs crunched under the boots of their feet as they walked along the dirt path through the forest. Tall trees with a healthy number of branches creating a canopy of green, lined the path with birds chirping above, the air was crisp and clean and the group was enjoying the stroll that would lead them to the stables.  After walking a little while longer a wooden building could be made in the distance, Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and smiles excitedly at her as she nudges her head towards the structure, Lexa nods with the biggest smile on her face and both girls take off running.    They slowed and final stopped when they reached the stable, Lexa unlatched the lock on the large wide door and slid it open.  Inside the stable everything was kept neat and cleaned and a chest was placed outside of each stall containing riding gear.  There were four stalls on each side of the building, and each one held a horse. 

 

“There’s one horse I’d like you to meet.” Lexa says.  With Clarke’s hand in hers she leads them down to the last stall on the right.  Once Lexa stopped Clarke looks into the stall.

 

“She’s beautiful. What’s her name?”  Clarke says and the horse’s ear perk up at hearing voices, and steps over to them.  The horse had a golden coat with a long white mane and tail, her eyes were a deep brown and she gazed at Clarke.  Clarke smiled, lifting her hand to gently pet the horse’s nose, and the horse nays at her.

 

“Her name is Argo.” Lexa says patting the horses neck and Clarke gives her a puzzled look.

 

“Why does that name sound familiar?”

 

“Oh! Oh! I know.” Jake says raising his hand to be called on for the answer as he and Abby walk up to them.  “Xena warrior princess.”  Lexa chuckles and nods her head.

 

“Nyko said I could name her when she was born…. and I was watched Xena as a little girl, and she looked just like Argo, so why not.”  Lexa says with a small smile.

 

“Oh my god. You’re a total fan girl.”  Clarke says and nudges Lexa causing her to chuckle. 

“Can you blame me?”  Lexa says and Clarke rolls her eyes.  “Where’s my dad?”  Lexa asks Abby and Jake, who both point to the front of the stables.

 

“Abby and I thought it would be fun to take Apollo out in the sleigh, so your dad said he was going to get the sleigh ready, plus who doesn’t like Clydesdales.”  Jake says happily.   “Well we just wanted to take a glance inside, but we’ll go help your dad, see you two outside.”  Jake and Abby turn to make their way towards the exit.

 

“So, do you want to ride by yourself or with me?” Lexa asks looking at Clarke who hasn’t stopped petting Argo.

 

“Ummm…well, I’ve never rode a horse before…so can I ride with you?”  Lexa smiles and nods.

 

“We can ride Argo, help me get her ready.”  Both girls work on saddling Argo and when she’s ready Lexa climbs up.  She scoots towards the back of the saddle and puts out her hand for Clarke to grab.

 

“Now just put one foot in the stirrup and hop up, don’t worry I’ll help.”  Clarke nods her head, placing a foot in the stirrup like Lexa said and hops up with Lexa’s help.  Safely placed in front of Lexa, warm and comforting arms wrap around her and pull her closer to Lexa’s front.

 

“Ready?”  Lexa asks and Clarke nods.  Lexa grabs the reins and Argo makes her way out of the stables.  Once outside Lexa maneuvers Argo over to where Gustus acts as coachman to guide the sleigh.  Apollo the majestic black and white Clydesdale nays when Argo draws closer to him and Argo nays back.  “Hey dad, we’ll follow you.”  Lexa says.

 

[Apollo](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/37/7c/e9/377ce95ce7f2a9bb7bd40a9e2a13110c--bell-bottoms-clydesdale-horses.jpg)    [Argo](https://media1.britannica.com/eb-media/96/37996-004-5688049A.jpg)

 

“Ok, kiddo.  I plan on taking us close to the river in case you fall behind.”  With that Gustus taps Apollo with reins signaling it was time to go.  Apollo starts of in a slow trot and Argo follows after.

 

The path to the river is smooth with some gradual turns, Clarke relaxes against Lexa enjoying her warmth and the peace of the quiet forest.  As she closes her eyes Lexa starts to softly hum a song in her ear and a smile spreads across her face as she giggles.

 

“The Xena theme song Lexa? Really?”

 

“Well, we are riding Argo…”  Clarke laughs and Lexa smiles brightly.

 

“I could get used to this.”  Clarke says snuggling closer to Lexa. “It so peaceful out here.”

 

“It is.  I could see ourselves living out here, someday.”

 

“Are you saying you want to live with me after college?”  Clarke teases and Lexa blushes furiously.

 

“I—uh. I mean—” 

 

“It’s okay, Lexa.  I could see ourselves living out here too.”  Clarke turns slightly in the saddle to place a kiss to Lexa’s jaw and snuggles back against her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had stopped the horses close to the river, and set out fresh water and some feed for them.  Gustus helped Abby and Jake get out of the sleigh and pulled out the basket of food they brought for dinner.

 

“Honey can we get a have a horse too?” Jake says walking up to Apollo and patting his side. Abby wraps her arms around her husband and lays her head against his back.

 

“Sorry, love but we both work too much to give a horse the care it needs.” Abby says sadly.

 

“Don't worry, I'm sure Nyko will let you visit the stable whenever you want.” Gustus says as he and Lexa lay a blanket on the ground.  Clarke unpacks the basket filled with pasta salad, cornbread, and chili onto the center of the blanket and pulls out the water as well.

 

“That an interesting food choice for a picnic.”  Abby says taking a seat on the blanket.

 

“Interesting but oh so tasty.”  Gustus says with a smile as he pulls out the bowls and starts to fill them with chili.  “Isn’t that right kiddo?”

 

“Mmmhmm.”  Lexa muffles in agreement having just taken a bite of cornbread.  Clarke chuckles and pokes her cheek stuffed with bread.

 

“And now Jake has corrupted Lexa.”  Abby says in an unamused voice but smirks when everyone laughs.

 

All the food was eaten as they sat and talked about the horses and what future plans they had for over the holiday.  Gustus notices the air was starting to chill and suggested they start to pack up and head back to the stables. The griffin’s packed up the basket and blanket, while Gustus and Lexa saw to the horses.  On their way back, Clarke snuggled closer to Lexa in the saddle as the air chilled more and Lexa smiled. 

 

“Don’t worry when we get back to the cabin, we can grab a warm blanket and light the fireplace.”  Lexa says softly into Clarke’s ear.

 

“Mmm…that sounds amazing.”

 

They put the horses back in the stable and all made their way back to the cabin.  When they arrived Abby and Jake decided to head to bed having had long days of work before the vacation, and the others said they’d stay up a little longer.  Lexa grabbed a warm blanket from the room while her father got the fireplace ready. With the fireplace lit Gustus took a seat on one of the couches with a book as the two girls snuggled together on the other enjoying the crackling of the fire.  Later in the night Gustus placed a bookmark in his book and turned to announce he was going to bed, but he stopped and smiled seeing that the girls had already fallen asleep on the couch together.  Quietly he got up, adjusted the blankets on the two girls, and kissed Lexa goodnight before heading towards his bedroom.  With the fire out, the room got slightly cooler rousing Lexa from sleep, she rubs at her eyes and smiles when she sees Clarke laying against her.  Lexa then looks out the window and her eyes widen.

 

“Clarke…Clarke.” Lexa says softly, shaking the blonde trying to wake her.  Clarke stirs in her sleep and blinks open her eyes.  Lexa points out the window and Clarke averts her eyes to look.

 

“Oh my god. It’s snowing.”  Clarke whispers excitedly, getting up from the couch to look out the window.

 

“So, tomorrow I’m going to take you on a hike.”

 

“In the snow, Lexa are you crazy?”

 

“Just trusty me, the view from Rock Point is amazing in the snow.”  Clarke raises a suspicious eyebrow.

 

“Okaaay…but if I get cold I’m snuggling under your coat.”

 

“Deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I know this chapter is long over due :(
> 
> With Holidays, work, and getting sick it was hard to get this one completed.
> 
> But it's here now! I hope its okay...All mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always comments are welcome! Enjoy!

It was the eve of Christmas and Lexa rubbed at her eyes and stretched having woken up in the early morning. Clarke whined against her and snuggled closer to her side, her hand clutching at Lexa’s shirt as her head laid against her shoulder. A small smile spread across Lexa’s face loving the warmth of Clarke’s body against hers, though as much as she wanted to stay in bed, she remembered promising her father they’d make breakfast together and sighed.  She slowly shifted out of Clarke’s hold and replaced herself with a pillow, smoothing some hair away from Clarke's face to kiss her head as she lay peacefully asleep.  Lexa smiled down at Clarke before tip-toeing her way to the door and with one last glance at the girl she loved she slipped out.  Lexa hummed quietly through the hall, taking in the crisp air and cool wood floors of the cabin.  As she passed the living room she glanced at the couch her and Clarke had fallen asleep on before moving to the bedroom and smiled.  The memory of Clarke’s face as she excitedly watched the snow instantly brought a smile to Lexa's face as she reminisced.  Some rustling brought Lexa out of her thoughts and she looked towards the kitchen. Noticing her father was already there pulling out ingredients for pancakes, she made her way towards him.

 

“Hey dad, you starting without me?”

 

“Nope, I’m just getting everything ready.  How’d you sleep? You excited about the snow?”

 

“I slept really well, I forgot how cozy this cabin is and you know the snow always makes me happy.  I can’t wait to take Clarke to Rock Point.”  Lexa walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a mixing bowl, placing it on the counter with the ingredients.

 

“Be careful out there Lexa.  I know you’ve been on that trail many times but Clarke hasn’t so keep an eye on her.”

 

“I will, don’t worry.”

 

“Also, I’ll be heading out to set up our surprise with Nyko today.”  Lexa’s eyes light up as she bounces happily on the balls of her feet.  “You okay with making dinner?”

 

“Yup, tell Nyko I say hello. Do you think they will like the surprise?”  Lexa says as she ties her hair in a loose bun and her dad pats her on the shoulder.

 

“Oh, I’m sure they will.  It will be a Christmas Eve they will never forget.  Now lets make us some pancakes.”

 

Lexa then starts preparing the pancakes while her father begins to make the eggs and bacon.  A short time later they finished making breakfast and while Gustus went to wake up Abby and Jake, Lexa went to wake Clarke.  She stepped into the room and smiled brightly when all she could see was blonde hair peeking out from the blankets.  Quietly she walked over to the bed, got under the covers, and gently wrapped her arms around the blonde. Clarke snuggled closer having felt the warmth against her back and Lexa smiles against the blonde’s shoulder before nuzzling it with her nose. Having the one person she cared for the most in this world right there in her arms made Lexa’s hold on Clarke just a little bit tighter.  The blonde sighed contently and Lexa places her hand under Clarke’s shirt and rubs gently across the blonde’s stomach in an attempt to wake her up.

 

“Breakfast is ready.”

 

“Mmmm...Few more minutes.” Clarke mumbles sleepily as she places her hand on top of Lexa’s and interlaces their fingers.  Lexa sighs happily as she begins to place kisses against Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“But our big adventure is today. We can't be late.”  Clarke grumbles slightly while shifting in the bed to face Lexa. She stares into forest green eyes that look at her with such happiness and gently cups Lexa's face, tracing a thumb across her cheek. After a few moments Clarke kisses Lexa on the nose and sighs.

 

“Okay, Ms. Adventure I'm up.”  Clarke throws the covers off the both of them and climbs out of bed.  Lexa watches as Clarke makes her way to the door with messy hair, oversized shirt, and plaid fleece pajama bottoms. They were originally Lexa's but Clarke claimed them as hers after wearing them to bed one night. Clarke stopped at the door when she noticed Lexa wasn't following her and turned to look at the green-eyed girl with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Aren't you coming?” Clarke asked, but all Lexa could do was stare at the blonde with a lopsided smile on her face.  Even with her messy hair and oversized clothes, Lexa thought she was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

 

“You're beautiful.” Lexa says and Clarke blushes at the comment.

 

“You're not so bad yourself. Now get your cute butt over here so we can go eat.” Clarke says with her hands and her hips and Lexa's smile widens.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I can't believe I agreed to this.” Clarke huffs, wrapping her arms tighter around herself, while she follows Lexa along the trail.

 

“You know…. for someone who was in softball all those years your slacking a little.” Lexa teases, when she’s suddenly hit in the back by a snowball. “Did you just throw a snowball at me?” Lexa's asks in mock offense, turning around to look at Clarke.

 

“Hm. Maybe.” Clarke shrugs looking uninterested... “But I'll have you know.”  Clarke points a stern finger at Lexa.  “While you get to continue working out at Taekwondo, I'm stuck exercising my brain trying to remember symptoms for illnesses.”

 

“Well you could always join me in the workout.” Lexa winks at her and Clarke narrows her eyes.

 

“Good point.”  Lexa giggles walking over to Clarke and takes her by the hand and kisses her cheek.

 

“It’s not that much farther I promise.”

 

“But we’ve been walking for like an hour...and its cold.”

 

“Well then let me warm you up.”  Lexa snuggles her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck and kisses it, she then wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her incredibly close. “Are you getting warmer?” Clarke hums happily and nods.

 

“But then you’re going to let go and I'll be cold again.” Clarke states and Lexa giggles again.

 

“Then imagine us cuddling under a warm blanket by the fire.” Lexa places a kiss to her nose. “It’s something to look forward to when we get back.”  With that said she turned with Clarke’s hand in hers and continued on the trail.  Almost to their destination Lexa helped guide Clarke along a narrow path, cautiously due to the steep hill on either side and hurried her through some trees that would then open up to Rock point.  

 

“Well.” Lexa turned to face Clarke with her arms spread wide.  “Was it worth it?”  Clarke made her way out to the open and stopped, her eyes widening, stunned by what she was seeing before her.  Snowy mountain tops could be seen in the distance, with lush green trees covering their sides and down into the valley.  The deep icy blue river could be seen flowing softly into the body of water that was encompassed by the rocky mountains.  The only sound that could be heard was the gentle wind that swished through the trees and the running water in the distance.

 

[Rocky Point](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-K3jix_GtR8l9BOB8LS9vUrymdil96bz) 

 

“This is...so fucking beautiful Lexa.”  Clarke says still taking in the view.  Lexa comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Lexa says softly, and Clarke can’t contain the smile that spreads across her face as she leans into Lexa.

 

“Charmer…The hike was definitely worth it.”  Clarke says and Lexa hums in agreement.  They both walk over to a small boulder, wiping off the snow and take a seat to enjoy the view for a little while longer.

 

“So why do you think they call it Rocky Point?”  Clarke asks as she intertwines her gloved fingers with Lexa’s.

 

“I’m...not entirely sure.” Lexa says looking as if in thought, tapping her chin with a finger.  “Maybe it’s because you can see a lot of rocky mountains from this point?”  

 

“You may be onto something.”  Clarke says nodding her head, she then turns with a big grin and both she and Lexa start to laugh.  Clarke’s giggling tapers off as she stares into loving green eyes and smiles.  Lexa stares back into her favorite blue before she glances down at Clarke’s lips, leaning in slowly she presses her lips against Clarke’s.  Moaning softly Clarke closes her eyes as Lexa deepens the kiss and pulls off her gloves to cup the blonde’s face.

 

“Your face is cold.”  Lexa says breaking away slightly before pressing her lips to Clarke’s again.  Clarke bites at Lexa’s bottom lip and tugs causing her to whimper before she lets go and looks into darkened green eyes with a smirk.

 

“It’s not like we went on a long hike through the snow or anything.”  Clarke says, her smirk quickly turning into a cheeky smile and Lexa rolls her eyes throwing her glove at Clarke. Lexa pulls out her phone to glance at the time and sticks in back in her pocket.

 

“We should head back. My dad is going to see Nyko today and will be back late, so I'll be preparing dinner tonight.”  Lexa says getting up from the boulder.

 

“What are you planning to make Chef Lexa?”  Clarke says brushing off her pants as she gets off the boulder as well.

 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Lexa says glancing over her shoulder to look at Clarke. “But I definitely know what I'm having for dessert.” Lexa waggles her eyebrow and Clarke bites her lip as she follows behind Lexa.

 

They make their way through the trees and back to the narrow path.

 

“So, how are you taking dessert tonight?”  Clarke asks, trying to keep up with Lexa.

 

“Ohhh…I plan on eating dessert tortuously slow tonight.” Lexa says not turning around to hide her smile as she hears Clarke mutter ‘fuck’ behind her.

 

“Leexaa...you can’t say thin—”   

 

“Hmm? What was that?”  Lexa says as she turns around, her smile instantly turns into a frown and furrows her brows when Clarke isn't there.   Her eyes widened, darting in every direction as her heart starts to beat heavily in her chest.

 

“Clarke! Clarke! Where are you?”  Lexa calls out frantically before focusing her eyes on the path’s edge where the snow was disturbed.  “No…”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 _Ow, fuck_.  Clarke thought as she blinked opened her eyes and clutched at her head, struggling to sit up.  Glancing up the steep hill of snow, Clarke could barely make out the path they were on when she heard Lexa yelling for her.

 

“Lexa!”  Clarke yelled but winced as her head pounded.

 

“Clarke! Clarke are you down there?”  Lexa asked, cautiously looking over the edge.  Clarke looked up again and upon seeing Lexa on the narrow path, she waved her hand.

 

“I’m here.”

 

“Stay there! I’m coming to you.”  Lexa slowly makes her way down the steep hill and finally reaches Clarke kneeling down next to the blonde.  She roams her eyes over Clarke’s body taking in the cut on her cheek, but other than that Clarke seemed to be okay and Lexa let out a sigh of relief.  She looks up at the blonde with concerned eyes and gently cups Clarke’s cheek.  “Hey, how are you feeling? Are you okay?”

 

“I think so, but my head is killing me.”  Clarke says but regrets mentioning it, when Lexa looks at her with even more concerned.  Lexa turns around pulling out her cell phone and notices there's no signal. _Shit_ , Lexa takes off the pack from her back and searches for her first aid kit. _God, how could I be so stupid... Dad said to watch her, why the hell wasn’t I watching her…making her go first so I could…_ Lexa sighs _, this is my fault_. Thoughts of what could have happened to Clarke whirl through her mind while she's searching and she bites at her lip to keep them from quivering.  She sniffles and wipes at her nose before feeling Clarke's hand against her back.

 

“Lexa, could you turn around and look at me?” Clarke asks but Lexa shakes her head.

 

“Stupid cold weather…” Lexa says weakly but Clarke knows it’s a lie.

 

“Lexa, please?”

 

“Why wasn't I holding your hand?” Lexa says in a shaky voice as her shoulders sag. “Or making sure you were being careful?” Lexa sniffles again.

 

“Hey, Lexa this isn—ahh” Clarke lets out a hiss of pain and Lexa instantly turns to focus on Clarke.  Clarke could see Lexa’s tear stained face and brushes some hair away as her blue eyes meet sad green.

 

“I think I may have hurt my ankle.” Clarke says sheepishly, and Lexa gaze travels down Clarke body landing on her leg.  

 

“Can I see?” Lexa asked looking back up at Clarke for confirmation. Clarke nods her head and Lexa goes to examine each leg, making sure there were no other injuries. She slides her hand down Clarke's right thigh, squeezing a little to see if she got a reaction out of Clarke, nothing, the knee, shin, and finally her ankle, nothing. _Okay so it's her left ankle then_.  She does the same examination as she did on the right leg, and with the tiniest squeeze to Clarke's left ankle, her face scrunches up and she whimpers.

 

“We have to get you back to the cabin…but let me take care of that cheek first… “Lexa says softly looking up at Clarke with sad but determined eyes. She pulls out the first aid kit having found it in her pack and starts to clean the cut on Clarke's cheek, and the blonde watches Lexa as she does her work. “I'm sorry.” Lexa whispers and Clarke can see the tears forming in her eyes again.

 

“Lexa… this isn't your fault.  I just misstepped.”

 

“But if I was holding your hand I might have been able to catch you.”

 

“Or I may have taken you with me. Lexa, it was an accident.”

 

“But you're hurt.” A tear falls down Lexa's cheek but Clarke is quick to wipe it away before cupping Lexa's face.

 

“I'll be fine. Come here.” Clarke pulls Lexa against her and the other girl nuzzles her chest.

 

“You're the one who's hurt, yet I'm the one being comforted.” Clarke giggles and kisses the top of Lexa's head.  They lay in the snow for a minute before Lexa pulls away. “We need to get back before dark.”   Lexa places a small bandage on Clarke's cheek before getting up, and slowly helps Clarke to her feet careful not to put pressure on her left foot.  She puts the pack on Clarke and turns around.   “Here I’ll carry you.”

 

“Carry me an hour through the snow? No way, it’s okay I’ll hobble along next to you.”  Clarke says taking a step but winces again as pain shoots up her leg, but Lexa is there to quickly steady her.

 

“Come on, Clarke.  This is the only way; it won’t be a problem for me okay?”  Clarke sighs but nods knowing her ankle would cause trouble, so it was best if they got to the cabin as quickly as possible by having Lexa carry her.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke would have enjoyed being on Lexa's back pressed up against her warmth where she could smell her cologne, under different circumstances, but instead she felt bad that Lexa had to carry her.  They've been making their way back for a while and the further they go the more Lexa slows as she huffs along with each step.  She adjusts Clarke on her back, careful not to jostle her too much and continues on. She wasn't going to give up until Clarke was safely back at the cabin.  In the distance Lexa could make out the smoke billowing out of the cabin chimney and picked up her pace again.

 

Jake was outside gathering more logs to bring inside for the fire, when he saw Lexa out of the corner of his eye.  He turned to shout at her with a smile on his face until he noticed she had Clarke on her back and looked a little distressed and quickly made his way towards them.

 

“Clarke. Lexa are you two okay?” Jake asks upon reaching them, and looks them over. Lexa carefully slides Clarke off her back before falling to her hands and knees exhausted and trying to catch her breath. Jake is instantly at her side and places a hand on her back.  “Lexa, what wrong?”

 

“She's tired dad.  I got hurt and she carried me the whole way back.”  Clarke says and Jake snaps his head towards his daughter at the mention of her being hurt and rakes his eyes over her.  He takes in the bandage on her cheek and that she was favoring her left foot.  

 

“What happened?”

 

“I misstepped and fell, hurting my ankle.”

 

“I'm sorry Jake. I should have been watching out for her, since it was her first time on the trail.” Lexa says out of breath while sitting up on her knees, looking at Jake with pleading eyes.

 

“Lexa, I’m sure Clarke was just being her clumsy self.”  Jake says wrapping Lexa in a hug trying to reassure her.

 

“Hey!”

 

“It’s not your fault okay.”  Lexa nods her head against Jake’s shoulder and he stands pulling Lexa up with him. “Alright honey, lets get you in the cabin so your mom can take a look at that ankle.” Jake takes Clarke in his arms while Lexa follows after. Once inside the cabin, Jake sets Clarke on the couch and has Lexa help her with pulling off her warm clothes while he goes to grab Abby.  Lexa helps Clarke remove her jacket and then her boots, when she reaches for the left foot she looks up at Clarke.

 

“Let me know if I hurt you…”  Clarke nods and Lexa gently takes Clarke foot in her lap and starts to pull off the boot.  With it finally off, Clarke lets out the breath, relieved that she didn’t have to tell Lexa it hurt.  Lexa pulls off her sock to get a better look at the ankle and gasps.  Clarke’s ankle was swollen and already a dark blue and purple.

 

“Well that doesn’t look good.”  Clarke states, as she looks down at her ankle.

 

“Nope it doesn’t.”  Abby says walking into the living room and glancing down at Clarke’s ankle from the other side of the couch.  She walks around crouching next to Clarke, and Lexa moves to give her some room to examine the severity of Clarke’s sprain.  She gently fells around her ankle and moves it to see if she still had any mobility.

 

“Ow, fuck do you have to do that?”  Clarke shouts when Abby moved her ankle in a way that made it protest.

 

“No need for cussing Clarke.  You have some mobility but not much and with the swelling and bruising, I’d have to say you have a moderate sprain.”  Abby says while grabbing the ace wrapping out of her bag and begins to wrap Clarke’s ankle.  “Does anything else hurt?”

 

“My head hurts a little but that’s probably from hitting it against something that cut my cheek.”  Abby lifts her chin to look into her eyes.

 

“Any dizziness?  Nausea?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Okay, I don’t believe you have a concussion but I’ll have Lexa keep an eye on you and I’ll give you some pain killers, then I want you to elevate your foot and ice it.

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

“Lexa, honey let me check you over.”  Abby says turning towards the green-eyed girl.

 

“I’m fine, Abby really. I’m just glad Clarke’s injury aren’t too serious.”

 

“Well you two should both rest, your dad said he would be back later but don’t worry about dinner, Jake and I can handle it, okay?”  Lexa nods with a small smile as Abby kisses her head.  Abby then gives Clarke some ibuprofen for her pain and places a cold compress on her ankle, kissing her head as well before heading to the kitchen to help Jake with dinner.  Once Abby was out of the room Clarke cups Lexa’s cheek.

 

“Hey I know your tired, but do you think you could help me to our room?  We could both use a nap.”

 

“Of course.”  Lexa scoops Clarke into her arms and makes her way to the bedroom.  She places Clarke on the bed adding some pillows to elevate her ankle and lays down beside her.  “Is that better?” Clarke hums softly, having closed her eyes already.  Lexa raises herself on her elbow and scans Clarke’s face, brushing some hair away she then touches the bandage over her cheek.   _What would I have done if you were hurt worse_ , Lexa thought as she looked at Clarke’s sleepy face one more time before laying her head against Clarke’s chest.  “I love you, Clarke.”  Lexa whispers every so softly as she drifts off to sleep.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

A soft knock to the bedroom door rouses Lexa from sleep and she groggily gets up, making her way to open the door.

 

“Hey, kiddo.”  Gustus says and Lexa shuffles out of the room, closing the door.

 

“Dad.  Your home early.”

 

“I’m not actually.”  Gustus chuckles softly.  “You two slept passed dinner.  Abby tried to wake you two but she couldn’t get you guys to wake up, so she let you sleep. When I came home just now she told me about your little adventure.”

 

“About that... I’m sorry I know you told me to look out for Clarke an—"

 

“Hey, hey. It was an accident.  I’m just glad both of you are okay and Clarke’s ankle will heal. Did you really carry her the whole way back?”  Lexa nods. “That's my strong girl.” Gustus hugs his daughter. “Think Clarke’s still up for the surprise?”  Gustus asks and Lexa smiles.

 

“Oh, she’ll definitely still be up for the surprise.”

 

“Then wake her up and help her dress warm, I’ll grab Abby and Jake.”

 

“Ok.  We’ll be out in 15.”  Lexa says as she makes her way back into the room.  She hurries over to the bed and gently shakes Clarke awake.  “Clarke, wake up I have a surprise for you.”

 

“A what?”  Clarke asks sitting up in the bed as Lexa puts on her beanie and brings over her warm jacket.

 

“A surprise. How's your ankle? Do you need any more pain meds?”

 

“No, it should be fine. What's the surprise?” Clarke asks casually seeing if Lexa will give it away as she puts her jacket on.  Lexa looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You'll find out soon enough.” Lexa says putting on Clarke's warm socks as the blonde pouts.  She then takes Clarke in her arms and heads out to the front door where Abby, Jake, and her father were waiting for them.  

 

“Finally! Your dad wouldn't let us see the surprise until you got here.” Jake says bouncing up and down and Abby just shakes her head at him.

 

“Well we're here now.  Go ahead dad, open the door.” Gustus takes one look at everyone before opening the door to reveal Apollo with the sleigh lit up with Christmas lights.  The whole Griffin family stared in awe as they eyed the sleigh, now decorated in a Christmas theme with fuzzy warm blankets waiting for them on the cushioned seats.

 

“Don't gawk for too long, this isn't the best part.” Gustus says as he winks at Lexa. “Come on hop in.”  Abby and Jake sit on one side of the sleigh while Lexa has Clarke stretch across the other with her left leg in her lap. Gustus took the reins and Apollo was soon trotting his way down the trail.  After a couple of minutes an avenue of trees shining with different colored lights lit up the trail on both sides of the sleigh.

 

“This is beautiful.  How on earth did Nyko and your father manage all this?”  Abby asks and Lexa shrugs her shoulders.

 

“I’m not sure, but Nyko and dad have been lighting up this path for years and we thought it would be something you’d like to see.”

 

“Well its more than something, it’s amazing.”

 

“Why, thank you.”  Gustus says over his shoulder, Apollo then rounds a corner and comes to a stop.  “We’re here.”  Gustus jumps to the ground to help the others out of the sleigh.  They had stopped in front of a large gazebo with lights wrapped around each pillar, and a firepit was warmly lit in the center surrounded by benches.  Lexa set Clarke on a bench wrapping her in the blanket she’d taken from the sleigh, and Clarke couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at how much Lexa made sure she was taken care of.

 

“Now that we’re all here, it’s time to open presents.” Gustus says opening a chest from behind a bench, taking out the wrapped gifts.

 

“So that's why you had us place all the gifts in your car.” Jake says pointing a finger at Gustus.

 

“Hm. Maybe.” Gustus shrugs his shoulder with a sly smile. Abby helps with distributing the presents and once all the gifts are out of the chest, everyone takes a spot on a bench.

 

“Go ahead Abby and open yours.”  Lexa says gesturing to the doctor who nods her head.  She picks up a gift bag that was from Clarke and pulls out some elegant blouse shirts, the next was a certificate from Gustus giving free service to all the Griffin’s vehicles, and the last was a gift from Lexa. She opened the small box and pulled out a silver bracelet, looking at it closely she noticed part of the bracelet was shaped into a heartbeat and stethoscope, and a smile spreads across her face.

“I…uh wasn’t really sure what to get you but I thought this was a cute gift. You know since you’re a doctor…” Lexa says as she fidgets in her seat next to Clarke. The blonde bites her lip to hide her smile thinking how cute it is to see her girlfriend nervous about giving her mother a present.

 

“Lexa, this is beautiful. Thank you. Everyone at the hospital is going to love it.”  Abby says as she slips the bracelet onto her wrist, and Lexa smiles shyly.

 

“Okay, dad. Open yours.”  Clarke says to Jake who excitedly pulls out the tissue from the gift bag.

 

“Yes!”  Jake holds out the shirts in front of him as he reads each one.  “I love funny pun shirts thanks honey.”

 

“Welcome, dad.  Now the next one is from both Lexa and I.”  Clarke says when Jake picks up a box.  He opens the wrapping and his eyes widen.

 

“No way. You got me a camera drone?”

 

“Yup.  That way you can document your rocket and video your adventures.”  Clarke says and Jake gets up placing a kiss to the tops of their heads while thanking them.

 

“Alright Gustus, open that card sitting on your lap.”  Jake places his hands on his hips and looks intently at Gustus and the big man chuckles.

 

“Alright, alright let’s see what we have here.”  Gustus rips open the envelope and squints at the card.  “You are now the proud owner of a new hydraulic car jack and mac tool sets.” Gustus looks up from the card shocked.  “All this for me?”

 

“Yup, we called the shop and asked for Nyko.  Then we went back and forth on what we could give you for Christmas. It should be delivered sometime while we are here at the cabin.”

 

“Huh, that’s why Nyko seemed so happy when I asked him about the shop.”  Gustus says softly with a grin and gets up to hug Jake before hugging Abby as well.

 

“We hope you like them and that those tools are put to good use.”  Abby says when she separates from Gustus.

 

“Oh, they will most definitely be put to use.”

 

“Well, girls you two are the last ones.”  Abby says and sits back on the bench next to her husband.  Lexa places some gifts on Clarke’s lap and the blonde is quick to open up her presents.  She receives a warm fluffy beanie from Abby with matching gloves, and $200 cash with a note saying ‘take your girl on a date’ from Jake, that had Clarke rolling her eyes.  When she was finished with her parents gifts she looked around for Lexa’s thinking maybe she misplaced it but stopped when Lexa placed her hand on her knee and squeezed.

 

“I actually have your present back at the cabin.”  Lexa says and Clarke pats her hand.

 

“It’s okay. Go ahead and open yours.”  Clarke says so Lexa does.  She starts with Abby and Jake’s present which was a Kindle linked to they’re card and just as Lexa was about to say something Jake speaks up.

 

“Now, I know what you’re going to say but please buy as many books as you want on us. Clarke told us how much you love to read and we wanted to give you a way to read whatever you wanted.”  Lexa nods her head and looks at them both genuinely.

 

“Thank you both so much.”

 

“Your welcome sweetie.”

 

“Now, mine.” Clarke places a small box on Lexa’s lap and looks on holding her breath.  The box is opened revealing a rustic watch with the words ‘So many books so little time’ displayed on the face, a smile tugs at Lexa’s lips as she turns the watch over and finds something inscribed on the back. ‘My Nerd Forever and Always’ Lexa reads and her smile grows wider, rubbing her thumb over the inscription as she reads it over again.

 

“Well? Do you…do you like it?”  Lexa breaks her eyes away from the watch and looks at Clarke who’s biting her lip shyly.  “I still think you’re the happiest while reading, no matter where you are and you love being on time.  So, I thought the watch fit…”  Lexa quickly wraps Clarke in a hug and kisses her cheek.

 

“I love it Clarke, Thank you. But reading isn’t when I’m the happiest.”  Lexa cups Clarke face and gazes into blue loving orbs.  “It’s when I’m with you.”  A brilliant smile breaks across Clarke’s face and her lips are instantly on Lexa’s.

 

“Whoa whoa I know this is a happy moment but I don’t think parents should see this.”  Jake says teasingly and both girls break the kiss laughing.

 

As the night grew colder the adults decided it was time to go, the gazebo was cleaned and gifts were packed.  Gustus saw to Apollo, getting him ready for their departure as everyone else started to pile into the sleigh.  The trip back was peaceful, the soft pounding of Apollo’s hooves against the ground made it easy to be lulled to sleep, which is exactly what Clarke did as the laid her head against Lexa’s shoulders. Jake grins at Lexa as he too had a sleeping lady on his shoulder, and Lexa shrugs softly before turning her head to gaze at Clarke’s sleeping face.  Gustus pulls Apollo up to the cabin and Jake wakes Abby who yawns before smiling at her daughter sound asleep against Lexa.  The Griffin parents helped Lexa in getting Clarke out of the sleigh without waking her and back into Lexa’s arms.  She carried the blonde to their bedroom and laid her softly onto the bed, Clarke mumbles quietly in her sleep as Lexa props up her ankle, tucking her in before placing a kiss to her head.  She then smiles down at Clarke before turning to get herself ready for bed.

 

This time it was Clarke that awoke to something tickling her nose, she opened her eyes to chestnut waves and nuzzle herself further into Lexa. She run her hand softly down Lexa's arm as she listens to the quiet exhales of the other girl sleeping. Clarke goes to tangle her legs with Lexa's, forgetting about her ankle and has to muffle her yelp as she finches from the pain.  Having felt the bed jerk slightly, Lexa shoots up quickly and turns towards Clarke.

 

“Clarke what wrong?” Lexa asks groggily as she tries to rub the sleep from her eyes.  “Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you some ibuprofen?”

 

“No, Lexa I'm fine. The pain will pass, I just forgot about my ankle when I tried to snuggle closer to you.”  Clarke tucks her lip between her teeth with a ‘whoops face’ and a small smile appears on Lexa's face as she shakes her head at Clarke.

 

“Well now that we are both awake.” Lexa says as she leans over to grab something out of the dresser drawer. Clarke certainly loved the view as Lexa's shirt road up along her torso exposing her soft tanned skin, her fingers twitched with wanting to touch, but Lexa all too soon pulled back with a small box in her hand.  “This is for you.” Lexa placed the box in Clarke's lap and that’s when she noticed Lexa was wearing the watch she had given her and a huge smile spreads across her face.

 

“You're wearing the watch.” Clarke says softly and Lexa touches its strap.

 

“Of course, and I'll never take it off… Well except maybe to shower.” Clarke tugs her forward to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.  Lexa smiles into the kiss and pulls away. “Before we get lost in kissing, you should open your present.” Lexa gestures down to the box.

 

“Oh yeah, how could I forget.” Clarke says, as she makes quick work of the wrapping and opens the small box to reveal an elegant gold necklace that held a green gem.  Clarke looks at it amazed as she runs her fingertips over the small gold chain. “Lexa this is beautiful.”

 

“There's something else.” Lexa points to the box. Clarke looks down noticing a tab and lifts the necklace a little and sees a note hidden behind it. She takes the note out, unfolds it and begins to read.

 

**Dear Clarke,**

 

**I've never been good about voicing things so I thought I'd write you a letter. The gem on your necklace is a chrysoprase or “Australian Jade” and it's used for healing which I thought was appropriate for you becoming a doctor. It also promotes love, joy and happiness, and I feel all those things with you Clarke, every day. I love going to bed with you at night and waking up next to you every morning. I love that we can be in the room studying, just enjoying that the other person is there even if we're not talking. I love making dinners with you and watching movies or shows. I love that we can tease each other and talk about anything and everything. I love you, Clarke.**

 

**Forever and Always, Lexa.**

 

Lexa looked on nervously as Clarke's eyes scrolled across the page over and over again but when those ocean blue orbs started to water and look back at her, her heart started to race.  Clarke pulls Lexa to her kissing her on the lips before softly cupping her face and gazing into those forest green eyes.

 

“I love you too.”

 

[Clarke's necklace](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dIl8BYszLxGBAiu-dKPBWhILmt1zc7TM)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile :(
> 
> But here's another chapter for you guys...though I've probably rewritten this chapter about 20 times. I hope this final product is okay.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
> As always comments are welcome. Enjoy!

It was a week into the new semester and Clarke sat in her Biochemistry class, listening as her professor droned on and on about amino acids and proteins.  She rested her head against the palm of her hand and scanned over the presentation being projected onto the screen.  Sighing she started to play with the green gem hanging from her necklace, and her thoughts drifted back to that special morning, bringing a dreamy smile to her face.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Past

 

 “I love you too.”

 

Lexa stares into Clarke’s blue eyes that dance around with so much happiness and love before leaning in and capturing the blonde’s soft lips again.  Their hearts fluttered as all the love they felt for each other poured into the kiss. Hands wove themselves into chestnut hair as Lexa nipped along Clarke’s lip tugging on it gently, enticing a soft moan to escape.  Opening her mouth, Clarke welcomes Lexa’s tongue that massages against her own and Lexa throws a leg over to straddle Clarke’s hips.  She then begins to place kisses along Clarke’s jaw, nipping at her earlobe, before lightly marking her neck as she grinds her hips against Clarke's, causing her to whine and closes her eyes.

 

“Mmm…you’re such a tease.”  Clarke says a little breathless and a smile graces Lexa’s lips.  She then slips her hands under Clarke’s shirt, dragging them up the blonde’s stomach to knead her amazingly soft breasts, and Clarke shudders and squirms under slender fingers.

 

“Remember you have to be quiet, Clarke.”  Lexa whispers leaning in to nuzzle her nose against the blonde’s as she pinches both nipples between her finger and thumb.  Clarke’s breath hitches and she bites her lip, pulling at Lexa's hair sending a wave of heat between the dark-haired girl’s legs.

 

“God that's mean, I thought you loved me?”  Clarke says softly with a teasing smile while Lexa continues to play with her breasts, a smirk tugging at her lips.

 

“I do love you Clarke, with all my heart. So, let me take care of you.” Lexa stares lovingly onto brilliant blue eyes and Clarke's heart beats rapidly in her chest, not used to hearing those words come from the girl she cares for most. She grabs Lexa by the nape of her neck and brings her in for a heated kiss, that deepens within seconds.  Detaching her lips, Lexa removes her shirt and Clarke’s hands are instantly caressing her abs, unable to resist wanting to feel the girls’ smooth skin, and Lexa relishes in the touch of Clarke’s fingertips searing her skin.  She places a hand over the blondes as it glides across her stomach, then takes Clarke's hand and brings it up to her lips, kissing her palm and wrist.

 

“May I?” Lexa asks, tugging on Clarke’s shirt and the blonde swiftly takes off the garment in question.  Lexa’s eyes roam over creamy white skin, landing on pert nipples and takes one into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Clarke has to stifle a groan at the feeling of Lexa’s tongue on her, and lifts her back to push her breast further into Lexa’s mouth.  Lexa moans softly at the notion and runs a hand against the blonde’s side, between Clarke's thighs to cup her mound. The blonde cants her hips up trying to find more friction as Lexa's hand rubs against her, and fingers are tangled into dark locks once more.  Lexa releases a nipple with a wet pop and focuses her darkened green eyes to look into equally dark blue ones and she smiles.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa husks as she maneuvers her way down Clarke’s legs.  The blonde watches as Lexa kisses down her chest, spreading her legs gently to move in between them, and Clarke licks her lips at the sight. Lexa kisses and nips along Clarke’s soft stomach before stopping at the blonde’s waistband and looks back up with a playfully glint in her eyes.  Smirking she takes a finger and tugs the front of Clarke’s pajama pants and undies down just enough to expose the top of her wet folds, and with green eyes locked with blue, Lexa kisses and drags her tongue along Clarke’s hidden clit and the blonde’s hips jolt at the touch.

 

“Fuck.”  Clarke breathes out, and Lexa's smirk grows wider as she drags more of Clarke’s pant down her hips and delves her tongue deeper into the blonde’s slick folds.  Clarke’s breathes quicken and just as her hands are about to clench at the white sheets, all to suddenly, Lexa pulls away causing Clarke to whimper at the loss.  Lexa sits up caressing Clarke’s thighs before pulling the rest of the blonde’s pants and undies down, and as Clarke watched with hooded eyes she now understood why Lexa pulled away instead of just tugging them off.  When her pants had reached her ankles, Lexa gently lifted her injured leg to carefully remove the clothing and settled it back onto the bed, and Clarke’s heart swells at the amount of care Lexa shows for her.

 

“You're amazing, you know that?”  Clarke says with the most adoring smile and Lexa giggled lightly.

 

“I said I was going to take care of you, now lay back and enjoy.”  Lexa says, and she can feel her own wetness gathering in her boyshorts as she takes in Clarke’s nakedness.

 

“And just what will I b—e …mmmm.”  Clarke is cut off by Lexa placing her arms under her soft white thighs, spreading them to give her more access, and immediately dragging her tongue along the glistening folds.  She moves her tongue down to the Clarke’s entrance dipping in slightly before moving up to swirl around a jutting bundle of nerves. Clarke throws her head back against the pillow, grabbing onto Lexa's head to push her face closer as she spreads herself wider.  Bucking her hips as the darker haired girl eagerly laps at her with a warm devilish tongue.  Lexa then teases Clarke’s entrance with two fingers before burying them inside knuckles deep, and Clarke is quick to cover her mouth to stop the deep moan about to escape her lips. Clarke’s body was on fire as Lexa pumped her fingers at a fast pace, and her tongue continued to keep the blonde on the edge of bliss. Hitting the perfect spot before moving away, it was driving Clarke insane.

 

“Fuck… Lexa.” Clarke whimpers, her body shaking as she gets closer and closer to falling over the edge.  Lexa can tell Clarke is close as her fingers are clenched against warm and wet walls, so she decides to stop teasing the girl and curls her fingers to hit Clarke's front wall, making her gasp.  She then flicks her tongue over Clarke’s clit in just the right spot, and the blonde is trembling against the bed while moaning into a pillow, her hips grinding against Lexa's face.  Lexa takes her time lapping at Clarke gently as the girl slowly comes down from her high. Exhausted Clarke lays limp against the bed, trying to calm her racing heart and steady her breathing. Lexa on the other hand starts to place loving kisses along the blonde’s inner thigh and makes her way up, paying close attention to the girl’s soft stomach and breasts.  With eyes closed Clarke enjoys the feeling of Lexa's warm lips against her skin, and she smiles softly the higher up she goes.  A warm hand than cups her face and a thumb smooths across her cheek. She opens her eyes to stare into vibrant green and her smile grows even more.  

 

“You okay?” Lexa says, and Clarke nods her head.

 

“I'm way more than okay.”

 

“Good. Just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt your ankle with all that convulsing.” Lexa giggles as Clarke scoffs at her, hitting her with a pillow.

 

“And who's fault is that?!” Clarke says and Lexa smiles brightly at her.

 

“Mine.” Lexa says sweetly and Clarke narrows her eyes.

 

“You're so lucky you're cute.” Lexa bats her eyelashes, putting on her most precious face that has Clarke shaking her head.

 

“God, I love you.” Clarke says bringing Lexa in for a quick kiss before pulling away, leaving Lexa to smile at her in the most adoring way.

 

“I love you too.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Present

 

Clarke was on her way out to the quad, when she glanced off into the distance and her eyes widened. Raven was running towards her at a full sprint, grinning widely.

 

“Clarkie!!” Raven yelled as she charged. Making up the distance between her and Clarke in record time, and ready to pounce once she got within range. Clarke saw her leap and braced herself for what was coming, a koala bear hug and closed her eyes. After a few panicked seconds, she peeked her eyes open, and was met with chestnut waves as Lexa stood in front of her with a Raven attached to her, having intercepted the fiery Latina in midair.

 

“Jesus, Lexa where the hell did you come from?” Anya asks after finally catching up to them.

 

“I was in the area.” Lexa shrugs and narrows her eyes at the girl latched onto her.  “Raven you should know better than to jump on Clarke when she's still hurt.”

 

“Pfft. What if I did it knowing you would catch me?” Raven says and kisses Lexa on the cheek before getting back on the ground. Both Clarke and Anya gawk at Raven, who smirks at a blushing and shocked Lexa.

 

“Besides I would have ricochet off those giant knockers anyway.” Raven says gesturing to Clarke’s chest.

 

“You would not!” Clarke says while aggressively placing her hands on her hips causing her wonderful breasts to bounce.

 

“I can see that.” Anya says nodding her head.

 

“See!” Raven says and Clarke just rolls her eyes. She then glances at Lexa whose eyes are trained on her chest and raises an eyebrow, a playfully smile spreads across her face as she clears her throat.  

 

“See something you like, Lexa?” Clarke says teasingly and Lexa blushes even harder at having been caught while the others laugh.

 

“Oh, I'm sure she more than likes.” Raven waggles her eyebrows and Anya huffs, shaking her head.

 

“She's hopeless.”

 

After a few more seconds of laughter, Clarke takes her still blushing girlfriend’s hand and follows after Raven and Anya as they make their way to the food court.

 

“How's your ankle?” Lexa asks as Clarke limps along swinging her hand back n forth with Lexa's.

 

“It's okay. Just hurts a little if I'm on it for too long.” With that said Lexa quickly sweeps Clarke into her arm and Clarke giggles happily as she wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and rests her head against her shoulder.  Lexa sets Clarke down in their usual spot, comfy chairs surrounding a glass fire pit on the outside of the food court and kisses her on the head before leaving to grab their food.  The girls come back minutes later, with food in their arms and settle in the chairs across from Clarke, while Lexa sits next to her.

 

“So, how was the holiday vacation?” Clarke asks as she forks some lettuce from her salad and feeds it to Lexa.

 

“Ugh. I swear you two are even more disgusting after coming back from the cabin.” Octavia pipes up having arrived late to the lunch and takes a seat in one of the comfy chairs. Clarke flips her off while Lexa just smiles with a mouth full of food.

 

“Holiday was good, we actually all went on a triple date.”  Anya says.

 

“Oh, really and how was that?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 Past

 

“God this is going to be super weird.” Octavia states, glancing at her brother with his arm wrapped around Echo’s shoulder as he talked.

 

“Just think of them as another couple, babe.” Lincoln says as they walked through the parking lot of Grounders.

 

“I'll try…” Octavia sighs. Bellamy then laughs at something Echo said and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. Octavia shudders.

 

“Finally, someone interesting to talk to.” Raven says as Octavia and Lincoln walk up to the rest of the group.

 

“Are we boring you?” Anya asks with a raised eyebrow and Raven gives her an innocent smile.

 

“You could never bore me beautiful.” Raven says with a wink. “Bellamy is kind of interesting and Echo’s cool she just doesn't talk a whole lot.” Echo smiles widely and nudges Bellamy with her shoulder, he rolls his eyes. “Plus, with Octavia I can talk the dirty with her.”

 

“Oh god, please don’t.” Bellamy says with a look of displeasure.

 

“Sorry Bell but a girl's gotta know what her bestie’s been up to.” Raven says over her shoulder as she saunters off to grab them a table, Octavia in tow behind her.

 

“I want to be as far away from that conversation as possible.” Bellamy states and Echo chuckles patting his arm.

 

They all settled into a booth next to the bar and a waitress came over and took everyone’s order.  Raven and Octavia had stuffed themselves into the inside of the booth on either side and were off in their own little world as they talked to each other with sly smiles and hushed voices.

 

“She wasn’t kidding when she said they were going to talk the dirty, was she?”  Echo asked with an amused smile as she eyes the two girls.

 

“Nope.” Lincoln and Anya said in unison and Bellamy sat covering his ears.

 

“Well since they’re occupied how about you two tell me more about yourselves?  I know a lot about Octavia and Raven anyways since they all practically grew up together.”  Echo gestured to Bellamy and the girls talking in the corner.

 

“Well…Lincoln and I both grew up here.  We’ve always been really close and trained together in Taekwondo, we love the discipline and being able to protect people we care about.  So, when he opened his gym, it was a no brainier that I’d joined right away and eventually had Lexa join too.”  At the mention of Lexa, Echo quickly perked up wanting to know a little more information.

 

“Oh, Lexa knows how to fight?”

 

“She knows how but doesn’t like violence and only really shows off her skills at the Dojang.  She’s good though I should know.”  Lincoln chimed in, and Echo nodded her head.

 

“That’s pretty cool, when do you guys train?”

 

“Not as often as we would like, since Lincoln manages the dojang and Lexa and I have classes.  Saturdays are the only days we can really train.”

 

“Oh, awesome.  Do you think maybe I could sit and watch some day?”

 

“Of course, Raven and Octavia join in sometimes.  You could go with them.”

 

“Where are we going?”  Raven speaks up having heard her name.

 

“You and Octavia could bring Echo to the Dojang next time you go.”

 

“Hell yeah!  You look like you’d be fun to spar.”  Octavia says happily and Lincoln laughs.

 

“Go easy on her babe, if you do.”

 

“She doesn’t have to go easy.” Echo smirks.  “I can hold my own.”

 

“It’s true.  I think she could take you, O.”  Bellamy quirks a smile at his sister as she pouts.

 

“I’m going to win…” Octavia mutters under her breath and Bellamy ruffles her hair.

 

“I’d actually like to see this sparring match. How about we go once Clarke and Lexa are back?”  Raven asks.  Octavia side eyes Echo before turning to fully face her holding out her hand.

 

“Sparring match in two weeks, better toughen up.”

 

“You’re on!” Echo shakes Octavia’s hand.  The group starts debating on who they think would be the winner, and Echo quietly excuses herself to use the restroom.  Closing the stall door behind her she leans up against it and sighs, shutting her eyes briefly.  She pulls out her phone and stares at the device, before begrudgingly sending a text.

 

**Echo:  You’ll have an opportunity in two weeks.  Lexa will be at a training studio in town.**

**Murphy:  Fucking finally I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about our deal.**

**Echo:  I haven’t forgotten Murphy…you just better hold up you’re end of the bargain.**

**Murphy:  The only way I’ll hold up my end is if I get what I want.  And then you can have what was agreed upon, understand?**

Echo glared down at her phone, squeezing it tight, frustrated that she was even going through with this deal.  But she blocked out the voice in her head telling her it was wrong and replied.

 

**Echo:  I understand.**

 

Echo places her phone back in her pocket and leaves the stall, washing her hands before heading back to the group.  In the dining area Echo noticed the booth was empty and searched for the group amongst all the people, she spotted them by the new billiard tables Grounders had installed a couple months ago.

 

“Hey, sorry we moved.  Here’s your food.”  Bellamy said when she approached the tables.

 

“Thanks, what made you guys want to move over here?”  Bellamy pointed to the foursome playing and bickering with each other.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Yup, there’s never a dull moment with these people.”  Bellamy said looking up at her from where he sat and she kissed him lightly on the lips, easing some of the tension she felt after texting Murphy.  She then sat in his lap, and started to eat some of her fries as they both watched the billiard battle continued.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Present

 

“So, who won?”  Clarke asked pointing her fork between Raven and Octavia.

 

“Please, Clarkie do you even have to ask?”

 

“You two are just lucky Lincoln is a nice person and let you guys win.”

 

“Oh?  And those five balls he shot off the table was just him pretending to be a bad shot?”

 

“It was three!” Both Octavia and Raven burst into laughter.  “God, he’s an awful billiard player.”  Octavia states still giggling.

 

“I thought he'd be better at handling his stick.”  Raven says smirking and leaning back in her chair.  To which Octavia throws a cookie at her.

 

“Cookie!” Raven gobbles it down and Anya just smacks her forehead.

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating this woman.”  Anya says pinching the bridge of her nose and the rest of the girls’ chuckle.

 

“So, this Saturday is the sparring match?"  Lexa asks.

 

“Yup. I’m so going to kick Echo’s ass.”

 

“I don’t know, Echo seems pretty tough.” Clarke says.

 

“Ugh. I thought you guys would have my back.”

 

“We do, we know you’re strong and determined, O.  It's just Echo is tall and has a very nice build but your small so you may be able to out maneuver her.”

 

“Then may the best girl win.” Octavia says with a grin.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Echo rushes out of class after her professor took another five minutes to finish his lecture. She was running late for meeting up with Bellamy, and rounded a corner as fast as she could but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

 

“What the fuc— Murphy?” Echo whispers looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody noticed them. “What the hell are you doing here?” She asked sternly pushing him against the wall, and Murphy grinned smugly at her, slapping her hand away from him. Echo glared and stepped closer but he raised his hand and wagged his finger at her.

 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you or some precious cargo may be slightly damaged when it's returned.” Murphy says and Echo swallows thickly at his words. “I wanted to personally ensure that what you said in your text is actually going to happen.”

 

“She'll be there. Why do you want to meet up with her so badly anyways?”

 

“Lexa and I go way back. We had a lot of fun together, by fun I mean teasing her or pushing her around.”  Murphy chuckles.  “The poor girl never could stick up for herself and I just love the look in her eyes when she sees me.” Murphy says with a far-off smile like he was reminiscing in a memory. _Lexa was bullied by Murphy?_ Echo’s mind was racing. “We have some unfinished business, she hasn’t introduced me to her blonde friend yet.”  Murphy says pulling on his hood.  _Shit, shit, shit, what the hell did I agree to do_.  Echo gulps taking in everything he was saying. He goes to leave but stops when he's close to Echo and leans in.  “And remember you better not do anything stupid.” Echo nods hesitantly and Murphy smiles to himself brushing passed her as he finally leaves.

 

“Fuck...” Echo mutters, she then takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.  Dealing with Murphy the last couple of months has left her stressed and with all this new information she was going to have to change some of her plans. After another deep breath she walks back out into the hall only to collide with someone walking by.   _Fuck today just isn't my day._ Echo thought until a voice she's come to adore fills her ears.

 

“Echo, there you are. When you didn't show up at our spot I was worried.” Bellamy says placing a hand on her arm.

 

“Sorry Bell, my professor had to finish his lecture before he dismissed us.”

 

“Well I found you. So how about some lunch?” Bellamy holds out his arm to which Echo wraps her arm with his as they make their way to the restaurants.  She gazed up at him as they walked and felt saddened for not telling him the complete truth as to why she was late, but knew she couldn't. He’d try to stop what was going to happen and he’d especially hate her for making a deal with Murphy, but it was necessary. So, she kept it to herself and she'd face the consequences later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was Saturday morning and Lexa’s alarm rang out letting the girls know it was time to wake up.  Lexa groaned swiping the alarm away before cuddling Clarke closer to her chest.

 

“Do we have to get up?” Clarke mumbles and Lexa nods her head softly.

 

“I don’t think Raven or Octavia would let us get away with skipping today’s class.”  Clarke hums and wraps Lexa’s arms more tightly around herself to savor some warmth.  She then peers up at Lexa from where she laid on her chest and brought her hand up to trace the line of Lexa’s jaw with a finger.

 

“Have I ever told you that I find you insanely attractive.”  Clarke says now tracing Lexa’s lower lip with her thumb.

 

“Even with all this bed head?” 

 

“All of you, bed head or not.”  Clarke places a kiss to Lexa’s chest and Lexa can feel the blush coloring her cheeks.  She then slowly rolls Clarke onto her back and rests up on her elbow, gazing down at Clarke.

 

“You’re far more beautiful than me.”  Lexa says leaning down to capture Clarke’s lips and the blonde smiles into the kiss.

 

“Mmmm…we better stop, because if we continue I’m not letting you leave this bed.” Clarke says after breaking away from the kiss and biting her lip, looking into Lexa’s dark green eyes. 

 

“I guess you’re right.”  Lexa huffs resting her head against Clarke’s.  She then sighs and tosses the covers off of them.

 

They get themselves ready for the day, Lexa packs her gear and extra clothes, while Clarke grabs her sketchbook and pencils.  They then make their way to Lexa’s car and drive off towards the Dojang.  

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. After class my dad was wondering if we could stop by the shop.” Lexa says glancing over at Clarke and then back to the road.

 

“Sure, that's no problem.” Clarke looks over at Lexa with a small smile.

 

“Cool. I'll let him know.”  Lexa takes Clarke's hand in hers and places a kiss to her knuckles, before smoothing her thumb over them and Clarke can't help the flutter in her chest. Lexa parks her car down the street from the Dojang and quickly gets out, running around to the other side to help Clarke.

 

“Always the gentlewoman.” Clarke says kissing her cheek and a dopey smile spreads across Lexa's face.

 

“Only for you.”  They walk the short distance down the street huddled together in the cool morning air. And when they reach the Django Lexa holds the door open for Clarke as they make their way inside. Clarke sat down in her usual spot while Lexa took off her shoes, bowed, and stepped onto the mat.  Octavia and Raven were running some drills with Anya, while Echo was being instructed by Lincoln.

 

“Full house today huh buddy.”  Mark says walking up to Lexa and clasping her shoulder.  She looks over and smiles smugly at him.

 

“Want to show the girls some real sparring before they take to the mat?” Lexa asks but Mark is already putting on his head gear.

 

“Let’s show them how it’s done. First one to three points.” Lexa smiles and throws on her head gear as well.

 

Quickly they get into their fighting stance and Mark is the first to attack with a combination of kicks sending Lexa on retreat but she counters with her own fury of kicks, landing one against Mark’s side, one point for Lexa.  Clarke watches as Lexa and Mark trade blows but they’re pretty evenly matched, so it all came down to who could out maneuver the other, and Clarke was mesmerized by the fight.  Every time Lexa sparred she had to capture it within a sketch, because it was the only time she could see Lexa looking so fierce and if she was honest she found it incredibly hot.  Out of the corner of her eye Lexa could see Echo and Octavia looking on in amazement, and a smirk tugs at her lips, but it’s quickly turned into a frown as Mark front kicks her in the chest.  She narrows her eyes at him to which he smiles and shrugs, one point for Mark.

 

“You should be paying attention buddy.”  Mark says and she answers him with a skip turning kick that he’s ready for, or so he thought, Lexa fakes and goes for a reverse kick instead, smacking him in the head.  A series of ‘Oooooooh’ rings out and Mark pouts.

 

“Better luck next time Markie boy. That’s three.”  Lexa says patting him on the back.

 

“How are we supposed to follow that!”  Octavia yells and turns towards Echo.

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard, let’s go.”   _She should be okay._ Echo thinks to herself after witnessing Lexa’s sparring match and hands Octavia head gear and a mouth guard and takes her spot in the center of the mat.  Octavia follows shaking out her arms, preparing herself for the fight and stands opposite of Echo.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 “Octavia put up a good fight, but damn I didn’t know Echo could fight like that.”  Clarke says as she held hands with Lexa's while they walked down the street.  

 

“I know.  She has a different fighting style. It might be fun to spar with her someday. “

 

“I bet she’d like that. “

 

They had just passed the alleyway, when they were both grabbed from behind and pulled into the alley.  Clarke yelped in surprise and Lexa immediately tried to break away from the hold two boys had on her, until she was slammed against the wall, smacking her head.  Dazed she tries to shake off the dots floating around her eyes to search for Clarke.

 

“Well Lexa I have to say your blonde friend here is hot, you should have introduced me sooner.” Murphy states with one arm secured around Clarke and the other running up her side.

 

“Get off of me asshole!”

 

“Don't touch her Murphy!” Lexa growls, her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the sight of him.

 

“Or you'll what? Echo says you’ve been training at some stupid studio and you think because of that you can fight me!” Murphy shouts.

 

 _Echo? Why is Echo talking to Murphy? Are they friends?_ Lexa’s furrows her brows in confusion as questions start flooding her mind.

 

“Yeah your friend Echo…. You see she made a deal with me.”

 

“Why the hell would she to make a deal with a scumbag like you?” Clarke hisses in his arms and he held her tighter.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you see her cousin wanted to leave my gang and everyone knows you can't leave my gang without a proper farewell. And let's just say the outcome of that farewell isn't too good. So, she came to us to find a way to get her cousin out. I told her to get closer to Lexa and setup a time for me to have some fun, and I would let her cousin leave my gang. And here we are, although I did leave out some minor details until just the other day. I bet she was surprised.” Murphy says as he runs his hands dangerously close to Clarke's breast, and she grows furious, stomping on his foot.  “Ow! You little shit that hurt,” he manhandles Clarke roughly to the side, causing her to wince, the movement turning her ankle the wrong way.

 

“Clarke!”  Lexa calls out struggling against the wall.  The pain on Clarke’s face caused something in Lexa to snap, she was never a violent person but her will to protect Clarke won out.  Her lips were drawn into a thin line and her face became stoic.  The two boys that held Lexa against the wall were looking at Murphy as Clarke thrashed around in his arms. Though as soon as one turned back, Lexa threw her head forward, breaking their nose, and they fell to the ground crying out and withering in pain.   The other boy turned to see his friend on the ground and focused his angry eyes on Lexa as he raised his fist.

 

“Oh, you're gonna pay for that bitch!” The other boy yelled throwing a punch to Lexa face. She saw it coming and moved her head out of the way just in time for his fist to collide with the wall behind her. He screamed, having broken his hand and with Lexa now free, she front kicks him in the chest, sending him to the ground alongside his buddy.  Lexa glared at the two boys for an instant until she heard Clarke groan, and quickly whipped her head around to find Murphy rushing towards her. He slams into her bringing them to the ground, the rough surface craving into Lexa’s shoulders as he fights to straddle her hips. He then lands a solid punch to her face, that has her seeing stars, but she quickly recovers with all the adrenaline flowing through her body.  When Murphy goes to throw another punch, she bucks her hips up, throwing him off balance, and locks one of his arms against her chest to roll them over. Now in the top position, she starts raining down a series of punches, telling herself not to stop until he can no longer hurt anyone.

 

Clarke was tossed roughly to the ground, twisting her ankle once more and scraping her hand, when Murphy rushed Lexa after watching his two friends go down.  She watched helplessly at first when it looked like Murphy was going to have the upper hand but felt relieved when Lexa turned the tables on him.  Carefully, Clarke got to her feet wincing as her ankle protested against her putting weight on it and moved towards Lexa.  She then wrapped her arms around the girl to stop her from delivering any more punches, and Murphy groaned from underneath her.  Lexa’s chest rose and fell with heavy breathes, and her arms hung limp at her sides as she looked at the battered boy underneath her.  Realizing what she had done her lip began to tremble and she covered her face with her bloodied hands and began to sob.  This wasn’t her, she didn’t want to hurt anybody, but Clarke needed her, so she did what she had to do.  Clarke held Lexa in her arms and brought her off Murphy to sit on the ground, rocking her as she rubbed soothing circle along her back, whispering words of comfort.  In the distance they could hear the sound of sirens blaring.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Lexa and Clarke had to take their leave, the others decided to stay for a couple more classes.  This was Echo’s chance to catch up with Lexa before Murphy got to her. She excused herself telling everyone she had to make a phone call and walked out outside. She glanced in both directions but Lexa and Clarke were nowhere to be seen, until Echo spotted Lexa's pack peeking out of the alley. When she approached the alley, she could hear a commotion, and Echo peers around the corner just as Lexa was slammed up against the wall and Clarke struggled to get out of Murphy’s hold. The look in Lexa's eyes as she saw Murphy made her stomach sink, feeling even more guilty for putting the girl into this situation. She leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes, readying herself to rush in and help.  That was until she heard Murphy say her name and her eyes shot open, ears straining to listen to what was being said, while her heart thudded in her chest.  Clarke and Lexa now knew why Murphy was here and that she played a role in it.  So, what was she going to do? It didn’t matter, her coming to stop Murphy was always part of her plan and she was determined to see it through, even if she ended up hurt.   A sickening crunch had Echo peering around the corner again, and her eyes widened at the sight, Lexa's demeanor had changed all of sudden and she looked ready to destroy anything that got in her way.  Echo saw as the other boy tried to punch Lexa and failed, then Murphy made his move, crashing into Lexa. Worried Murphy would cause a lot of damage she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the police before rushing in to help.  Just a few steps in Lexa managed to roll Murphy off of her and gain the upper hand, and she wasn't stopping her punches anytime soon. Echo slowed wondering if she should stop the girl, but Clarke gets up instead and makes her way towards Lexa wrapping her arms around her, stopping her from hurting Murphy anymore.

 

“The police are coming, are you guys okay?” Echo says as she approaches, kneeling down beside Clarke hesitantly.  Clarke nods her head slightly, still comforting Lexa in her arms.

 

“Murphy and his friends jumped us. He said it was you who set up this whole thing.”  Clarke says turning her cold stare to Echo.

 

“Why would you do that?”  Clarke’s voice was harsh.

 

“Clarke…I – “

 

“You could have come to us first! Asked us for help! But instead you allow Murphy to confront us? Hurt Lexa?”  Frustrated tears started to well up in Clarke’s eyes and all Echo could do was looking at her with shame filled eyes.

 

 “C-Clarke I…I’m sorry I didn’t…”

 

“Echo?”  Another voice comes from behind where the girls sat, and Echo’s heart beats faster in her chest once more.  She knows that voice and turns towards the person with the look of relief on her face.

 

“Ontari.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't very good was it?  
> I'm sorry let me go hide under a rock >.>


	17. Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry! I know its been forever :'(
> 
> Here's a new chapter for you!  
> I know many of you are wondering how everyone is going to react, but just letting you know I based Lexa's reaction on how I reacted to a situation like this... So I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always comments are welcome. Enjoy!

The sirens drew closer as seconds went by of Echo staring at her cousin, surprised and relieved all at the same time.  She then got up from her kneeling position and walked over to Ontari, hugging her before breaking away to look at her at arm’s length.  Ontari’s face and body seemed to be unscathed which meant Murphy had kept is word about not hurting her, and for that she was grateful.

 

“What are you doing here?”  Echo questioned as Ontari took in the scene before her. Two girls she doesn’t know are on the ground, one wiping at her tears while the other one comforts her and three boys were whimpering in pain.

 

“Murphy told me to meet him here…what the hell happened?” Clarke looks over at the girl who she assumed was Echo’s cousin and frowns.

 

“Your cousin made a deal with Murphy, to get closer to my girlfriend and I in order to find a good time to confront us.  This is the result.”  Clarke states bitterly and Ontari looks at Echo with confusion.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because… if I didn't you’d be… ugh.” Echo groans, frustrated with herself. _“_ Clarke...please I know it was wrong, but at the time I—"

 

“Echo it's just...” Clarke sighs. “I understand why you did it, but there are so many different ways you could have gone about this that didn't lead to making a deal with Murphy.  What would you have done if Lexa hadn't fought back?” Clarke says and Lexa flinched at her words. Echo opens her mouth to say something when two officers start making their way down into the alley where they were.  “We can talk about this later... when we've all had time to process what happened.”  With that Clarke focused on Lexa, letting her know that the police were there and that they needed to get up.  As they proceed to stand, Clarke loses her balance, unsteady as her ankle protests once again and she grimaced, holding onto Lexa for support. Looking up she finds green eyes swimming with concern.

 

“I'm fine.” Clarke says but Lexa still frowns before helping Clarke out of the alley.  As they drew closer to the police coming their way, one officer told them to wait by the patrol car while they assessed the situation. After doing so, the officers radioed for two more units and an ambulance, not knowing the severity of anyone's injuries.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Commotion happened all around them as police and paramedics worked through the area. Yet the only thing Lexa focused on was the thudding of Clarke’s heart as she was held against the blonde’s chest. It helped calm her as her hands shook in her lap and dried tears stained her face.  Clarke explained to one of the officers on scene what had happened as they sat against the back of an ambulance, and as they conversed, Lexa caught a glimpse of someone in handcuffs. Raising her eyes, she finds Murphy being hauled to the back of a cruiser with two black eyes and a bloodied nose, that was the result of Lexa's beating and she looked away.

 

_I did that?_

 

“Clarke! Lexa!”  Anya calls to them.  She had come running out of the Dojang when she saw the Police and Ambulance come to a stop down the street.  As she got closer Anya took in the state of Lexa’s face and hands and her lips pressed into a thin line. Lexa's cheek was bruised from where Murphy had landed his punch and her hands were bruised with split knuckles from when she landed hers. “Who did this?”  Anya asked, trying to keep the angry out of her voice as she kneeled down in front of Lexa, her eyes scanning over the girl's features.  She then looks up at Clarke who had finished talking to the officer and Clarke sighs, kissing the top of Lexa’s head.

 

“It was Murphy.”

 

“That Asshole! Where the Fuck is he?”  Anya yelled as she stood looking around for him.

 

“Anya, calm down they already took him and his buddies into custody.” Anya chewed on her lip, clenching and unclenching her hands before taking a deep breath.

 

“Clarke. Lexa, are you two okay?” Raven asked from behind Anya, having caught up to her after she left and the others weren't far behind. She then looks at her girlfriend, whose face was etched with anger, and swallows thickly. “What happened?”

 

“There's a lot to explain but we're okay. Do you think we could all go to Gustus’s shop? I'm sure he will want to hear what happened too.” Clarke says as she looks at everyone's worried faces.

 

“Yeah of course.  We can all fit in my truck.”  Anya says turning back to Clarke and Lexa. Her angry dissipating knowing it won't do them any good.

 

“Where's Bellamy?”  Clarke asked when she didn't see him with the others.

 

“He spotted Echo and went to make sure she was okay. He said he would let us know if she had any different info on what happened.”  Raven spoke up.

 

“Oh, she definitely has different info on what happened.” Clarke muttered under her breath.

 

“What was that?” Raven asked.

 

“Nothing, let's get going.” Clarke says and moves to get up but winced when she tried to push off her injured hand.

 

“Here Clarke let me--”

 

“It’s okay, I've got her.”  Lexa says to Anya and scoops Clarke into her arms, knowing Clarke was favoring her ankle as well.

 

“Lexa are you sure?” Clarke gives her a worried look, but Lexa gives her the smallest of smiles. “It makes me feel better knowing you're safe in my arm.” Clarke smiles back and wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, kissing her check lightly.

 

“I love you, thanks for saving me.” Clarke whispers into her ear and Lexa feels a swell of pride, realizing that even though her actions were violent she protected Clarke and that's all that mattered to her.

 

“Always.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Ontari watched as Echo gave her statement to an officer. Leaning against the building wall, she grew anxious about having so many officers around, since she was a part of Murphy’s gang too.  

 

_Why would Echo risk her friends like that?_

 

“Ma’am do you have any information about what happened here?” An officer appearing next to her asked, startling her from her thoughts.  Ontari’s heart hammered in her chest as she looked at the officer with a notebook in hand, but she shakes her head, averting her eyes.

 

“I'm sorry I stumbled upon the aftermath when I was walking by, I don't know what happened.” Ontari answers.  The officer raises an eyebrow but nods nonetheless, turning to head back to their patrol car. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ontari focuses back on Echo. Scrunching her brows together in confusion she sees that a tall, shaggy haired boy now stood next to Echo and his hand rested against the small of her cousin's back.

 

 _Who's he?_ Ontari wondered.

 

Echo finished her statement with the officer and turned to rest her head against Bellamy’s shoulder.  He then wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Echo sighs, exhausted from everything that as happened, and seeks comfort in his arms, even though she knows it won't last long. She has to tell him the truth.

 

“Hey, you okay?”  Bellamy asks, and Echo nods against his shoulder.  “Let's go meet up with the others. I want to make sure Clarke and Lexa are okay too.” Bellamy says taking Echo’s hands in his and turns to head in the directions of the others.

 

“Bellamy wait…they're…they’re not really happy with me…” Echo says softly. Bellamy frowns looking back at her and she hangs her head. “I…um… it's my fault.”

 

“What do you mean?” Echo raises her head and scans the area. Seeing a few officers discussing the scene close by, Echo took his hand and lead them closer to the building so they wouldn't be heard.  She explained what happened in the alley and about the deal to get close to Clarke and Lexa in order to find a time for Murphy to confront them. As the story went on Bellamy’s face contorted into various emotions, first disbelief, angry, and then sadness.

 

“How did Murphy even know that you knew them?”

 

“Paintball…when I first approached Murphy about Ontari, he said there was no leaving his gang… But after seeing Lexa again he changed his mind...and he saw you there and apparently, he’d seen us together and knew we were dating. So, he decided to make me a deal.  It was inevitable that you'd introduce me to your friends, and when that happened…I--I then had to get close to them…”  Bellamy chewed on his lip and rubbed at his chin, trying to take in all the information that was given to him. He then looked over to Ontari leaning against the building wall just a few feet from them.

 

“That your cousin over there?” Bellamy asked as he points his chin in Ontari’s directions.

 

Having been watching them converse, Ontari sees the boy gesture to her and quickly looks away.  Afraid that he’ll give her a disapproving look.  She's seen a lot of those throughout her life and she wasn't sure if she could handle another one from a stranger.  

 

 _Though Echo hasn't ever looked at me with disapproval… She’s only ever tried to help me make good choice… And I go fuck up and join a gang…_ Ontari thinks to herself and looks back over to the two conversing. She finds them looking at her with small smiles.

 

“She looks like a good kid.”  Bellamy says and Echo nods her head, returning her gaze to look at him.

 

“If only her family treated her right…maybe she wouldn’t have joined Murphy’s gang…”

 

“Is that the reason she joined?”

 

“Her friend was in the gang and he told her the gang was like a close family…so she joined hoping to fill that void. But then he tried to leave because he didn't want to be a part of it anymore and she found him barely conscious outside his home. She came to me scared and unsure of what to do…” Echo shrugs.

 

“Then you went to Murphy?”

 

Echo nods.

 

“I'm sorry you couldn't trust me enough to confide in me.” Bellamy says with a solemn look and Echo quickly places her hands on his cheeks and looks deeply into his eyes.

 

“Don't you ever think I don't trust you, I do. I just stupidly thought I could handle this on my own. When Murphy made that deal, I should have told you and the others right away but I thought I could pull off saving Lexa and Clarke… before he did anything… a-and now look what happened…” Echo says, but her eyes held determination.

 

_If I had been a little earlier… I would have saved them from Murphy._

 

“I wish you would have come to me for help. I would have kicked all their asses.” Bellamy says with confidence and Echo chuckles.

 

“I know you would have… we could have done it together.” Bellamy gave her a reassuring smile and squeezes her shoulder, he then looks over to Ontari, waving her over.

 

“Hi, I'm Bellamy.” Bellamy says as Ontari inches closer. He then outstretched his hand to her.

 

“Ontari.”  Ontari replies softly.  Shaking her hand, Bellamy offers her a gentle smile.

 

“Well, it been a hell of a day… And I think the others will need some time to wrap their head around this, we all do.  So how about we chill at my place until they contact us?”  Bellamy says looking between the two cousins’.

 

“You’re not mad at me?” Echo asks with disbelief.

 

“There are plenty of people mad at you right now, let me be one that gives you support.” A smile tugs at Echo’s lip and she looks over to Ontari and gives her an encouraging nod, taking her by the hand. She then takes Bellamy’s hand and they go on their way.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The ride to Gustus’s shop was made in silence.   Everyone lost in thought about what they thought happened.  A soft buzzing broke Octavia out of her thoughts as she reached into her pocket for her phone.

 

**BroB: Hey just letting you know Echo’s okay and we're going to my place.  How are Clarke and Lexa?**

 

**O: They seem fine… Though Lexa’s face and hands look like they hurt and Clarke’s ankle was injured again but I have no idea what happened.  Clarke will let us know when we reach the shop…**

 

**BroB: Echo gave me her side of the story… Let me know what you find out.**

 

**O: What do you mean? What did Echo tell you?**

 

**BroB: Hear Clarke and Lexa’s side first…**

 

**O: Umm okay…. I’m not going to like what they say am I?**

 

**BroB: Just keep in mind there's always more sides to a story.  Keep me posted.**

 

**O: will do**

 

Octavia stared at her phone for a little while, then sighed putting the phone back into her pocket.

 

“Everything okay there, O.”  Anya asked glancing at Octavia from the rear view mirror.

 

“Yeah, Bellamy was just checking on us.” Octavia replied and Anya hums in acknowledgement.

 

“Well we're here.”

 

Pulling up to Gustus’s shop, Lexa gets out of the car and turns to help Clarke. Maneuvering the blonde’s arm over her shoulder so Clarke could lean on her as she walked.  The others hopped out too and followed Lexa to the office in back.

 

Gustus sat at his desk finishing up some paperwork, when he heard the door knob to his office turn.  Smiling he got up, happy to see that his daughter had arrived, but frowned as soon as Lexa was through the door. Clarke leaning against her for support.

 

“Kiddo, what happened? Is Clarke okay?” Gustus says rounding his desk, his eyes trained on the ankle that Clarke hurt over winter break.  He helps Lexa settle Clarke onto the couch and straightens, only to be engulfed in a hug as he turns towards her.   Hugging him tightly, tears start to well up in her eyes at the feeling of being safe in his strong arms. She sniffles.

 

“Hey kiddo, it's okay.  Are you going to tell me what happened?”  Gustus says holding her close as he rubs her back. He then looks up to find the rest of the gang standing by the door and he waves them in. Knowing something must have happened for everyone to be at his office. Everyone quietly takes a seat and waits to find out what had happened.

 

“I did it.”  Lexa muffles against his shoulder.

 

“What did you do?” Gustus asks breaking away from the hug. His face instantly looking concerned as he spots the bruising on Lexa's cheek. “Does it have something to do with how you got this bruise on your cheek?” Gusts asks gently cupping her face to inspect her cheek. Lexa nods and glances off to the side.

 

“I finally stood up to him… to Murphy.” Lexa says softly and looks back at her dad. “I'm sorry I had to use violence… I know you don't approve of it because it doesn't solve anything… but I did it to protect Clarke. An-”

 

“Murphy?  That boy from school? What the hell did he do?”  Gustus’s voice rose with each question and his thoughts went through all types of horrible scenarios.  He quickly wanted to know where he could find this boy, who would lay his hands on his daughter and Clarke.

 

“Can we sit down?” Lexa says and Gustus calms his anger knowing he should be more concerned about Lexa and Clarke's well-being then how much he wanted to throttle Murphy. Nodding he sits down on the edge of the couch and Lexa takes a seat next to him.

 

“Tell me everything.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Man your dad looked like he was ready to snap a tree in half while imagining it was Murphy.” Raven shudders.  “Remind me never to get on his bad side.”

 

“Anya wasn't fairing too well either… If Echo was with us I'm sure some very choice words would have been discussed.” Lexa says and Raven nods in agreement.

 

“That's for damn sure. I hope they keep their promise about not hunting anyone down.”

 

“Me too.”

 

After everything was explained, both Gustus and Anya were pacing the room muttering different ways they would committed bodily harm to a certain boy and talk to a certain girl about making bad decisions.  The others watched as they moved back and forth across the room, until they both suggested to pick up pizza since they were in need of some cooling off.  They’d meet up with everyone back at the house. Raven drove Anya’s truck to the house and Lexa lead them all up to her room.  Raven and Octavia explored while her and Clarke laid on the bed. Looking around Raven spotted a large collection of books along the wall and became intrigued, she then runs a finger along the backs of each one reading their titles.

 

“The killing room, huh this book looks pretty interesting.  Is it any good?”  Raven asks pulling the book off the shelf.

 

“Raven that book is actually a--.”

 

“Murder Mystery!” Lexa shouts raising off the bed, abruptly cutting Clarke off. “It's a bit disturbing you probably won't like it…” Lexa says hurriedly, the tips of her ears burning from the blush threatening to cover her face.  Raven looks at her skeptically and opens the book to a random page.

 

“Jake held Nicole by the hips, feeling the tremors that ran through Nicole’s body, all before Jake’s mouth even reached her...HO-LY SHIT!  This is a sex scene!” Raven flips through a couple more pages.  “A lesbian romance novel!”  A full blush covers Lexa’s face now and she turns to look back at Clarke when she feels the bed shaking.  Clarke has her face turned away from her but she notices that the blonde’s shoulders are shaking trying to contain her laughter and Lexa narrows her eyes at her.  She then reaches over and pokes Clarke in the side.

 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin, you better not be laughing at me.”  Clarke howled having reached her breaking point and held her stomach as she rolled slightly on the bed, tears stinging her eyes.  “Oh, you find this funny do you?” Lexa says as she continues to poke at the blonde and all Clarke can do is nod her head laughing harder.

 

“Lexa are all these books lesbian romances?” Raven asks shocked and Lexa whips her head around to find Raven had pulled off a few more book from the shelf and flipped through them.

 

“They're not all romances… some are educational and stuff…”

 

“Uhuh.”  

 

As Raven feuded with Lexa on whether or not all her books were Lesbian novels, Octavia watched them with a small smile. Glad that some of the tension from today was starting to ease.  She then pulled out her phone and wrote a text to Bellamy.

 

**O: Clarke and Lexa told us what happened… It’s kind of shitty what Echo did but you said she as another side to the story sooooo I guess I'll hear what she has to say before I pass judgment.  Though I think she better lay low until Anya cools off unless you want another fight on your hands.**

 

**BroB:  Thanks O.  Take care of the gang.**

 

**O: Aye aye big brother.**

 

“Clarke, Lexa did you guys need any ice for your injuries?” Octavia asks slipping her phone back into her pocket.  Both girls look over at her and nod their heads.

 

“Clarke could use some for her ankle and my cheek could use some to reduce the swelling.  Thanks O.”

 

“No problem, be back in a flash.”  As she made her way to the kitchen, Octavia heard the front door push open and peered around the kitchen opening.  Anya was walking in with four pizzas in her arms and Gustus followed with drinks.  “Jesus guys did you buy enough pizza?”

 

“Being angry makes me hungry.”  Anya stated as she settled the pizza boxes onto the counter.  “Mind calling the others down when you head back up?”

 

“I’ll do it now.  I was grabbing some ice for the wounded but we can ice them down here after pizza.”  Octavia says turning back to head upstairs.  She climbed the stairs two at a time and barged through the door.  “Foods here!”

 

“Fuck yeah I’m hungry!” Raven exclaims quickly placing the book she was reading on the shelf.

 

“When are you not hungry, Raven.”  Clarke looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Raven just shrugged as she left the room.  “Can we sell her and get a new one?” Clarke says with a playful smile and Octavia and Lexa snicker.

 

“You love her.  Now let’s go eat.”  Lexa says kissing her cheek before helping Clarke off the bed.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“How are you feeling kiddo?” Lexa looks up from her spot on the couch and gives him a thumb up. Gustus chuckles lightly, brushing the hair from her face and kisses her forehead.  “That’s my strong little girl.”  Lexa scoffs.

 

“I’m not little anymore.”

 

“Oh, but you’ll always be to him.”  Clarke says and laughs as Lexa pouts crossing her arms.  “Sorry, Love.  That’s just how parents are.”  Clarke says and blushes when she realizes the term of endearment she used towards Lexa, but a smile forms on Lexa's lips.

 

“Speaking of parents, I informed yours of what happened Clarke.  They wanted to come home right away to check on you but I told them you were fine and we’re all here to care for you.”

 

“Thank you, Gustus.  They probably feel better knowing you’re here too.”   Gustus reaches down and pats her head and she smiles back at him.

 

“Well girls, it’s getting late.  Off to bed with you all.” Gustus motions towards the stairs and all the girls groan getting up from their spots.

 

In the room Lexa turns on her television to have something running in the background while everyone gets ready for bed.  Clarke and Lexa change in the bathroom while the others use her room.  Lexa pulls off her shirt and turns around to grab her pajamas off the counter when she hears Clarke gasp from behind her.

 

“Oh my god. Lexa why didn’t you tell us you were hurt here too?” Clarke says, gently touching the scratches along Lexa’s shoulders.

 

“What do you mean?”  Lexa looks towards the mirror at her back and sees the scratches.  “I guess that happened when Murphy tackled me to the ground.”  Lexa says still looking at her back and Clarke scowls.

 

“I hate that guy.”  Clarke says clenching her fists but winces when she squeezes the scrape on her hand.  Lexa turns and takes Clarke's hand, kissing the bandage before rubbing her thumb along her knuckles.  Clarke eventually sighs and intertwines her fingers with Lexa’s.

 

“It’s okay, Murphy will get his punishment.”

 

“How is it that you’re not upset about this whole situation?”

 

“Well…even if Echo hadn’t made a deal with Murphy, I’m sure that demented guy would have confronted me again eventually…and Echo had her reasons.  I am upset that you got hurt but I’m not upset with Echo because we don’t know the whole story and I hope she’ll tell us the whole story once all of this has died down.”  Clarke sighs again and motions for Lexa to sit on the toilet, moving her hair over one shoulder.

 

“You’ve grown so much since high school...”  Clarke says putting ointment on the scratches.

 

“It’s because being with you makes me stronger.  I want to protect you just as much as you protect me.  We make each other stronger together.” Lexa says and smiles over her shoulder at Clarke.  The blonde leans in and places a kiss to the tops of Lexa’s shoulders creating goosebumps along her skin and she shudders.

 

“Let me see your hands.”  Lexa turns and faces Clarke.  The blonde dabs ointment onto the cuts along her knuckles and places a bandage.  Looking up she catches Lexa staring at her and she smiles, pulling Lexa down by the nape of her neck and kissing her.  “We better finish or the others will think we’re doing other things.”  Clarke winks and Lexa blushes.

 

“Geeez you two were in there for a while.  Playing out one of the sex scenes from Lexa’s book.”  Raven says waggling her eyebrows at them as they exit the bathroom.  Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“When Lexa and I have sex it’s way better than any book could describe.”  Clarke states matter of fact and struts towards the bed with a limp.  Leaving the others including Lexa to gape at her.

 

“Wow…T.M.I” Anya says and Clarke laughs at their expressions. She then grabs the controller and flips through Netflix humming.

 

“What shall we all watch?”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa exhaled contently and opens her eyes, the television screen still flashed with the images of criminal minds being played. The group had all decided on it as something to watch to pass the time, but who were they kidding it was all about JJ and Prentiss. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed that Clarke laid facing her.  The blonde’s face was peaceful in her sleep and Lexa smiled to herself at how beautiful she was, but when an arm squeezed around her middle Lexa scrunched her brows.  Looking down she saw an arm draped around her waist and knew it wasn't Clarke’s so she looked over her shoulder and found Anya cuddled against her.

 

 _Who knew Anya was such a cuddler._ Lexa's smile returned to her face and when she glanced around the room, she found both Raven and Octavia snuggled together at the foot of the bed.  Returning her eyes to Clarke she took in the blonde’s features from her cute little nose to the beauty mark just above her lip.  Gently she lifted a finger and lightly brushed them against Clarke’s cheek and across her lips.  Memories of all their time together flashed through her mind and her eyes started to mist. Clarke was her everything. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the blonde’s cheek and cuddled a little closer. Shutting her eyes, Lexa thought of one thing before sleep consumed her again.

 

_I hope you're my forever._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> It took a bit longer for this chapter to be written because I was getting everything ready for my wedding. My Lovey and I were happily married on April 1st (yes, we know its April Fool's day ;)) surrounded by friends and family. It was amazing!
> 
> Love wins!


	18. Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry!!!  
> Writers block is not fun and this chapter for some reason was just hard to put together, but it's here!!! And my plans for the next chapter are going to be fun :3
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments are welcome. Please enjoy!

“Here.” Echo handed Ontari a glass of water from where she stood behind the armchair.

 

“Thanks.”  Taking a sip Ontari settle more comfortably into the chair, tucking her legs underneath herself and Echo smiled patting her head.  She then stepped over to the couch and took a seat next to Bellamy.

 

“How are Clarke and Lexa?” Echo asked. Putting down his phone Bellamy leaned back and gave Echo a small smile.

 

“They're okay. Some injuries but nothing bad, though like you said they're not very happy…” Echo grimaced at the fact and sighed.

 

“I really messed up, didn't I?”

 

“Well.”  Bellamy placed his hand on her knee and squeezed lightly.  “The outcome may not have been what you had planned but Ontari is safe.”  

 

“Yeah but I put people at risk.”

 

“You did bu—”

 

“I'm sorry you had to do that...”  Ontari interrupted, her eyes focused on the glass of water in her hands. “All of this is my fault.  If I had never joined the gang, none of this would have happened and your friends wouldn't have gotten hurt.  Maybe the reason my mom and dad argue…is because I'm a fuck up… and—”

 

“Hey, it's okay.”  Echo says kneeling down in front of Ontari.  Noticing how tightly Ontari squeezed the glass she held in her hands, Echo takes it and places it on the coffee table. “You're not a fuck up do you hear me?”  Echo gazed into brown eyes that held so much frustration and sadness. “Your Mom and Dad have always had their issues, but you're strong and smart. You need to be better than them. You joined the gang, yes, but at least when you needed help you asked for it. You made a good choice, unlike me.  So, if anything, the fault is mine for not seeking my own help, okay?” Ontari pursed her lips but nodded and Echo patted her leg.

 

“So, are you out of the gang now?  Or does Murphy have goons after you?”  Bellamy asked leaning towards the girls with a concerned look. Ontari shakes her head.

 

“No…the gang has been falling apart for a while now, Murphy was just too arrogant to see it, but those who didn't want to follow him anymore were too afraid to leave. He still had some pretty awful guys following him and they wouldn't hesitate to beat anyone if Murphy gave the word…though with him and his two psycho buddies in custody now, I doubt anyone will stay.”

 

“But there are still more people that are loyal to Murphy aren't there? Will they act on his behalf?” Bellamy asks wondering if he and the others should be on high alert.

 

“Doubtful… those two who were with him did the most damage while the others just followed their lead so I'm sure the gang is pretty much disbanded, but I can ask someone I'm still close to in the gang to see what's going on…if you want?”

 

“I'd like that, thanks.”  Bellamy says giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“And I'll talk to the group soon. Hopefully everything will be okay and we don't end up fighting… but for now how about I make us some spaghetti?”  Echo says to lighten the mood and she could see the hint of a smile on Ontari’s face knowing it was the younger girl’s favorite food.  She then moved to go to the kitchen.

 

“I'll help and make some garlic bread.”  Bellamy says getting up from his spot on the couch.  “Need anything Ontari?”

 

“I'm okay. I can help make something too or set the table?”

 

“I'll teach you how to make the best garlic bread in the world.” Bellamy grins and makes his way towards the kitchen.  Ontari follows after him.

 _____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Morning came and Lexa awoke incredibly sore and tried to stretch, but the mass of bodies lying on top and around her made it difficult.  Groaning she then attempted to throw the covers off her overheated body but only managed to move them slightly. Looking around she realized why her effort was futile. She was sandwiched between Clarke and Anya, while Raven and Octavia laid upon her legs. Lexa laid her head back against her pillow and fidgeted in her spot on the bed.

 

_How in the world did we end up like this?_

 

Clarke stirred upon hearing Lexa’s discomfort and opened her eyes. Sky blue orbs locked onto forest green and Clarke gently ran a hand through chestnut waves.

 

“What's wrong Lex?” Clarke whispers still a little groggy from sleep.

 

“It's hot…and I hurt.”  Lexa whines, pouting a little.  Clarke raises her head and notices the two girls laying on top of Lexa's leg and proceeds to nudge at them with her good foot.

 

“Oi! Get off Lexa or I'll shove ya off.”  Clarke demands and both sleepy girls raise their heads to glare at her.

 

“God you're grumpy in the morning!” Raven says shuffling off the bed while Octavia just rolls off to the side. Clarke then moves the covers off herself and Lexa.

 

“Clarke’s not grumpy. Anya’s the grumpy one.” Lexa says snuggling closer to Clarke because she's soft and feels good.

 

“Not anymore. I keep her pretty happy with morning sex.”  Raven says with a smug grin only to have a pillow thrown at her face.

 

“Nobody needed to know that, Raven.  But it's true, breakfast of champions.”  Anya says sitting up with some major bedhead and eyes Raven with a smirk. Raven licks her lips and arches a suggestive eyebrow, not even mad about having a pillow thrown at her face just a second ago.

 

“Lincoln would agree with you there.”  Octavia pipes up with a cheeky grin and Anya’s eyes widen as she covers her ears.

 

“Oooh God, la la la la...I do not want to think about my cousin having sex.”  

 

“How about we just not talk about sex so early in the morning?”

 

“Says the girl whose face is currently buried in her girlfriend's huge boobs.” An amused smile crosses Raven's face as Lexa blushes a deep red causing Clarke to chuckle.

 

“She has a point there, love.”  Clarke says still running her fingers through soft chestnut hair and Lexa smiles, that was the second time Clarke has called her ‘love’ out loud and she liked it.  Lexa then placed a light kiss to Clarke’s chest.

 

“And that's my queue to get out of bed.” Anya says tossing the rest of the covers off herself. “I'm going to go downstairs and help Gustus. I'm sure he's up making breakfast like he always does.” Anya heads for the door but stops and turns around. “You all better be down in 15 minutes.”. Anya states, pointing a finger in the girls’ direction before exiting the room.

 

“I love it when she's stern.” Raven sighs contently and Octavia grins at her.

 

“Oh, I bet you do.”

 

Making her way down stairs, Anya tries to tame the monster that is her hair while she inhaled the delightful smell of coffee. The sounds of Gustus rustling through the cupboards could be heard from the kitchen.

 

“Alright G-man what are we cooking today.” Anya says entering the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks. A man and woman she doesn't know are smiling at her from the kitchen table.

 

“G-man I like that, but I'm not cooking sweetheart my homie is.” The man says gesturing to Gustus who chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“I’m pretty sure she wasn't referring to you dear.” The woman says patting the man's arm when he pouts.  “We’re Clarke’s parents, Abby and Jake, you must one of Lexa's friends?”

 

“Anya, pleased to meet you.”  Anya says walking over to shake their hands.  

 

“Anya has been friends with Lexa since middle school.  She's the reason why Lexa stopped being bullied back then and learn how to defend herself.  She's like a second daughter.”  Gustus says placing a pan on the stove and Anya smiles at being called a second daughter.  He then turns and waves a spatula at Jake.  “Also, I'm the only one that gets to be G-man.”

 

“You're no fun.” Jake says crossing his arm and slouching in his chair.

 

Anya snickers at Jake’s behavior.  “Gustus mentioned you two weren't coming since you knew Clarke was with us.” Anya says tilting her head with a curious look.

 

“Oh, we trust Gustus with our daughter. We just decided to come back and make sure that boy gets what he deserves.  We have some very good lawyers.” Abby says walking over to the coffee pot.  “Coffee?”

 

“Please.  Lexa may have a big bed but it definitely wasn't made to sleep five adults on it.”  Abby’s eyebrow quirked up in question.  “Don't ask I'm not really sure how we managed.” Abby chuckled setting her coffee down on the counter and regarded Anya with interest.

 

“So, what can you tell us about Murphy?”

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa lightly ran her finger along the purple bruise coloring her cheek and sighed.

 

_I guess it’s true what they say about bruises…it will look worse before it gets better._

 

She then turned and looked at the bruising that developed along her shoulders and sighed again.  Putting on her bra and t-shirt she winced as the material rubbed against her scratches.  Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she smoothed down her shirt and exited the bathroom.

 

In the room, Clarke sat with her legs dangling off the edge of the bed as she waited. When Lexa entered the room, she smiled and patted the spot beside her.  

 

“I told Octavia and Raven to head down before us.  I wanted to make sure you were okay before we left.”  Clarke says turning towards Lexa as she sat down. Her eyes settle on the bruised cheek and her chest tightened.

 

“I’m okay.  Definitely bruised and sore but I don’t regret protecting you from him.  I would have been devastated if anything happened to you.”

 

“How do you think I felt when he tackled you…”  Scared blue eyes flickered from the bruised cheek to hold Lexa’s gaze, reaching out she grabbed the bottom of Lexa's shirt.  “I thought the worse an--”

 

“Hey.”  Lexa says gently cupping Clarke's face, stroking her thumb across Clarke’s cheek. Lexa feels Clarke lean into her hand, but when blue eyes still looked at her with worry, she brought Clarke closer and pressed her lips against the blonde’s in a soft kiss.  Breaking away she gave Clarke a gentle smile and stroked her cheek again. “You were hurt and I luckily got the upper hand on Murphy soon after the tackle.  We’re both safe and that’s what counts.  Murphy will get what he deserves because Karma is a huge BITCH.”  Clarke giggles at Lexa’s emphasis on ‘bitch’ and Lexa’s smile grows brighter.  A smile tugs at Clarke's lips too, Lexa’s smile always made her feel better.  “So, shall we go have some breakfast?” Lexa says while unconsciously licking her lips.  It doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke whose eyes drift down as the pink tongue darts out.

 

“Yes, I’m starving.”  Clarke says pushing Lexa gently onto the bed.  Playfully she begins kissing and nipping at Lexa's neck while running a hand under the girl's shirt. Lexa shudders as warm fingers start to caress her abs, but suddenly her stomach grumbles. Both girls look down at Lexa's stomach and laugh.

 

“Sorry, looks like I'm in need of real food.” Lexa says sheepishly and takes Clarke by the hand to leave the room.  As Clarke walked beside her, she noticed only a slight limp and squeezed the blonde’s hand. “Your ankle seems to be doing better today.”  Clarke looks over to see happiness shining in Lexa's eyes then looks down at her ankle.

 

“I guess it wasn't hurt as badly as we thought and just needed some rest.” Clarke looks back up at Lexa and raises her bandaged hand.  “The scrape on my hand doesn't hurt too much either.” She wiggles her fingers. Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and places a light kiss to the bandage.

 

“So it heals even faster.” Lexa says and Clarke just looks at her with so much love.

 

“We better go before I decided to take you back to bed and smoother you in kisses.”

 

“I wouldn't mind but I'm not sure my stomach will allow it.” Lexa says with a cheeky grin and Clarke chuckles, stepping closer she places a kiss on Lexa's lips.

 

 “Shall we?” Clarke gestures towards the door.

 

Lexa looks at Clarke then at the bed and her stomach grumbles again. She sighs.

 

“Let's feed this beast.”

 

Walking down the stairs, Lexa’s phone buzzes with a notification so she pulls it out of her pocket.  A message from an unknown number causes her brows to knit together and she unlocks her phone.

 

+1**********: Hey this is Echo.  Sorry I asked Bellamy for your number…but I wanted to see if maybe…I could meet up with you all and explain everything?

 

Lexa looks at Clarke whose waiting for her to descend the last step and bites her lip.

 

“Hey Clarke… I'm going to have Echo come over. So, we can all talk.” Clarke’s lips press into a thin line. It looked like she was about to object, when she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“It's probably for the best that we sort out what happened so we can all move past this.”

 

Lexa nods her head and sends a quick text, giving Echo her address and telling her to come over.   Putting her phone away she took Clarke's hand again and they continued towards the kitchen, the smell of food making their mouths water.

 

“God, I'm so hungry I coul— Abby, Jake?!” Lexa and Clarke stood in the entrance of the kitchen shocked.

 

“Hi girls, did you miss me?” Jake says rushing over to them.  As he gets closer he notices the bruise on Lexa’s cheek and his face saddens. “Oh honey, are you okay?” Jake pulls Lexa into a gentle hug.

 

“It looks worse than it is, no worries Jake.”

 

Lexa says as Jake pulls away to look at her.

 

“Now I know who you like more.” Clarke says with her arms crossed but the smile on her face lets them know she's teasing. “What are you both doing here?” Clarke looks to at her father and then her mother.

 

“Can't worried parents come over to make sure their daughter is okay?” Jake says wiping a fake tear away and both Abby and Clarke roll their eyes.  Clarke then opens her arms and Jake engulfs her in a hug.

 

“Alright, stop smothering them so they can eat.” Abby says grabbing plates for the girls.  As they settle at the table with everyone Abby places a plate in front of Clarke and Lexa and kisses them on the head.  “While you two were getting ready upstairs, everyone filled us in on what happened.  And the reason we came back is to help in any way we can to ensure that boy gets punished.”

 

“Speaking of getting filled in…” Lexa looked at everyone at the table. “Echo asked if she could come over to talk with all of us, and I said she could come over.  She'll be here soon.”

 

“You what?” Anya asked not believing what she had just heard and Lexa shrugged.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Echo arrived at Gustus’s house and walked up to the front door.  She stared at the wooden barrier that separated her from the hostile people inside, before taking a deep breath and knocking.  From behind the door she could hear a muffled ‘Dad, Anya don't you dare touch that door, go into the living room with the others’ then after a few more seconds the door was opened to reveal a sheepish Lexa. Echo gave her a small smile until her eyes zeroed in on her bruised cheek and her face fell, the feeling of guilt ever more prominent than it was before as she clenched her fists.

 

“Hey Echo… I'm glad you came. Just to let know Clarke and I’s parents are here as well, along with everyone else.”

 

 _Oh great, I'm going to be murdered today…_ Echo thought and swallowed as her throat felt like it was constricting. She then nodded to Lexa who opened the door wider for her to come in.  Walking hesitantly into the living room Echo found Octavia, Raven, and Anya sitting on the couch. Octavia looked indifferent, while Raven looked worriedly between her and Anya as Anya glared at her.  Next to them sat Clarke in a large chair, and she watched as Echo walked in but quickly turned her attention to Lexa as she joined her on the chair. Echo’s eyes then focused on the parents that stood behind the couch, looking at her with harsh gazes. Echo wiped her sweaty hands against her thighs as her heart began to pick up pace and she swallowed again.

 

_Here we go._

 

“Morning, everyone…”

 

“Where’s your cousin?” Anya raised a threatening eyebrow.

 

“I left her with Bellamy.  I knew this wouldn't be a social gathering and would prefer you aim your anger at me and not her.  I was the one who made the deal, she has nothing to do with this.”

 

“The only reason this happened is because her ass was in a gang. Murphy’s gang to be exact an--” Abby placed a hand on Anya’s shoulder to quell her anger, the rowdy girl huffed and slouched against the couch. Raven looked over and patted her thigh.

 

“There will be time for yelling later, but right now Echo should tell us why all this happened so we can move forward.”  Abby says calmly and looks at Echo who nods in return.

 

Echo clears her throat and looks around the room nervously, taking another deep breath she begins her side of the story.  She tells them about her cousin and why she joined the gang, then about what happened to her friend that made her seek Echo’s help.  She tells them about how Murphy made the deal after seeing Lexa again at paintball and how she thought she'd have enough time to intervene before anyone got hurt.  When Echo was finished she bit her lip and looked at the ground, but she felt better after telling them everything that had happened and why.

 

“That's fucked up and you had no right.” Anya seethes and Echo lifts her head just as Anya stands up from the couch and steps closer to her. “You don't make deals when people's lives are at risk, especially when those people are people I care for. How stupid can you be? You think you'd be this hero that saves everybody. Well news flash Echo you're not. The heroic thing to do would have been to seek help when you needed it.” Anya was up in Echo’s face now but the other girl didn't falter.  She’d take whatever Anya was going to dish out, but Anya was abruptly pulled away.

 

“Anya, Echo was tiring to save her cousin.” Lexa stands in front of Anya and looks into her best friend’s eyes.

 

“I don't give a shit!”

 

“Oh yes you do, you would have done the same for me. Anya sometimes rationality goes out the window when someone you care about needs you, because the only thing you think about is helping them and nothing else. I believe that's exactly what happened to Echo, it wasn't until the event actually happened that she was aware of her mistake.”  Anya huffs, crossing her arms.  She then glares at Echo from over Lexa's shoulder.

 

“Doesn't mean I have to forgive her.”

 

 “I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know the whole story. Maybe some of it will help put Murphy away…”  Anya stood there glaring a little longer before she subtlety nodded and took a seat back on the couch. Allowing Raven to release the breath she didn't know she was holding as Anya rested her head against her shoulder.

 

“Well I think you did your best. It was stupid and you definitely didn't think things through but you tired.”. Octavia says having gotten up from the couch and pats Echo on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks… I think.”  Echo says and Octavia turns to wink at Lexa. Lexa was glad Octavia wasn't picking a side and gave Echo a small smile before sitting back down next to Clarke.

 

Both fathers looked at each other and nodded and Gustus gestured for Jake to speak.  Clearing his throat Jake got everyone's attention and they all turned towards him.

 

“Thank you Echo for telling us your story and I'm sorry you were placed in a situation where you had to make such a decision.” Jake pauses and looks around the room.  “Yes, mistakes were made and people were hurt.” He looks at his daughter and then Lexa. “But now that we have all the information I say we get to work on putting this asshole or rather assholes away.”

 

“Fuck yeah!” Both Anya and Clarke yelled and Abby sighed.

 

“Language!”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

-Two month later -

 

With the event that happened with Murphy and all the chaos that ensued afterwards, meetings with lawyers, getting testimonies, and finally having to go to court. Everything was starting to go back to normal.  College courses went on and soon spring break would be coming up, which everyone was looking forward too.  Clarke and Lexa’s injuries were all healed up and Echo was forgiven.  Well, by everyone except for Anya, she still held somewhat of a grudge.  Bellamy had decided to let Ontari and Echo stay with him if they desired to, and they agreed. That way Ontari wouldn't have to go back to her parents and Echo was able to keep an eye on her.  The weekend before spring break the gang decided they deserved to start their fun early and met up at Bellamy’s place for a game day.

 

“So how did the trial go last week?” Monty asked as he dumped the bag of chips into the bowl sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

 

“It went well. I felt sorry for lawyer representing Murphy and his pals though…”. Clarke says leaning back against the couch. She glances over to where Lexa and Jasper were huddled by the TV playing God of War and smiled.

 

“Oh, why’s that?” Monty scrunched his eyebrows in question.

 

“Basically, Clarke's parents weren't kidding when they said they knew some good lawyers.  The woman they had representing Clarke and Lexa ripped Murphy’s lawyer apart.  The poor guy was sweating with how much heat was coming his way.” Raven says and chuckles when she thinks about that week in court, it seemed like Murphy’s lawyer just couldn't catch a break.

 

“Well that dumbass lawyer deserved being ripped apart after trying to convince the jury that Murphy and his asshole friends should only be charged with a misdemeanor.” Anya states, taking a seat next to Raven on the floor.

 

“What were they charged with?” Monty asked taking a handful of chips.

 

“Aggravated assault.  It helped that Ontari agreed to testify against Murphy and told them about how her friend was almost killed and then there were the pictures of Lexa's injuries...and her statement. They each got five years in prison with community services but if you ask me I think they deserve a lot more punishment.  I'm hoping some big burly inmate makes Murphy their bitch.” Anya grins at the thought.  She then raises an eyebrow and looks at Bellamy coming into the living room. “Speaking of Ontari, where is she?”

 

“I got her a job at the Cafe down the street. The owner is a friend of mine and since Echo and I go there often they agreed to give her a job. It's part time but we think it will be good for her and she says she enjoys it because apparently a cute boy frequents the place too.” Bellamy says placing a couple of beers on the table. “Poker anyone?” Bellamy asks waving the deck of cards in his hand. A series of nods go around the table.

 

“I'll play next round.” Clarke says getting up from the table.  She then takes a seat behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and rests her chin upon her shoulder.  “How's the game?  Have you stopped calling your son boy yet?” Clarke chuckles. “I hope when we have kids you call them by their real na--”.

 

 _Did I really just mention having kids with Lexa? Shit. Shit. Shit._ Clarke catches herself and clears her throat.  She doesn't notice the huge smile that spreads across Lexa’s face.  Lexa hands the controller to Jasper and gestures towards the game.

 

“Well if they look anything like you, I'll be too busy smiling at how cute they are then calling their name.” Lexa says leaning her head against Clarke's.  The blonde smiles into Lexa’s shoulder and wraps her arms more tightly around her.

 

“I agree some little Clarkes running around would be extremely cute, though adding a little Lexa into the mix would make it even better.”  Jasper says still looking at the screen as he battles one of the Valkyrie, unaware that he had just made both girls blush.

 

“I'm not babysitting!” Anya yells from across the room and Lexa looks back at her.

 

“You're going to because Clarke and I still need to have some sexy time every once in a while.” Lexa laughs as Clarke shoves her.

 

“Oh my God, Lexa!”

 

“Gross.” Both Raven and Octavia state plainly.  Lexa continues to laugh even harder and grabs her stomach.

 

“Why are you still laughing?” Clarke asks and Lexa tries to stop laughing enough to answer her.

 

“I just imagined how Anya would be with our kids.” She giggles. “She'd be like a drill Sargent and probably would have them calling her Ma’am.”  Lexa laughed harder again but her laugh was contagious and soon everyone was laughing.

 

“I can totally see it.”  Octavia says when the laughter dies down and nudges Raven with her shoulder.  “Beware when you two have kids.”  Octavia smirks and Raven’s eyes widen and she glances at Anya.

 

“Who says we’re having kids!”  Anya smiles.

 

“We have to babe.  Clarke and Lexa’s kids will need friends and we have to return the favor of having them babysit.

 

“Friends!  As in plural?  You would want more than one?”

 

“More love to give.”  Raven just swoons.

 

“Sometimes you can be such a hard-ass but damnit can you be one hell of a softie.”  Raven says straddling Anya’s lap and kisses her.  Anya places her hands on Raven’s hips and begins to venture lower.

 

“Woah okay, let’s keep it PG when everyone’s in the room.”  Bellamy says and Raven kisses Anya one last time before resuming her seated position beside Anya.  “Now shall we get back to poker?”

 

“I say…”  Jasper pauses God of war to reach into his backpack.  “We play joking hazard it’s hilarious.”

 

“I don’t think everyone is into making stupidly hilarious comics like we are Jasper.”  Lexa says patting Jasper on the back.  “Plus, I think we all need to unwind and still have some fun…King’s cup anyone?”

 

“Fuck yes!”  All the girls say and Bellamy begins to shuffle the deck of cards.

 

“I guess King’s cup it is.”  Jasper packs up his game and turns off the PlayStation while everyone gets the coffee table ready for the game.  He then takes his seat next to Monty.

 

“Wait! I have to use the bathroom.”  Clarke says jumping up from her spot and Lexa watches her go.  Once she hears the click of the bathroom lock she leans over the coffee table.

 

“Actually, I suggested King’s cup so I could get you all in one spot.”  Lexa says grabbing everyone’s attention.  “I’m going to ask Clarke to move into an apartment with me after this semester…what do you guys think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time: So, I'm sure all of you could tell I have no knowledge of legal issues or how crimes and courtrooms work. Which is why I didn't go into too much detail :p but as I was trying to look up information for charges against assault vs aggravated assault, I glanced at my wife and decided to ask if she knew anything. Well she doesn't either, but because of the topic she asked why I was killing off my characters or causing them bodily harm. I told her no one died and not to worry cause Lexa ends up kicking their asses, right? Well my wife said I'm the reason why my readers cry at night. Lol the things she says. Sorry readers if I make you cry. I'm a happy person and therefore try to make everyone happy so I hope some of my story brings a smile to your face :)
> 
> Anyways just thought I'd share and I hope you're all doing well!!


	19. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! It's been far too long...and I would like to thank every one of you who still reads this story :')  
> So please enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> I think its a little different than how other chapters were written but...that's probably just me.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
> As always comments are welcome. Enjoy!
> 
> OH...and P.S if you every want to reach me or just talk you can find me on tumblr @kai-jean

 

After asking what everyone thought, Lexa nervously chewed on her lip waiting for somebody to answer.

 

“Wow.” Raven says with a grin. “That's pretty domestic of you, Lexa.”

 

“Yeah. Are you planning to ask Clarke to marry you too?” Octavia asks, leaning across the coffee table to better look at Lexa.  She blushes and picks at some invisible lint on her pants.  She was waiting for them to give her an answer and ask questions, but she definitely wasn't expecting to answer a question about marriage.

 

“Well… not at the moment, but I would like to ask Clarke to marry me one day.” Lexa answers quietly and an eruption of voices occurs.

 

“Oh my God yes. I'll totally be a bridesmaid!!!” Octavia yells.

 

“How do you plan on asking her?” Monty asks with an adorable look on his face.

 

“Will there be alcohol at your wedding?” Jasper chimes in.

 

“That's so cute.” Harper says making a subtle glance at Monty.

 

“I wanna be like Clarke and Lexa! Anya can we be like Clarke and Lexa?” Raven asks shaking Anya’s shoulder.

 

“What?! Umm...” Anya grimaces, then glares at Lexa.  “What the hell Lex?”

 

“Guys, guys I was asking about Clarke living with me, not marriage. What do you think?” Lexa asks again trying to get everyone to focus while her cheeks continued to burn with a blush at the prospect of marrying Clarke.

 

As everyone was excitedly talking amongst themselves, Bellamy and Echo just sat smiling at the chaos.

 

“Clarke loves you and you two already share a room together, of course she'll say yes.” Anya says nudging Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa smiles at her.

 

“Thanks Anya.”

 

Moments later, Clarke’s footsteps could be heard racing out of the bathroom just down the hall. So, Bellamy and Echo quickly gesture for everyone to settle down.

 

“What did I miss?  Why is everyone so energetic all of a sudden?” Clarke asks skidding to a stop at the end of the hallway.

 

“Lexa is going to— oomph.” Raven halted her words as she received an elbow to the side from Octavia who gave her a stern look.  “Lexa is going to make up a fun rule for king’s cup, right?” Raven says rubbing at her side as she looks around the table.

 

“She is.  Though she gave us a hint on what it's going to be.” Monty says winking at Lexa.

 

“Yup, it's going to be pretty awesome.” Jasper chimed in.

 

Lexa smiles sheepishly at Clarke while the blonde looks at all of them skeptically.

 

“Okay…” Clarke says in a hesitant voice taking a seat next to Lexa. “What's the rule?”

 

“Nuhuh Clarkie. No rules can be told unless someone picks a jack.” Raven says shuffling the cards and spreading them out onto the table. Clarke pouts.

 

 _Yes, this gives me time to think of a rule._ Lexa thinks, secretly pulling out her phone to just look one up online _._

 

“But all of you know what the rule might be…”

 

“Oh, well that's what you get for going to the bathroom.” Raven says taking a swig of her beer and Clarke narrows her eyes at the girl.

 

“Okay… let's play.  Lexa pick a card.” Lexa quickly looks away from her phone, to the pile of cards, and then to Clarke who quirks an eyebrow at her.  She hesitates for a moment before reaching out to grab one.

 

 _Don't be a jack. Don't be a jack._ Lexa flips the card over and Clarke grins like the Cheshire cat.

 

“So… what's the rule going to be love?” Lexa glares at the card wishing it would burst into flames.

 

_Well fuck._

 

**-five days later-**

 

Lexa looks over the setup of the dining table and nods her head, smiling.  The table was set with a plate in each of their spots and a glass of water as well as a wine glass just above them.  Silverware was laid out straight and a vase holding adorable white with pink colored snapdragons was placed in the middle. Pleased with herself, Lexa returned to the kitchen to check on her dinner of baked salmon, fresh veggies, and brown rice.

 

 _Ten more minutes and Clarke should be home._ Lexa thought as she glanced at the clock on the microwave.  The whole week had been full of midterms and Clarke had returned to her zombie like state when she studies for exams. Lexa still made sure Clarke had snacks to take with her to study group, and Clarke enjoyed kissing Lexa before she left to show how much she appreciated her.  During the middle of the week when Lexa laid in bed one night, she watched as Clarke stumbled into the room, shedding her clothes and falling into bed.  Clarke’s soft snores then filled the room and Lexa quietly got out of bed to properly tuck Clarke in. Seeing how tired she looked even while sleeping Lexa placed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead and decided she'd prepare a nice dinner for Clarke’s last day of exams.  Luckily for Lexa before midterm week started, all her professor decided to give their exams early to head out of town for vacation. This gave Lexa plenty of time to prepare a nice dinner. Though Lexa was also hoping that dinner would allow her to casually ask Clarke to move in with her. Letting out a nervous breath Lexa leaned against the counter and played with the hem of her shirt.

 

 _God, I hope this goes well…_ Lexa glanced towards the dining table once again. _It's Clarke, she loves you, you'll be fine._ Seconds after that thought, the door to their dorm room clicks open to reveal an exhausted looking Clarke.

 

“I never want to look at another exam so long as I live.” Clarke says dropping her backpack to the floor and staggering towards the couch. Halfway in her attempt to make it across the living room something catches Clarke’s eye and she glances towards the kitchen. There she found a nervous looking Lexa staring in the direction of their dining table, so Clarke adverts her eyes.  Doing so she found that the table was elegantly set up with adorable flowers as a center piece, and the delicious smell of sautéed vegetables hits Clarke’s nose making her stomach grumble. “Oh my God, Lexa! This is amazing.” Clarke says quickly making her way over to Lexa and pulling her into a hug.  “You're too good to me.” -Kiss- “I could just cry.” -Kiss- “This is wonderful.” Clarke release Lexa who giggles softly at her excitement and stares back at Clarke with the most loving smile.

 

“I know how much your midterms were stressing you out and since today was your last one before spring break in figured you'd like to come home to a nice dinner.”

 

“Thank you, Lexa. I love it so much, but you could have made Mac n cheese and I still would have loved it as long as you're here with me.” Clarke says and Lexa smiles even more, tucking some hair behind her ear bashfully.

 

_All this time together and this girl still manages to make me blush._

 

“I know I just wanted to do something extra nice.  Ready to eat?”

 

“Hell, yes.”  Clarke says as Lexa pulls out her chair. She sat patiently and watched as Lexa happily prepared the plates of food.  After setting both plates down, Lexa took her seat and both girls dug into their meal.

 

“Mmmmm...” Clarke moans after taking a bite of the baked salmon.  Lexa paused in her motion to bring food up to her face to stare at Clarke. Her bite of salmon falling of her fork.  “I forgot how good home cooking was since we've been getting take out while studying.” Clarke continues to devour her food and Lexa finally breaks out of her trance. Clarke's moan had reminded Lexa of how midterms also took away from their sexy time. She gulps and goes back to eating her food.

 

_Stay focused Lexa. You have to ask Clarke an important question._

 

“Hey …Clarke?  Can I…ask you something?”

 

“Of course, Lex. What's up?” Clarke rests her elbow on top of the table and lays her chin against her hand giving Lexa her full attention.

 

“Well you know this semester is half way done, and next year it's not mandatory to live in the dorms…” Lexa sees Clarke’s eyebrow quirk.   _Here we go. “_ So, I um…was wondering if maybe you would like to liv—”

 

“No fucking way.” Clarke says with a shocked expression.  Startled by Clarke’s reaction Lexa’s mind starts to backtrack and she wonders if she heard Clarke correctly. Her heart begins to sink and she looks down at her hands now resting in her lap as her fingers tug at the end of her shirt.

 

“Oh… Sorry. It was a stupid idea… I just thought you know…”

 

“Lexa –”

 

“Since we're girlfriends we could live together somewhere…but I guess –”

 

“Lexa. It's not a stupid idea.” Clarke says a bit louder and Lexa notices that Clarke has moved and is now kneeling by her side. “I'm sorry my response and reaction were not good timing. I was just shocked because I was going to ask you to move in with me too, but you beat me to it.” Clarke smiles brightly and a small smile tugs at Lexa’s lips.

 

“Really? You want to live together? In an apartment?”

 

“Apartment or house. Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you.  My parents and I were actually scoping out a place.”

 

“Yeah?” Clarke nods and gets up to sit in Lexa’s lap.

 

“I was going to pretend my parents wanted us to look at a possible vacation home and gage how you felt when I asked ‘if maybe someday you would like living in a place like that with me’ then I'd tell you it was actually ours if you said yes…” Clarke says gazing into vibrant green eyes, she then tucks some hair behind Lexa’s ear before resting her palm against the other girl's face, softly caressing her cheek.

 

“Your plan sounds way cooler…sorry mine was kind of boring.” Lexa says leaning into Clarke’s touch. “I love you, Clarke.” The blonde’s smile grows wider and she rests her forehead against Lexa's.

 

“Your plan was perfect and I love you too, so much.” Clarke presses her lips against Lexa’s in a passionate kiss and changes her position from sitting in Lexa’s lap to straddling the girl and tangling her hands into chestnut hair. Lexa moans softly and nibbles on Clarke's lip. She then runs her hands over the blonde’s thighs and under them, hoisting Clarke up as she stands.  Clarke instantly wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist as she makes her way over to their bedroom.  The dinner completely forgotten in the heat of the moment.

 

\----------------------------------------------

“Would you like to see the place my parents and I were scoping out?” Clarke says running her hands through Lexa’s hair.  Lexa practically purrs at being so comfortable nestled between Clarke’s legs. Her head rests against the blonde’s stomach while she plays with her hair. The feeling of her skin touching Clarke's was heaven.

 

“Mm… that's sound like a lot of fun.” Lexa says while placing little kisses along Clarke’s stomach causing the blonde to giggle. “You're so soft.”

 

“I think you're the soft one.” Clarke says lifting her head slightly to look down, only to find Lexa with her eyes closed, a soft smile on her face.  Clarke couldn't help but smile too.  As she was about to lay her head back down onto the bed the thought of food popped into her head and her stomach grumbled.  “Oh my God Lexa we totally forgot about dinner!”. Clarke says sitting up on her elbows and looking back down at Lexa who's pouting.  “I'm sorry you worked so hard to make it too.” Clarke says feeling guilty.

 

“I'm pouting because I was comfy Clarke.” Lexa says with a smirk and Clarke glares at her.

 

“So, I'm just a pillow to you?”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Lexa looks at Clarke with a teasing smile and Clarke gasps and goes to move. “Noooo. I'm sorry you're not just a pillow you're so much more.  You're my love, my heart.”  Hearing those words made Clarke’s heart flutters.

 

“Then come up here and kiss me.” Lexa happily obliges Clarke’s request and crawls up the blonde’s body leaving kisses along the way before she reaches Clarke’s lips and kisses her deeply.

 

“Damn. I love you.” Clarke says as Lexa rests her head against the blonde’s after breaking the kiss.

 

“But you'll love me even more if I make Mac n cheese right now, right?”

 

“OH, you bet.” Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke once more time before jumping off the bed.  She grabs her shirt from the floor and puts it on before looking back to wink at Clarke as she exits the room.  Clarke bites her lip and follows after.

 

**-first day of spring break-**

 

Lexa had just pulled up her pants and started the zipper when her phone rings.  Shrugging she forgoes buttoning her pants and sits on her bed to answer.

 

**_Hey dad. What's up?_ **

 

**_Morning kiddo.  I know it's the start of spring break and all, but do you think you could come by the shop this morning? Nyko and I want to show you something we think you'll really enjoy._ **

 

Lexa goes over her plans for the day in her head. _Clarke wants to go by the hospital to see about volunteering and then we were going to check out the house her parents were looking at…we can do that later in the day though._

 

**_Sure, dad I'll be there in about 45 minutes, is that okay?_ **

 

**_Sounds good. Love you see you soon._ **

 

**_Love you too. Bye dad._ **

 

Lexa gets off the phone and quickly stands from the bed, buttoning her pants, she heads towards the bathroom.

 

“Hey Clarke do you think you could drop me off at the shop and pick me up after the hospital?  I know I was supposed to go with you, but my dad said he had something to show me. That way we only have to take one car?” Lexa says grabbing her toothbrush from the tin by the sink.  Poking her head out of the shower, Clarke bites her lip has she takes in Lexa’s bra clad chest and her low-rise skinny jeans showing off the top of her tomboy x boy shorts.

 

_Yummy._

 

“That should be fine.  I'll text you when I'm finished at the hospital and on the way to your dad's shop.” Clarke says.  Lexa lifts her gaze to look at Clarke through the mirror and waggle an eyebrow at the Blonde.  “No, if we start that we'll never leave, but maybe if your good we can have some fun tonight.” Clarke says the last part in a sultry voice causing Lexa’s legs to go weak. Finishing brushing her teeth Lexa turns and walks towards Clarke, licking her lips the blonde stares as Lexa gets closer. Leaning in Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear.

 

“I'll try to be a good girl, Clarke.” Lexa purrs, biting the blonde’s earlobe before placing kisses along Clarke’s neck causing her breath to hitch.

 

“Fuck, I thought you said you were going to be good.” Clarke says clutching the shower curtain for dear life as Lexa pulls away with a smirk.

 

“The keyword was try.”  Lexa says raising a sexy eyebrow before leaving the bathroom and a gaping Clarke.

 

Clarke took an extra ten minutes in the shower before she got out and dressed. Once she was ready Clarke made her way to the living room where she found a smirk still plastered onto Lexa’s face.  

 

 _You cheeky little... Well two can play at this game._ Clarke thought as she walked over to Lexa.

 

“Ready to go Clarke?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow when Clarke came to stand in front of her.

 

“Not quite. There's one thing I have to do.”

 

“Oh? And what's t-that?” Lexa squeaked as Clarke bent down placing both of her hands on Lexa’s thighs and slowly moved them upwards, barely grazing the girl's inner thighs. She then brushed her lips against Lexa’s who whimpered and she smiled. Pulling away, Clarke was now the one smirking at a frustrated Lexa who clenched her thighs as heat began to pool at her center.

 

“Just had to do that. We can go now.” Clarke says heading towards the door.  Narrowing her eyes, Lexa adjusts her glasses and glares at the blonde before getting up to follow after her.

 

 _Ugh I hate it when she's a tease… not._ Lexa thought.

 

 ------------------------------------------------

Lexa waves goodbye as Clarke blows her a kiss from the driver's seat and heads off down the road.  With the car out of sight, Lexa turns and makes her way into the shop.  Her converse squeaks a little against the epoxy flooring and the soft sound of 70’s music plays through the speakers throughout the shop.  She smiles at the familiar smells of rubber and grease and watches the crew hard at work with several cars raised up on hydraulic lifts having repairs done to their underbodies or simply getting an oil change. While other cars still on the ground were getting prepped for a paint job or having their upholstery resewn. The more she watched the more she yearned to work on a car herself, but she hasn't had much time to visit the shop as often as she liked while in college. Waving to a couple workers who said their hellos, Lexa finally makes her way to the back office.  Raising her hand, she was about to knock on the door when it opens, revealing a smiling Nyko.

 

“Right on time as always.  I wish your father was that way.” Nyko says giving Lexa a hug.

 

“Excuse me, I wouldn't be late if someone didn't have me picking up their Venti upside down iced caramel macchiato.” Gustus says approaching the two.

 

“The coffee shop isn't on my way to work, hence why I make you get.” Nyko says with a grin slapping Gustus on the shoulder.

 

“Well then don't be mad if I'm late.”

 

“You could leave earlier.”

 

“And interrupt my morning ritual of reading while I eat my breakfast? No thank you.”

 

“You two do realize you bicker like an old married couple, right?” Lexa says with her arms crossed watching the two men argue.

 

“If that's the case, Gustus is the wife.” Nyko says smiling thinking Gustus would take offense.

 

“Well I do everything in this relationship so I guess that does make me the wife.” Gustus smirks as he watches Nyko’s face fall.

 

“Damn...fine you win this round.” Nyko says and Gustus smiles with victory.  All the while Lexa just looked on shaking her head.

 

_These two… I swear…_

 

 _“_ Okay kiddo, your surprise is on the desk, have a seat.” Lexa looks over to her father's desk and raises an eyebrow at the stack of papers.

 

“My surprise is paperwork?”

 

“Well…yes and no… just go look.” Gustus says ushering Lexa in by placing his hand on her back and giving her a little nudge.  As she approaches the desk, Lexa leans in closer to read the title of the document. ‘Partnership Agreement’ is what the paper read and Lexa knitted her brows for a second before the words clicked.  Realizing what her father and Nyko were offering Lexa's eyes grew wide and her heartbeat quickened.  “No way…” Lexa muttered under her breath and her father smiled behind her.

 

“We decided since you'll be graduating with that business degree soon that it was time to have you run the business with us.” Gustus says happily, but when Lexa still remains unmoving and staring at the document, he begins to feel unsure.  “You know…if you want that is...” It was then that Lexa turns to her father with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“I thought maybe I'd ask to be a manager at some point …I just… I wasn't expecting to be made a partner…” Lexa takes a step towards her father and embraces him in a hug. Gustus’s heart swells with joy thinking about having his daughter work alongside him and he was grateful the partnership idea hadn't scared her away. “This is beyond amazing.” Lexa says breaking away and wipes at her eyes before hugging Nyko.  “Thank you so much.”

 

“Oh, little Lexa.  We always planned to have you running this shop with us. The crew agreed it was a no brainer with the way your face lights up when you’re working on cars or even talking with the customers.  There’s no question to how much you love this place, we just had to wait for the right time.” Nyko says squeezing Lexa tighter.

 

“Now we know your still in school so you can start helping out on the weekends if you want or wait until you graduate.  It's your choice, but you can sign the papers now so we can make you official.”  Gustus says and Lexa takes a seat at the desk putting the first piece of documentation in front of her.

 

“Holy shit, Clarke and Anya are going to flip.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke parked her car in the parking structure and made her way across the bridge that was connected to the hospital.  When she neared the entrance doors she pulled out her phone and checked the message her mother had sent her, on where to meet.

 

“Meet at the fourth-floor reception desk.” Clarke read aloud.  “Alright…” Looking around Clarke noticed she was on the second floor and headed towards the elevator.  Once on the fourth floor she quickly found her way to the reception desk.

 

“Hello Clarke. Your mother will be done with her patient shortly.”  The nurse announces when she sees Clarke approaching the desk. “Thank you, Linda.  I'm just going to take a seat over here.” Clarke says pointing to the chairs along the wall.  Linda nods her head and smiles before continuing with her tasks. Taking a seat Clarke pulls out her sketchbook from the backpack she brought and starts to sketch random objects within the hall.

 

Adding a few notes to her patient’s chart, Abby sets the chart back into its holder just outside the door and sighs.

 

 _He such a happy kid just wish he wasn't so young…_ Abby ponders and glances back at the door one more time before she sets off to collect her daughter.  Reaching the reception desk, Linda points to the body hunched over a sketchbook and Abby smiles.

 

Clarke was just finishing up some shading when she noticed a pair of shoes standing in front of her. Glancing up she tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles.  “Hey mom, did everything go well with the patient?”

 

“Yes, it was good…he’s a young boy who likes to talk and has a good attitude…actually I'll introduce you to him later, once I've gone over all the volunteer stuff with you.  Would that be okay?” Abby asks, having a hunch the little boy and Clarke would benefit from each other.

 

“Sure mom.  I'm all yours.” Clarke quickly packs up her sketchbook and gestures for her mom to lead the way.  Abby shows her the various rooms within the hospital, patient rooms, break rooms, supply rooms, waiting rooms, quiet rooms, and the cafeteria.  She also explains all the various jobs Clarke could help out with while being a volunteer.  There was transporting patients, cleaning the rooms, escorting visitors, clerical duties, inventory, and the list went on.  Lastly, they made their way back to fourth floor where Abby had Linda show Clarke how to run the reception desk and prep a patient’s room.

 

“Well, that’s it.  Once you have the bed made, come get one of the nurses and we’ll assign a patient to the room.”  Linda says smoothing her hand over the blanket on the bed.  “Any, questions?”

 

“Nope, I think I’ve got it.  I’ll just have to decide on what I’d like to do.”

 

“Of course, but no matter what you decide I’m sure you'll be great.”  Linda says patting Clarke on the arm as she exits the room.  Clarke follows after and finds her mom speaking to one of the nurses at the desk while she waited for her.

 

“All finished?”  Abby asks while handing the nurse back her chart.

 

“Yep.  Is there anything else I need to know?”  Clarke asks leaning against the counter and Abby grins.

 

“Not even your first day and you already looked tired.”  Abby chuckles and Clarke huffs.

 

“Well…there’s a lot to take in.”  Abby nods.  She knows working at a hospital is hard work but she believes her daughter will learn a lot, which will help fulfill her career in the medical field.

 

“Since we’re done with the volunteer tour, how about you meet this special little boy?”

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to meet them?”

 

“Yes, his mother, Kim, said if you were to ever visit she'd think it would be great if you two met.”

 

“Huh...how does she—”

 

“Well…. I kind of talk about you a lot.”

 

“Uhuh…”

 

“You see when he first arrived he was scared of being in the hospital and clung to his mother.  Which made it quite hard to evaluate him, so I started talking about you.  Stories of when you were a kid and how you were always curious when you visited the hospital.  It peaked his interest thinking about why a little girl would like a place like this, but having him ask questions about you made him forget why he was here so I could examine him.  He was also very excited when his mom said you two should meet.” Abby says chuckling a bit when she remembered the look on the little boy's face when his mom said he could meet the doctor's daughter.

 

“He sounds incredibly cute and I have yet to meet him.”

 

“Oh, just you wait he's even more adorable in person.” Abby says as the two head off in the direction of her patient.  When they reach the door, Abby has Clarke wait outside while she informs those who are inside about her visit.  After just a few minutes Abby opens the door and allows Clarke to enter.  Once in the room Clarke saw the most adorable little boy with dirty blonde hair and steel blue eyes, wearing dinosaur pajamas and hugging a teddy bear.  She then noticed the IV that was taped to his hand has he received treatment for his illness, and that saddened her.  Clarke knew infants, children, teenagers, and adults all could developed illnesses, but to see it in person broke Clarke’s heart.

 

“This is your daughter?” The boy asks in an excited voice as he looked at Clarke and back to Abby. “She's so pretty.” Clarke can't help the smile that spreads across her face at the comment while both Abby and Kim chuckle.

 

“And you're a handsome little man, my name is Clarke. What's your name?” Clarke asks standing next to his bed.  

 

“My name is Teddy.”

 

“It’s short for Theodore.” His mother, Kim, adds as she watches both him and Clarke interact.

 

“I'm five years old.”

 

“Oh, wow five. That's an awesome age.” Clarke smiles and looks at the bear clutched tightly in his arms. “What's your bear’s name?” Clarke asks and Teddy holds the bear out at arm's length.

 

“His name is Teddy too.  Mommy says we're the bestest of friends because we have the same name.” Clarke looks up at Kim who's smiling and nodding her head.

 

“Well…you know what best friend need?”  Clarke asks and Teddy quickly shakes his head no. “They need a picture together, that way their friendship lasts forever. Want me to draw one?” Teddy’s eyes go wide with wonder as he looks from Clarke to his bear.

 

“You can draw us together?” Clarke nods her head and pulls out her sketchbook from the backpack.

 

“I sure can.” Clarke says flipping to a blank page.  “Sit where you want and we'll start okay.” Teddy adjusts himself on the bed and places his bear in his lap. He then smiles brightly waiting for Clarke to get started.

 

“Well I have other patients to see but you'll have fun with Clarke.” Abby says patting Teddy gently on the back.  He quickly waves at her and gets back into position.

 

“Kim may I speak with you outside just for a little bit?” Abby asks gesturing to the door.

 

“Of course.  I’ll be right outside the door okay sweetie?”

 

“Okay mommy.”

 

“Clarke keep an eye on him.”

 

“Sure, thing mom.” Both Abby and Kim head outside the door and Clarke smiles positioning her pencil.  “Now, where were we?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Lexa was elbows deep in an engine when she felt the vibration in her pants pocket. Expecting it to be a text from Clarke she quickly wiped off her hands and pulled out her phone.

 

**Anya: So, what is this exciting news you have to tell me?**

 

Lexa frowned at her phone when she saw it was only Anya. That is, until she remembered having texted both her and Clarke when she was finished signing all the papers and a smile tugged at her lips.

 

**Lexa: I'm a partner!**

 

**Anya: .....**

 

**Anya: Uh Lex you've been dating Clarke for a while of course you're her partner…**

 

**Lexa:  No! Partner has in a business partner :)**

 

**Anya: ..... ohh**

 

**Anya: OOOH SHIT!!!!!!!!! Your dad's shop?!?**

 

**Anya:  Congrats that's awesome!**

 

**Lexa:  Thank you ^\\\\\^. It was one hell of a surprise.**

 

**Anya:  pfffft. Please your dad was always going to have you involved in the shop one way or another.  It's no surprise you'd be made a partner.  So how about some discounts?**

 

**Lexa: ......**

 

**Lexa:  Anya my dad already doesn't make you pay a thing. You can't get any cheaper than that…**

 

**Anya: And this is why I love your dad.**

 

**Lexa: Yea…. You two have a strange relationship**

 

**Anya: No, we're just two awesome people who love you**

 

“Hey Lexa, you ready to go?”  Lexa heard the heavenly sound of Clarke voice and instant looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. She knew her clothes had grease on them and she was fairly certain there was a smudge on her cheek, which made her in no way ‘ready to go’.  

 

**Anya: Helloooo…**

 

“Hey Clarke.  I thought you'd text me when you were heading over….” Lexa says sheepishly.

 

**Anya: You know normally you reply right back with ‘I love you too’**

 

“And miss you working on a car.  Getting all greasy.” Clarke quirks a suggestive eyebrow at Lexa and licks her lips.  Lexa gulps has she watches Clarke saunter closer to her. “I'd rather surprise you.”

 

**Anya: Damn it. I bet Clarke is there isn't she? You owe me an I love you!**

 

The blonde licked her thumb and wiped off the smudge on Lexa's cheek before her hand slipped inside the collar of Lexa’s button up shirt.  She smoothed her hand along Lexa's throat before reaching behind the nape of her neck and bringing her in for a kiss. She then ran her tongue along a soft plump lip and Lexa granted her accesses to deepen the kiss as she tugged on the belt loops of the blonde’s pants. After a few heated minutes Clarke broke away slightly and nipped at Lexa’s bottom lip causing her to groan and roll her hips towards the blonde. Clarke smirks at the action and pulls away biting her lip.

 

“Today is full of amazing surprises. First my dad and now your kisses.” Lexa says a little breathless.

 

“Oh my God, that's right! What was the surprise from your father?” Clarke asks while taking a rag and wiping Lexa’s face clean.

 

“My dad and Nyko made me a part of their partnership here at the shop.  You know since I'll be getting my business degree they said it would be good for me to get a head start on how things are run around here.  Financially, management wise, and everything else.”

 

“That's amazing, I'm so proud of you.” Clarke says pulling Lexa closer and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

 

“Wait. Clarke you're going to get your clothes dirty.” Lexa says trying her best not to touch Clarke as the blonde holds her close.

 

“Don't worry we'll be going home to change before we head out again.  Should we say goodbye to your dad?”

 

“He left with Nyko to talk to an event planner.  Something about displaying some of the cars at a show.  They won't be back till late, so I'll put my tools away and we can go.”

 

“Okay. Need any help?”

 

“No, I'm good. I won't be long so go ahead and start the car.” Lexa says placing a kiss on Clarke’s cheek.

 

After cleaning up her tools, Lexa texted her dad saying she was heading home and asked one of the crew to close up the shop.  She then hopped in the car and smiled when Clarke placed her hand on her thigh when they headed off down the road. It was something Clarke always did to feel Lexa close to her.

 

“So, are you going to be volunteering at the hospital?” Lexa asks looking over at Clarke.

 

“Yup, I know exactly what I'm going to do too.  It wasn't something they went over during the volunteer tour but when I talked to my mom about it, she thought it was an excellent idea.”

 

“Oh?  What will you be doing?”

 

“Art therapy with kids.” Clarke glances over at Lexa with the brightest smile. “I got the idea today when I met one of my mom’s patients. He was the cutest kid. He name is Teddy and his best friend is a bear who's also named Teddy.”  Lexa knitted her brows together at that last statement.

 

“His best friend is a bear?” Lexa asks and when Clarke glances over again she starts to laugh because Lexa had the most confused expression on her face.

 

“Not a real bear, Lexa. A teddy bear.” Clarke says still giggling.

 

“Ooh well that makes sense I don't know why my mind automatically thought of a real bear.” Lexa chuckles.  “Is it insensitive of me to ask what's wrong with him?”

 

“Hmm? Oooh no of course not.  He has Gaucher’s disease…” Clarke says sadly.  “His mom said she noticed he was bruising very easily even for the smallest injury and decided to get it checked out by a doctor.  When they ran some tests, they found that his platelet levels were low… and further testing showed that his spleen was starting to enlarge…”

 

“That’s terrible. Poor Teddy.”

 

“It is. The saddest part is Kim’s wife died during childbirth and she was the carrier for Teddy's illness.” Hearing this information saddened Lexa even more, she knew it devastated her father when her mother passed away during her birth, but also having a child with an illness that could potentially cause them to die would be unbearable.

 

“Poor Kim…. That's just so heartbreaking.” Lexa says and she take Clarke’s hand and holds it tightly in hers. “So, I'm assuming he's a patient of your mothers’ to remove his spleen?”

 

“Yeah…he also needs enzyme treatments every two weeks...  While I was there he was getting his enzymes, and he told me its usually pretty boring. But we spent most of the time drawing a picture of him and his bear that by the time I was finished he was done with his treatment too.  He said he liked that I was there because he didn’t have to think about when it was going to be over. That's when I came up with the art therapy.”

 

“Well, it's a great idea. You're incredibly talented and those kids will be able to take their minds off the hospital and the treatments for a while which I think they'll enjoy.” Lexa says raising their conjoined hands to kiss Clarke’s.

 

“Thanks that mean a lot.” Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand. They pull into the dorm parking and head up to their room to change.  Lexa jumping in the shower quickly to get off all the grease.

 

**Dad: Hey sweet pea. I just got off the phone with the relator and he said he has everything setup.  Just use the code: 7763 to get into the house.**

 

**Clarke:  Awesome! Thanks dad! I hope Lexa likes what she sees.**

 

**Dad: I’m sure she’s going to love it.  Have a good evening!**

Clarke smiles putting her phone in her back pocket while Lexa walks in wearing just a towel.  Clarke stops her attempt to put on her new shirt and runs her eyes up Lexa’s legs to the edge of the towel knowing exactly what lay beneath before moving up the towel to the top of Lexa’s breasts and lastly to her eyes that held a twinkle in them.

 

“Enjoying the view, Clarke?”  Lexa says with a smirk before dropping the towel. It takes everything Clarke has to remain focused on Lexa’s eyes instead of venturing lower.

 

“I’ll be in the living room waiting, because if I stay in here and watch you dress we may never leave.”  Clarke says quickly putting on her shirt and making her way to the door.  Lexa chuckles and quickly changes into her clothes.

 

They arrive at the house just before sun down and the sky is a beautiful array of pinks and blue.  The house itself seemed to be a moderate size with two stories, slate gray coating on the outside, and dark blue roofing.

 

“Wow, Clarke this place looks nice.”  Lexa says stepping out of the car and looking up at the house.

 

“Just wait till you see the inside.”  Clarke says and hurriedly takes Lexa’s hand, rushing them to the front door. Using the code her father gave her, Clarke unlocks the door and they both step inside, she then flips on the light switches just inside the door.

 

“Well what do you think?”  Clarke asks spinning around to face Lexa with the most excited grin on her face.  Lexa smiled and casually walked further inside, the hall way was long but off to the left lead to the first bedroom of the house and bathroom and off to the right was a closet to hang coats or store a vacuum. Next to the closet was the entrance to the two-car garage that also held the washer and dryer and when you reached the end of the hall it opened up into the kitchen and living room, with a door leading to the master bedroom at the far end and a staircase to the right.  Being one of Lexa’s favorite spots in a house she headed for the kitchen for a closer look.  The counter tops were dark gray marble with stained wood for the cupboards and all the appliances were a dark gray too with an island in the middle, it gave the kitchen a very modern feel.

 

“I love this kitchen, but is it just me or do you smell pizza too?”  Clarke laughs and moves towards the oven and opens it.  She then pulls out a pizza box and turns off the oven from its keep warm setting.

 

“I may or may not have had someone come over here and set up a couple of things…”  Clarke says shyly placing the pizza box down on the island counter.

 

“Is that right?”  Lexa says placing a finger through Clarke’s belt loop and pulling her closer. “So, after we devour this pizza what else do you have in store for me?”  Lexa says staring playful into Clarke’s eyes and the blonde can’t help but cup her face and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

“How about we eat this pizza and you’ll find out.”  Lexa loosens her hold on Clarke while she reaches for the paper plates placed inside one of the cupboards by the stove.  She plates three pieces of pizza for Lexa before taking a couple pieces for herself.  “Actually, why don’t I show you the best part and we can eat our pizza there?”  Clarke asks and Lexa nods her head.

 

“Sure, lead the way.”

 

Clarke leads them towards the staircase and climbs the stairs that leads to a loft on the second floor with its own bedroom and bath.  Clarke took both hers and Lexa’s plates and set them down on a short bookshelf against the wall.  She then takes Lexa’s hand and leads them to the center of the loft and looks up.  Following Clarke’s lead, Lexa also looks up and lets out a quiet gasp. Instead of a ceiling, part of the roof was made up of glass that allowed those in the loft to gaze up at the sky.  Lexa stared in wonder as the stars were shining brightly in the night sky above them.

 

“I wanted to save this for last because I wanted to ask you something…”  Clarke says nervously.  Sensing the nervousness in Clarke’s voice Lexa looks back at her with a reassuring expression.  

 

“Ask away.”  Lexa says and Clarke nods, reaching into her back pocket.  She pulls out to silver rings with a tiny infinity symbol and Lexa’s heart starts to race.

 

“Umm...don’t worry this isn’t what you think...these are promises rings because I wanted to ask you Lexa, if you’d like to move into this house with me?   The rings are just a promise to love you forever and to stare up at this night sky with you for many more years to come.  Okay...so it kind of sounds like a proposal...but it’s not.”  Lexa smiled.  “I know we’re probably not at that point yet in our lives but you know definitely someday, or wait are you ready for that if it was now?”  Lexa opened her mouth to say something but Clarke quickly places a finger against her lips.  “Don’t answer that my heart might just burst out of my chest… Oh god now I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to spend my life with you…”  Clarke bits her lip and looks at her hands that held the rings to stop herself from rambling on and digging herself a deeper hole than the one she was already in, but when she glanced back up, Lexa was looking at her a lopsided smile and love in her eyes.

 

“I was right your plan to ask me to move in was way better than mine.  And I would love to move into this house with you and share this night sky.”  A smile tugs at Clarke’s lips as her eyes begin to mist.

 

“I love you.”  Clarke says and engulfs Lexa in a hug before kissing her with passion.  Lexa held Clarke against her as close as possible and the blonde threaded her fingers through her hair.  Breaking away the two just stared at each other breathless.

 

“I love you too, Clarke.  So how about we eat our pizza in our new home?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end seemed a little rushed I was getting pretty sleepy by then :P

**Author's Note:**

> So, parts of the story that are based off of my life :D
> 
> My dad had a 1978 Honda Civic CVCC, but it was yellow. I loved that car and couldn't wait to get my license to drive it. Too bad a year before I got my license, someone ran into my dad and totaled the car. My dad was hurt but not badly and he recovered.
> 
> Polis Lake Park is based off of a park just down the street from where I went to high school, and the picture as an actual picture of the park.
> 
> Also, the part where Bellamy teases Lexa about impressing the ladies. When I was in high school a boy made that comment to me because I dressed like a boy and I was still trying to figure myself out. Normally I would have stuck up for myself but in this case I was still confused and not sure what to say, luckily my best friend stuck up for me and he shut right up :P


End file.
